Trouble
by b0rn-backwards
Summary: There's a new eleven year old redhead in Chippewa Falls: Rose Bukater and upon meeting her, trouble maker Jack can't help but fall for her. Based off the song Trouble by P!Nk! xD The story is much better than this, I promise! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Jack **

The sun began to rise gloomily and as it did so did Jack Dawson; a twelve year old poor boy from Chippewa Falls.

"Everyone up now; time for school!" Jacks mother, Hazel Dawson yelled to all seven of her kids who all slept in the same room. Four were girls: Marie, Grace, Martha and the eldest Esther and then there was Jack and his one and only brother Richard. Hazel yanked the curtains open letting the sun shine through and onto her kids faces. They all groaned apart from Jack, who was already up raring to go. He woke up earlier than all the rest of them because to be honest he really just wanted to get away from all the girls. The walls of the bedroom were a plain white that had once been spanking clean. If you walked into the room back then it would look like you were entering heaven. But obviously if you throw seven kids into one bedroom you know what will happen. They'll tread in, dirt all over their hands and shoes and somehow (unknown to their parents) they would end up making the walls and floor dirty. Hazel didn't mind, she wasn't a neat freak. Precise their house was so small and nine people lived there so it was bound to get dirty.

Jack pulled on his jacket before grabbing his satchel. He was always so full of energy, even in the morning. He was about to dash out of the house and go get Fabrizio when his mother grabbed the collar of his shirt. Jack turned to her, his eyebrows raised

"You're forgetting something." She said. Jack stared at her as she pulled his hat from under his pillow. He hated wearing his hat but it was part of the school uniform so he had no choice. He would still try and get rid of it though. He groaned

"Do I have to wear it?" He asked in an annoyed voice. Hazel put her hands onto her hips and stared down at him

"You either put it on and go get washed or I won't let you go out with Fabrizio after school."

Jack groaned even louder than before and grabbed his hat "I bet no one else has to have a wash in the morning."

Hazel rolled her eyes as she yanked the blankets off her kids to try and wake them

"Don't be so silly Jack; everyone has a wash in the morning. Otherwise they'd smell bad and have flies following them."

Huffily Jack stomped into the bathroom and put the taps on full blast. Hot and cold water splashed onto his uniform and hands as he did. He laughed and quickly turned the taps down. He loved to have fun and get into trouble. He didn't mean to get into trouble; after all he just saw life as one big fun game.

He quickly scrubbed the water onto his face with his grubby hands then ran out of the bathroom as fast as he could. As he did he saw that the others were just starting to get up. There would be a huge cue for the bathroom now and he had just had a lucky escape!

He was about to make it out the front door when Hazel stopped him.

"What now?" He asked clearly annoyed with a roll of his gorgeous blue eyes. His mother's frown turned into a huge smile and she kissed his cheek while hugging him

"Have a good day!"

She said as she watched him go. Once the door was closed he began to rub his mother's lipstick off his cheek. Unknown to him all he did was smudge it.

He sprinted to Fabrizio's house and knocked on the door. Sofia, Fabrizio's mother, answered with a warm smile

"Jack!" She said in her thick Italian accent "You're here for Fabrizio, yes?"

Jack nodded "Yes ma'am."

Sofia's lipstick smothered lips turned into a smile as she turned around and yelled into the house "Fabrizio! Jack is here for you!"

Immediate footsteps were heard, rushing toward the front door. Fabrizio bolted past his mother almost knocking her off her feet as he did. She blew a kiss at him

"You have a good day! Stay out of trouble!" She yelled before closing the door.

Fabrizio was Jack's best friend. Ever since he moved there from Italy he knew he was just an Italian version of him.

"Hey Fabrizio something hilarious happened last night" Jack began as the two headed for school with happy looks on their faces.

**Rose **

She stared at the small clock that still hung from her bedroom wall. It was the only thing still left there. It was a beautiful clock with a floral pattern on the face and a gold casing. She looked around her pale pink room that was now empty. She was actually glad they were moving away from here as she hated it. She hated her life and she was only eleven. Her baby blue Edwardian dress was annoying her. She wanted to tear it off and scream at her mother for making her wear it. She hated wearing dresses. She preferred shorts or even pants but she rarely got the opportunity to wear them. Her mother called her 'her little doll' and she felt like it, the way she dressed her up and showed her off to people. Today they were moving to Chippewa Falls. Rose had no idea why out of all the places they could move they were moving there.

It was because Ruth's (her mother) husband Joseph said he would love to live there and since he was the one with all the money he decided to pack up their stuff and head there. Obviously they had the fanciest house there and were moving to the more upper-class part.

"Rose." Her mother snapped. Rose immediately looked at her

"Yes mother?"

"Hurry up we're going." She said simply before walking back down the stairs. Rose sighed and took the clock down. She hoped that their new place would have kids who just wanted to have fun…not like the kids around here who were no fun at all. They would talk about money and how they were going to be rich when they were older. Rose was so sick of that. She was like a tiger locked inside of a cage.

She walked down the stairs, putting her sun hat on as she did. It matched her dress, baby blue with a cute flower on it. Joseph smiled at her

"All ready dear Rose?"

She nodded her head as she handed him the clock "You forgot to pack this."

Joseph laughed "Its just a clock, I'm sure there would have been plenty others like it."

Rose shook her head "It was a gift from my father."

Joseph's smile faded and he nodded "Oh."

Ruth glared at Rose "Get in the car."

She obeyed like she always did and got into the back of their car. A smile crossed her pale pink lips the feeling of a new beginning washed over her.

She watched the house until she could no longer see it.

**Did you like it? I hope you did! :D I will update every Monday but if I get a chapter done before then I will upload it. I am in no rush to finish this story but I will not abandon it! :3 **

**BTW yes Jack and Rose will meet! xD**

**Review please! :D ****dwardian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack**

It had been one long stressful day for Jack yet he was still smiling. He trod along the muddy road, ignoring everything around him.

Suddenly a car whizzed past and soaked him with a huge muddy puddle. Jack looked down at his now wet and filthy uniform.

_My mom is going to KILL_ me he thought with a gulp. Whoever it was didn't stop to apologize they just kept driving.

It was strange because usually around here they were friendly and if someone did something like this they'd stop and say sorry. Jack wiped his face with his dirty hand.

"Bastards." He muttered as he wiped some of the dirt (or tried to) off his shirt. He dragged his satchel along the mud not really caring that his magnificent drawings were falling out as he did. It just simply hadn't been his day and he could no longer fake a smile.

He walked up the pathway that lead to the front door to his house. It had been painted blue but all the paint was beginning to come off. This house was the first and only house that his mother and father had lived in. His mother had begun to date his father at the age of eighteen and ever since they had never left each other. They bought this house a year later and got married. His mother would tell him this story over and over again and still he found it fascinating how two people could stay together for so long.

He pushed the door open and let himself inside. He could smell the dinner his mother had cooked, but he didn't feel hungry at all. All he wanted to do was get over this day.

"Jack!" His mother's sweet voice yelled "Is that you?"

He waited a few minutes before replying "Yes, it's me."

He began to take his coat off and after a few seconds his mother appeared at the door smiling at him

"Good day?" She asked. She was such a good mother to all her kids

"It was okay." He replied simply then he looked up at her "I drew this for you." His hand dived into his satchel, fumbling around the endless amount of used paper. He looked into his bag just to see all of his drawings were covered in mud.

His mother's smile disappeared when she saw the state he was in. It obviously had not been a good day for him and when she saw what had happened to his drawings she shook her head

"What happened?" She asked. Jack threw his satchel against the wall angrily

"They took me HOURS!" He yelled frustrated. Hazel had a look of sympathy on her face. She knew how much he valued his drawings.

"Don't worry son, you'll draw more." She said trying to cheer him up. He sighed and smiled. Suddenly the sad and angry Jack disappeared

"Oh well. You're right."

He ran into the dining room where all of his siblings were sitting around the small round table talking to each other. This room was the smallest in the whole house. It had checked wallpaper that was worn out and ripped in random places. The round table was chipped at the edges and there were only a few wooden chairs left.

He remembered when they first got the table and chairs. All the kids had been so excited and couldn't wait to sit and eat on it. It was well polished and sparkling clean. The chairs were in perfect condition and everything. His father had had to save up for months to buy it.

It was the little things that made the Dawson's happy.

Jack pushed Richard along the small chair and sat himself down beside him. Richard turned to him

"Who said you could sit there?" He snarled. Sometimes Jack wondered if this mean fourteen year old was really his brother.

"Me." Jack replied and glared at his older brother. Richard had similarities to Jack, but there was no doubt that Jack was still the better-looking one. And that was one of the many reasons why Richard despised his one brother.

Esther and Marie were arguing from across the table like they always did while Martha and Grace were both chatting away about random things that had happened at school.

All Jack's sisters had strawberry blonde hair with dark green eyes. He found it easier to never get in their way because once you argue with one, you argue with all of them. They stuck together even when they told one another they hated each other.

Hazel re-entered the dining room and placed their food in front of all of them before returning to her seat.

All was silent around the table until Esther shattered the silence

"Marie skipped school today!" She yelled. Marie's eyes widened as she glared at Esther

"Esther! You promised you wouldn-"

"Why would you do that? Anything could have happened to you!" Martha exclaimed. She was the youngest of the girls but the most sensible.

Marie gave her an evil look "Shut up!"

Hazel was staring at her with disappointed eyes. She crossed her arms

"Why?" She asked simply "I do everything around here for you. Cook clean tidy- and all I ask in return is that you GO to school! It's not hard!"  
>The whole table had gone silent and even Jack was staring at his mother now. This was the sixth time Marie had skipped it.<p>

"Every other kid at this table manages to get to school but not you! What is the matter with you Marie? You're thirteen years of age, and such a bad example to Martha and Grace!"

Marie looked like she was going to scream but she kept her anger bottled up. Jack could see she was furious.

Esther turned to her with a huge smirk "Ha won't be seeing you're little friends now will you?"

That was it. The bottle that held Marie's anger smashed. She grabbed some of the mashed potato from her plate and threw it into Esther's face. Esther gasped while the others laughed.

Jack was almost crying with laughter. Esther turned to him

"You think it's funny you little gutter rat!"

Jack nodded while still laughing at her. Her anger just made it funnier. Esther picked a handful of food off her plate and lobed it at him. It hit and splattered all over his shirt.

"Oh that's it!" Jack yelled and before poor Hazel knew it, all seven kids were lobbing food at each other.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Hazel was yelling but they couldn't hear her over the sound of their own laughter and screams. Hazel sighed

"Your father will be home any sec-"

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" A voice boomed from the doorway. Everyone stopped and dropped the food they were holding. Jack immediately sat down as did the others. The man was their father, the most frightening person in the world to them. Getting caught by him meant major punishments-and damn would this punishment be bad.

"It's a mess! What are you Animals?"  
>Hazel turned to him "Joe it's alright I'll clean u-"<p>

"No you won't! The kids will. All of you. And since you decided to waste all this food, you won't get anything else today. Now hurry up and clean this mess."

Their dad was a strong man who had once been very handsome. Now though after all the stress he'd been through he'd began to get wrinkles and look more older than his original age. Jack wasn't close to his father at all; he was much closer to his mother. His father didn't really bother with him and sometimes he wondered if he even knew he was there at all. He seemed more interested in Richard who loved cars and things like that.

"It's really no problem I'll just clean it-"

"No Hazel. The kids did it so the kids will clean it. And you're all grounded aswell."

Jack almost burst he was so angry. Once their father and mother had walked away into the living room Jack looked at Esther

"This is all your fault!" He snapped in a whisper

Esther shook her head "IF Marie hear hadn't smashed mash into my face you wouldn't have laughed at me and I WOULDN'T HAVE THREW FOOD AT YOU!"

Marie pushed Esther a bit "You're blaming me? You told mom after you promised you wouldn't!"

"You guys are so stupid sometimes I wish I had more brothers." Jack said as he face palmed "Typical blondes." 

He walked past the table, heading for the doorway. Martha grabbed him and pulled him back

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Esther, Marie, Grace and Richard all nodded

"Yeah!" They all yelled together. Jack rolled his eyes and flicked Martha's forehead

"Out. Got a problem with that?" He didn't wait for her reply "Good. Have fun!" He said with a grin before running out of the house. Joe heard the door shut and got to his feet. He looked at Hazel who looked back

"Jack!" They both yelled together.

**Rose**

From the outside the new house just looked like the other one. Big and expensive. Ruth grinned down at her daughter

"Aw isn't just magnificent!"

Rose faked a small smile and slightly nodded. Ruth knew that her smile was as fake as her love for the house and she bent down to whisper into her ear

"Put a smile on your face. Joseph has paid for this house and everything in it so the least you can do is smile!"

Just as she mentioned him Joseph walked past them with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"It's glorious, isn't it?"

Ruth nodded, sharing his grin as she slipped her arm around his. Rose watched as her mother and 'father' walked into the house. She had everything a little girl could possibly ask for here. Maids, king sized beds and even pretty little dresses that came with matching shoes. Everything a little girl could dream of!

But Rose didn't want all of this. All she wanted was a friend…someone to talk to about her REAL feelings. She had never had a true friend; all the ones she had had at her old home were just people that she sat with. She hardly even knew their names. She never really spoke to any of them they just automatically accepted her into their group because they knew her parents were rich and powerful, just like theirs.

She wanted to be a normal kid but she knew that because of her mother and her strict rules she would never be one.

The neighbourhood looked nice, she had to admit that. Everything was so quiet you could hear a pin drop!

All the houses were big and finely built with windows that looked like they had never had a finger lay on them. She turned back to her own house. She supposed she better go see her new room.

She knew that everything would be arranged to her mother's liking, not hers. The room would be very tidy and she guessed it would be either a very light shade of pink or white. She despised the colour pink yet her mother loved it.

She took off her sun hat and walked inside the house nervously. Trudy (their maid) smiled at her

"Hello Rose. Have you seen your new room yet?" She asked with a grin. Rose shook her head

"No. I haven't."  
>Trudy smiled "Well come along with me, I'll show you."<p>

Trudy had always been the mother Rose never had. The one that cared about her more than money. She took Rose by the hand and led her up two floors of the house to a very spacious room. It didn't surprise her that her guess about the room was true. It was pink and everything was neat. One of the other maids was just finishing off smoothing down the sheets on her bed. Once she saw Rose and Trudy she quickly curtseyed and left without a word.

Trudy looked down a smile on her face hoping to see that Rose reflected her look. She did not. In fact she looked like she wanted to scream.

"Do you like it?"

It was a stupid question, but Trudy still asked. Rose gulped back the urge to tell her the truth and smiled

"Yes it's perfect." She lied "Could I be alone now please?"

Trudy nodded and left to go and help sort things out. Rose walked into her new room and slammed the door shut. It still smelt of fresh paint so she guessed it had been painted this morning.

She walked over to the window that was above her desk and peered out of it. Her room was at the back of the house, so she had a view of where the less fortunate people lived.

She felt so ungrateful. They had hardly anything yet they still managed to smile a genuine smile. Most of them didn't care about the money they had.

Rose sighed. Why couldn't she be like them?

**Jack**

He ran along the muddy road not caring that he was still in his uniform. His hat fell off his head but he didn't stop to pick it up.

He rounded the corner and stopped when he was in front of Fabrizio's house.

He knocked on it hastily, knowing his mother and father would come looking for him. Sofia opened the door and looked down at him. She seemed to be forcing a smile onto her face

"Oh Jack…Fabrizio isn't coming out tonight- but you can come inside."

Jack wiped his nose before nodding "Thanks Sofia." He said as he walked inside. Sofia showed him to the stairs and he dashed up them, bursting into Fabrizio's room.

"Hey!" He yelled in an excited voice. Fabrizio looked at him sadly.

"Jack I have something to tell you-"

"Hey where's your football? Let's sneak out and play!" He said, completely ignoring what Fabrizio had just said.

"Jack I…I cant my football is packed."

Jack turned his head to him with a surprised look

"What do you mean its 'packed'?"  
>Fabrizio showed him all the boxes that contained all of his things. Jack couldn't understand. Was he having some sort of clean out?<p>

"What's going on Fabri?"

Fabrizio looked at Jack with sorry eyes "Jack I…I'm going back to Italia with my mother and my new stepfather…he'sa rich you see?"

Jack's face dropped and he looked as though he'd just been stabbed

"Let me get this right…you're moving back to Italy…because your mom met a new guy? That's horse shit! You're my best friend!"

Fabrizio looked at him with sorrowful eyes

"Jack I'm sorry…you can come with me!"

Jack shook his head as he walked out of the room

"Don't be stupid Fabri'. I hope you have fun in a big new house- you'll turn into a snob!"

Fabrizio sighed "Jack…I'm sorry. I'll come back, I promise!"

Jack didn't reply. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could

Sofia smiled at him "Did you hav-"

He pushed past her and out of the door leaving her staring at him confused.

**Rose**

It was dinner time and just like any other time they had dinner, Rose was sat at the end of the table. She tried to isolate herself from her mother and stepfather. The silence that surrounded them was extremely uncomfortable for her. It was so awkward. It was like this all the time when it was just the three of them .

Rose tried her best to think of something to say but her mind was as blank as a piece of paper. She stirred her soup which was now getting cold.

Ruth looked down at Rose "You'll be starting school tomorrow. It's a private one so you'll get a brilliant education. You'll meet new friends as well."

Her voice held no excitement what so ever. In fact, Ruth sounded rather bored talking about the subject of school. She knew Rose hated school because in the last one she was constantly bullied over being a little bit chubbier than the other girls.

Rose didn't argue though she just nodded and continued to stir her soup. The clanking against the side of the bowl made Joseph look up

"Can you stop that's getting on my nerves."

Rose sighed heavily and threw her spoon onto the table, angrily. Ruth looked at her daughter with a shocked expression

"Rose don't be so rude!" She snapped in a whisper.

"Sorry mother." She said gloomily. She rose from her seat

"Excuse me I need some air."

Joseph and Ruth watched her leave before returning to their meal in awkward silence.

"Where are you going?" Trudy asked as Rose walked towards the front door

"Just out." Rose replied simply before leaving.

Once she was outside she ran. She ran out of the street she now lived in and into the poorer part. She told herself she was running away and never turning back.

She stopped for a second to catch her breathe. When she looked to her left she saw a forest; and that's when she had a crazy idea. She would camp there for the night!

Being an eleven year old kid she obviously had no clue how dangerous this all was and fearlessly she ran ahead.

**Jack**

He ran down the street, his sandy blonde hair swooping out of his face. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was leaving. What was he going to do now?

All the people who passed him smiled and said his name but he ignored them as he headed as fast as he could for the forest where 'his tree' was. He called it his because he used it to go there and think and sometimes even draw.

Once he was in the forest he stumbled all the way there before climbing to the top branch. He sat there, trying his best not to cry.

His father always told him that only girls cried and poor little Jack actually believed him. His blue eyes began to water as he watched the sun set but still he didn't let them fall.

He heard the trees rustling and then a small 'ouch' that sounded like a girl. Raising an eyebrow he climbed down to go see what it was.

He slowly walked around looking for the person who had made the sound. He was shocked but also slightly amused when he saw it was a rich girl wearing a blue dress which was caught on a tree branch. She was stuck.

Jack laughed when he saw her and she turned her head to him

"It's not funny!" She snapped. Jack smiled his cute smile as he walked towards her. Her curly red hair was infront of her face and her green eyes were staring into his

"You stuck?" He asked, still grinning

She rolled her eyes "No I'm just standing here for no reason!" She snapped. Jack laughed

"You don't sound like you're from around these parts."

Rose shook her head "I'm not. I moved here today…the uh…the richer part."

He understood why she was wearing such an expensive dress now

"Oh…I see. So what the hell you doin' down here?"

Rose looked around before looking back at him "I'm running away." She said. Jack laughed even louder now. How could she want or even think of running away?

"You? Run away? Why would you want to do that?"

Rose thought for a minute "Help me and I'll tell you."

Jack hesitated. He needed a new best friend now; she could just fit the spot. But then he thought about it. She was rich why would she want to hang around with him?

He sighed and un hooked her dress from the tree anyways. He expected her to just walk away and call him a name like most rich people did. But instead she smiled at him slightly

"My name is Rose." She said quietly. Jack outstretched his hand and she shook it

"I'm Jack. Jack Dawson. Sooo…why you running away then?"

"I know what you're thinking. Why should I run away I have everything. Well it's not always like that with rich people you know? Nobody cares about me. Its like Im just there for decoration. All my mother cares about is money. All I want is someone who cares…"

Jack rose an eyebrow "So you thought running away would help?"

Rose shrugged "I don't know, Jack."

"Hey I got an idea. How about I be your friend?"

Rose thought for a second before looking at him like he was crazy "You but…but….you're a boy."

Jack chuckled "Just 'cause I'm a boy doesn't mean we can't be friends. Come on, you seem pretty cool."  
>Rose blushed slightly before nodding "Alright…but my mother simply cannot know."<p>

Jack nodded his head "I understand. Come on, let me walk you home"

Rose accepted his offer and he walked her to her street before saying goodbye and leaving.

He had no idea that this one little rich girl would mean so much more to him in time….

**Rose**

As she walked back to her home she thought about her new friend. He was quite good-looking for someone who was poor. She'd never had a boy as a friend before. He seemed like a quite relaxed, laid back sort of person. She didn't know that he was actually so much more than that. He was a trouble maker but so much fun to be around.

She wondered when and how she would see him again. They didn't even know where eachother's houses where.

She forgot about him as she walked inside of her house. She figured he'd just be one of her distant friends, but she was wrong.

**It's not Monday, but I got this chapter finished today after a whole lot of thinking about how they would meet! **

**I wanted to update it now for some reason xD **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed; and thanks so much to the people who reviewed my last chapter! Do continue ^w^ **

**If there are any historical or just plain normal mistakes I am so sorry! I'm not the best at history and stuff xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose**

She turned over, pulling the thick white sheets around her tightly. She was in a peaceful sleep and snoring lightly like a small baby. That is until her mother came barging in, her curly red hair all over the place. She hadn't gotten ready yet and looked rough.

Ruth grabbed the covers and pulled them off Rose

"Come on. Time to get up! You have school today!"

Rose groaned as she opened her eyes, gloomily. Her eyes were blurry as she sat up on her bed.

"Mother…I don't feel too good." Rose lied. She felt perfectly fine, she just didn't want to go to school. Her mother shook her head and clapped her hands

"Rose get up now. I know you're faking. Here," she said as she placed Rose's new uniform on the bottom of her bed. She turned around and began to walk out of the room "shout for Trudy when you're ready. She'll do your hair for you."

Rose sighed heavily as she got off her comfy bed. Her bear pale feet met the cold wooden flooring and she shivered in her white night gown as she tip toed over to her curtains that were blocking out the light. She pulled them open, hoping to see a beautiful glowing sun staring down at her. To her disappointment all she was met with was a grey sky and boring rain that was dripping down her window.

She shook her head and turned back around, heading back towards her bed where her uniform lay. It wasn't a surprise that she had to wear a skirt and a white shirt. It was just like any school she'd been to really. She slipped them on before walking over to her mirror. She decided to not call out for Trudy. She wanted to do her own hair today. She tied her hair up into a very messy high ponytail. Her beautiful fiery curls fell out the back of it making it look even messier. She liked how it looked though; for once her hair wasn't nipping at the back of her neck uncomfortably. She even made her own bed before she left, something the maids would usually do. Obviously she didn't make it up as well as they did.

She walked downstairs and into the huge dining room where her mother and step-father were eating their breakfast. Ruth looked up at her and as soon as her blue eyes saw the state of her daughters hair she dropped her toast.

"Trudy!" Ruth yelled, angrily. There were sudden footsteps rushing towards the room they were in and within minutes Trudy burst through the door with a smile on her face

"Yes Miss?" She said. Ruth stood up, grabbed Rose's shoulders and turned her to look at Trudy

"What kind of hairstyle do you call this? Are you trying to get my girl humiliated!" She screamed. Trudy looked confused as she looked from Rose back to Ruth

"Miss…I haven't touched her hair this morning…she never called my name."

Ruth looked down at Rose, her anger turning towards her daughter

"So you did your own hair then?" She asked. Rose gulped before nodding nervously. Ruth pushed Rose fireclay into Trudy and sat back down at the table

"You take her back upstairs and sort her hair out! And hurry up with it, we're going to be late and she hasn't even eaten!"

Trudy nodded quickly as she turned with Rose and walked out of the room. Once they were up the stairs Trudy looked at Rose

"You shouldn't do things like this, Rose. You get me and yourself into trouble."

Rose looked back at her "I…I'm sorry Trudy…I just wanted to do it myself." She smiled but the smile was fake as always.

"I know Rose but you just have to understand, you need to start playing by your mothers rules. She'll be a lot nicer then."

Rose raised her eyebrow "Are you actually defending my mother?" She asked

Trudy laughed "I guess I am. Now just stay still and don't move."

She began to tie Roses hair up the way her mother liked it.

**Jack**

He felt Richards foot kick his chest. He threw the blankets off himself, sitting up

"Quit it!" He snapped in a croaky, tired voice. He heard Richard's childish laugh from under the covers. Yes unfortunately he and Jack had to sleep top and tail in a single bed. The girls had one double bed they all had to share. It got unbelievably hot in that room at night and sometimes Jack would just sleep on the floor.

Jack smacked the blanket where Richards face was making his older brother shoot up

"You touch me once more and you're dead, I swear."

Jack smirked, his blonde hair hanging over his blue eyes as he did. He poked his brother's arm and just as fast he did that, Richard smacked his head so hard he fell to the floor with a bang.

"OUCH!" Jack yelled as he held his head in his hands "THAT FUCKIN' HURT!"

"Shut up." They heard Esther mutter from the bed across from theirs.

"You shut up!" Richard snapped back. Jack got to his feet, feeling awfully dizzy and sick. Richard watched as suddenly the colour faded from his little brother's face. Richard froze, knowing what was going to happen next…

Sick poured out of Jack's mouth and onto the girl's bed. Richard just stared with an eyebrow raised whilst the girls got up and saw what was going on…

Esther screamed so loud Jack thought she was going to wake the whole neighbourhood up! Martha, Grace and Marie just stared with a look of disgust.

Everything went quiet until Esther screamed at the top of her lungs

"MOOOOOOM!"

She was clenching the white sheets of the bed tightly. Their mother was there within an instant.

"Wh-what is it? What's going on?" She asked, tiredly.

Esther jumped off the bed and pointed to Jack "HE was sick all over OUR bed!"

Hazel looked down at Jack with a worried expression "Are you okay Jack?"

"Never mind him! Look at our bed for crying out loud!"

Hazel ignored her whining daughter and felt Jack's head. He felt extremely hot

"No school for you today. The rest of you up. Now."

"But if Jack gets to stay home then…I want to." Marie said, crossing her arms. Hazel glared at her

"Get up now. I'm walking you there so I know you don't do you're little trick." She turned back to Jack "You get back into bed…I'll see to you once everyone is ready." She said with a warm smile. Jack climbed back into the bottom of his bed and lay down feeling totally exhausted.

The rest of them got up and began following their mother with excuses why they should also stay home.

Jack actually hated missing school because whenever he did he had to lie in bed ALL day. Well, Fabrizio was moving so there'd be nothing to do if he went to school either.

He closed his eyes again, hoping he could just sleep all day long.

**Rose**

She stood next to her mother as all the other boys and girls were running inside of the school. Ruth glanced down at her daughter as she pulled her gloves on.

"Go on then; I'll be back to pick you up later."  
>Rose didn't say anything, just tried to hid behind her mother who angrily pulled her back and glared at her<p>

"Don't be so immature Rose; you are not a three year old anymore. It's just school now go inside!" She snapped. She pushed Rose away from her and signalled for her to go inside.

Ruth turned away and walked off without so much as a goodbye. Rose watched with a hurt expression as her mother walked away. She had expected her mother to at least give her a small kiss and cuddle before she left. You know, like most mothers do. 

As she watched her mother walk away until she could no longer see her. Then she turned towards the school building with a nervous face. A sudden feeling of fear washed over her.

She heard girls giggling from behind her and she turned to see what they were laughing at.

"Pffhahah…nice hair." One of the girls mocked. Rose smiled thinking she genuinely liked her long red locks

"Thank you." She said with a smile

"You look like a ghost," another one said "and your hair is ginger."

They burst into another fit of laughter while Rose felt herself blush.

"You're fat." The girl at the very front with short blonde hair said with a smirk. Rose just stared at them, her green eyes becoming more and more watery with each and every comment.

They walked past her, knocking into her as they did. Rose already hated this school. A boy with black hair and dark green eyes walked up behind her

"Hello there."

Rose almost jumped out of her skin! She quickly turned to face him

"H-hello." She stuttered, blinking back her tears.

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked. She nodded in reply and he smiled showing a set of pearly white teeth

"I'm Caledon Hockley. But please, call me Cal."

Rose smiled "I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater. Nice to meet you Cal."

They shook hands

"Come on, I'll show you around."

He gripped her hand protectively. Rose glanced at him and knew, even though he was acting kind, she wasn't going to like this boy.

**Jack**

It had been an hour now since his siblings had gone to school and he just couldn't sleep. He felt completely fine now.

His mother was cleaning his sick of the other bed

"I feel fine, mom. Can I please go outside now?" He begged. Hazel looked at him then back at what she was doing

"No Jack. You're ill you need rest."

Jack sat up "But mom! I'm fine really. It was just a little bit of sick."

"Jack I don't care. You're staying in bed and that's final."  
>Jack groaned and let himself fall back down<p>

"Argh fine!"

Hazel smiled at her son "How's Fabrizio? Hope he hasn't got your sickness."

"Fabrizio's uh…he's moving back to Italy."

Hazel stopped suddenly and turned to Jack "aw Jack…I'm sorry about that dear."

Before Jack could reply there was a knock at the front door. Jack jumped out of bed and ran for it

"I'll get it!" He yelled to his mother.

He got to the door and yanked it open with a smile glued to his face. When he saw Fabrizio his smile faded

"What are you doing here?" He asked dryly

"I…I came to say goodbye, Jack. I want you to have this." He handed his old football over to him. Jack held it in his hands, shocked

"But Fabri'…your dad got you this!"

"Haha I know but I want you to have it. Keep it safe because when I come back I want to have a game with you." He winked and Jack smiled.

"Come here." Jack said and pulled his friend into a friendly hug. Both their eyes were watering but not one of them started to cry

"So…you leaving today?" Jack asked, trying to keep smiling. Fabrizio nodded sadly

"I just came to tell your mother I said bye…but I can tell it straight to you now. I'll see you again Jack; I promise."

The two did their secret handshake before saying their final goodbyes. Jack closed the door slowly feeling like a huge part of him had just been ripped away without warning.

Hazel was staring at him waiting for him to start crying "Jack? Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded

"I'm gonna miss that boy." Jack muttered as he walked back into his room, Fabrizio's football tucked under his arm. He had to hide it in case Richard saw it.

He sat on the bed sadly. Hazel walked in and sat down beside him

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"No thanks." He said.

Hazel sighed "Look Jack, you're going to meet a lot of people who are gonna end up leaving…and yes at first it hurts; I know that. But you have to stay strong because that's what they would want. So…don't start getting all depressed because of this, okay?"

Jack smiled and nodded "Okay mom."  
>Hazel ruffled his sandy hair before getting up and walking out of the room. Before she left she turned back to him<p>

"Oh; and Jack?"

He looked up "Yeah?"

"You can go out when the rest of the kids leave school."

Jack grinned "Thanks mom."

**Rose**

Ruth was there to walk her home after school. She didn't even ask how her day had been. She looked down at Rose's red puffy eyes but then looked away. It was clear to her she had been crying but she didn't care.

"Come along Rose." She said and turned away.

They walked in awkward silence as other kids passed, giving Rose horrible looks.

"Mother I don't want to go back to that school." Rose said as they got inside their house. Ruth looked at her sternly

"Trudy take Rose upstairs and get her changed." She said, pretending she didn't hear what she had just said. Trudy had heard what Rose had just said

"Miss…didn't you hear what Rose just said?" She asked. Ruth looked at Trudy with a look of anger

"Do as I say Trudy." She clicked her fingers "Hurry up! You're both as slow as each other." 

"She never listens." Rose said, her voice almost breaking as she held her tears back. Trudy felt bad for her. She had been here almost all Rose's life and had constantly listened to Ruth go on at her.

She quickly got her dressed into a white dress with a small flower pattern that ran along the bottom.

By the time Trudy had dressed and re-did Rose's hair it was dinner time.

Rose told her mother she wasn't hungry to avoid sitting in awkward silence again and she headed out down to the area she'd met Jack.

She didn't know where to find him but she wanted to see him again. As she walked she saw whole groups of kids playing games with the simplest things. It was like the kids from here were all friends.

As she watched the huge group play she began to think that life would be better here than where she lived already! 

She was lost in thought when Jack realized her curly red hair and expensive dress. He decided to play a small prank on her and he crept up behind her before grabbing her arms

"Give me all your money!" He yelled. She screamed in fright making Jack let go. Rose turned to him angrily

"Jack!" She yelled. Her look held no amusement at all unlike his.

"Oooh did I scare you? Sorry." He said with a laugh. She shook her head

"You look nice." He said after a while of silence.

"Yes I look nice that doesn't mean I feel nice. This dress is FAR too tight and my hair…is just getting on my nerves!"

"Shouldn't you get the next size up if it's too tight?" Jack asked. Rose took it the wrong way

"Excuse me? It is not my fault that I am this weight! You're being extremely rude!"

Jack stared at her; startled that she'd began to bark at him for nothing.

"Why would you even say that? I mean I try so hard to lo-"She couldn't take it anymore. She turned away and began to cry. Jack seemed shocked that she'd took a simple thing like that to heart

"Hey all I said was shouldn't you get the next size up. I wasn't tryna be rude…" He didn't know what exactly to do. He didn't want to hug her or anything in case she rejected him. A sudden idea hit him like a rock and he placed his hand on her shoulder

"Hey how about we go get some candy?" He said, a huge mischievous grin spreading across his lips. Rose looked up at him

"C-candy? Sorry Jack; I can't. Mother says-"

"Mother says this mother says that. Rose, come on. It's just a bit of candy. She'll never know." He had grabbed her hand and was pulling her along but she was still refusing

"Jack I couldn't possibly-Jack! Stop I can't!"

Jack grinned "You can Rose! Just come on."

Rose looked over her shoulder "Fine. But I haven't got any money so I don't know how we'll pay."

Jack smirked "Who said anything about spending cash?"

Rose's eyebrows shot up. She knew what he was planning to do and she didn't like it…

**Jack**

They got into the town after some time of walking. The shops were squeezed closely together and it was rather busy. Jack and Rose were both clutching each other's hands. Rose didn't want to get lost here and end up getting found by her mother.

Jack pulled her down to the sweet shop which was half way into the town. He pushed open the door, making the bell jingle. The man's beady eyes lifted from his paper and looked at the two.

Jack smiled at him but he ignored him and looked back down at his paper.

"Jack I have a bad feeling about this." Rose said as Jack eyed up the endless amount of sweets and chocolate.

"Rose, come on. It's just a bit of fun. Do you know what fun is?" He asked with a smirk. Rose gave him a funny look

"Of course I know what fun is! Just not your kind of fun." She whispered. Jack looked down at her dress

"Okay Rose I want you to go and distract the owner while I get as many things as I can. Can you do that for me?"

Rose was going to say no but the smell of all the sweets was making her mouth water and she was just as hungry as Jack. Plus she was starting to get a rush from this all. She nodded and walked over to the counter. The man looked over at her as he licked his lips

"What can I do for you?" He asked. Rose had to think before she replied

"I uh…um…do you know where I can find a good dress shop?" She asked. It was lame but it did the trick.

"There's a one not too far from here. It's called are you going to buy anything or not?" He asked rudely. Rose stared at him not knowing what to say. His eyes moved from Rose to Jack. They widened when he spotted him stuffing toffee into his pockets.

"Hey! HEY!" He yelled. Jack looked at Rose who looked back

"RUN!" He yelled with a grin. Rose was so shocked she stood still for a couple of seconds while Jack ran out of the shop. She realized he was going and the shop keeper was beginning to chase after them and she began to run behind Jack. She didn't know why but she actually was finding this quite fun.

"GET BACK HERE!" The man yelled as he picked up the pace. He almost got Rose but Jack grabbed her just in time and pulled her along. She kept stumbling because of her uncomfortable shoes.

A tall man walked passed them and accidently tripped the shop keeper over. Jack laughed wildly and Rose didn't mean to, but she did too.

She was shocked at herself for laughing at something so cruel…but it was pretty funny.

The two got away finally and stopped when they were in the forest. Jack knelt down, pulling Rose down with him. She watched as he pulled sweets upon sweets out of his pockets.

"Jack…that was a very stupid thing you did." She spoke as she patted her hair back. Jack looked at her with an amused expression before looking back down at the sweets

"Alright, I'll share them out." He said. Rose shook her head

"Oh no Jack I don't want any, thank you anyways."

Jack shook his head

"Take them." He said

"No Jack really…"

"Rose, take them or I'll force feed you them." He said with a laugh. Rose smiled and took the sweets out of Jack's soft hands with a bit of a blush.

"T-thank you." She stuttered. Jack was already shovelling the sweets into his mouth. Rose looked down at the sugery treats. After all the names she got called today she didn't want to eat them.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. Any other kid wouldn't hesitate if given sweets. But he knew Rose wasn't just any kid.

"I…shouldn't eat them." She pushed them back into his hands "As much as I'd love to I can't."

"Come on your mom won't find out. I don't plan on telling her!" He grinned

"It's not that."

Jack raised an eyebrow "Then what is it? Come on Rose you can tell me."

"I'm…so big how can you even offer me sweets?"

Jacks eyes almost came out of their sockets. She thought she was fat? Was she kidding?  
>"You're not fat!" He said shocked "That's a normal weight to me! How could you even think that you're fat?"<p>

Rose slightly smiled. No one had ever disagreed with her when she said she was fat before. No one had ever even tried to make her feel better about herself

"Those dresses you're wearing are just too small! Your mother must be a total idiot."  
>"I beg your pardon?" Rose said, trying not to laugh at him.<p>

"Well she obviously doesn't know how to dress you properly. Another thing you don't have to be polite around me. It's really hard to understand you with all your fancy words." They both laughed

"It's just a natural thing now." She said with a smile "I've spoken like this for so long."

Jack thought for a second "So how long have you dressed like that for?"

Rose looked at him "Since the day I was born. My weight is 'big'-"

"Fat." Jack corrected her with a less formal word

Rose coughed and said quietly "Fat," she looked around before continuing "To the people who live up there. They're all really small and thin…whilst I…I'm quite tall and wider than them."

Jack made a 'pfft' sound before saying "Trust me Rose, you're not fat. And compared to me, you're pretty small." He smirked

She rolled her eyes before getting up "My mother's probably waiting for me. I should go. It's been nice." She curtseyed and Jack burst out laughing making her blush

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Jack shook his head before standing up "Just meet me here tomorrow I got a surprise for you! I'm sure you'll love it!"

Rose smiled "Okay then." Jack grabbed her hand and put something inside of it before walking off. When she re opened her hand she realized it was the candy she kept saying she didn't want. She smiled as she walked back to her home.

**Rose**

She didn't get very far before Cal bumped into her, making her drop the sweets Jack had given her.

"Oh sorry." Cal said, sounding bored. He looked down at the sweets that were now on the floor then back to Rose. He looked a little disgusted "I think it's best they're on the floor though…" He looked her up and down "Don't you?"

That was unbelievably rude. He was calling her fat even though he was supposed to be her friend.

"Yes. It's alright I was just heading home."

"Exercising down there were you?" He asked pointing down to the street she'd just come from. Rose gulped

"I was just…walking around."

Cal shook his head with a small laugh "Well I'll believe that. I doubt you'd actually want to be down there, would you?"

Rose shook her head "No I wouldn't."

Cal looked at her suspiciously "So you didn't meet anyone…like Jack Dawson?"

Her heart skipped a beat "I've never heard of such a person." Rose lied

"Good because you should know Rose that boy is **nothing **but trouble. You should stay as far away from him and his family as possible."

Rose nodded slightly before rushing past him without saying goodbye. She ran back home. Once she got inside she was met by her mother who didn't look very happy.

"And where have you been?" She asked

Rose thought "I went…to my new friend's house."

Ruth didn't believe her "And I take it your friend didn't have a clock? it's way past seven you should have been in half an hour ago!"

"Sorry mother." She said gloomily. Ruth shook her head

"Go straight to bed. You will not be allowed to leave this house tomorrow."

Rose looked up quickly "but mother it's a Saturday…couldn't I please jus-"

"No. You are staying inside and that's that. Now go upstairs and stay in bed for the rest of the night."

Rose wanted to shout no at her mother and run back outside but she knew it would be best not to. She headed up the stairs sadly. Why should she listen to her? Jack had made plans with her and she intended to keep them even though she was still quite unsure about him.

Tomorrow, early in the morning, she was going to go and get Jack in a way her mother would not like at all.

**I hope you liked it! :D **

**Thanks everyone for reviewing they keep me going! Thanks for the faves too! :D **

**Also the next chapter is going to be a really nice one where Rose becomes more comfortable around Jack. I actually can't wait to write it! I have a billion ideas for this fic so keep reading :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose**

It was six in the morning and the house was completely dead. It was still quite dark outside but Rose knew that if she didn't get out now, she never would.

She got out of bed slowly and quietly. She didn't know why she was being quiet. Her parents room was far from hers.

There wasn't a sound in the whole house as she flicked her light on. She opened her closet, picking out a random dress and slipping it on. She sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair a little. She didn't bother tying it up. She took out a pair of shoes and put them on before leaving her room.

She tip toed down the stairs trying to stay as quiet as possible. There were no lights on and she could hardly see the next step. Once she was at the bottom she quietly opened the front door and left. She didn't leave a note or anything like that. She would let her mother find out herself.

Once she was outside she felt like the chains that held her back inside the house snapped off her and she was free and careless! It was a good feeling and she thought it was something to do with going to see Jack. She had butterflies in her stomach but she didn't know why.

She knew Jack probably wouldn't be up. He would be lying in like most kids on a Saturday. She was excited to say the least, but also quite nervous. The fact that she had no idea what Jack had planned was some-what frightening. She had liked yesterday even though what they did was truly wrong, it had been the most fun she'd had for a while. She walked down the street calmly as the light rain fell on her. She had to find something to do until Jack woke up. Maybe she could try and find where he lived? No, that would be dangerous.

She decided to stay up at her side of town for a bit. It was no fun at all but she couldn't go down there right now.

An hour passed, and then two and she knew she'd given him enough time to wake up. She headed down there, trying not to smile so much. She couldn't help it she felt like her mouth was controlling itself.

As she neared the spot he told her to meet him she stopped and took a deep breath.

_Think about what you're doing Rose…your mother is going to be furious…go back!_ The more she thought about it, the more she was tempted to turn around and walk back home. Luckily she didn't. She pushed all the bad thoughts out of her mind and focussed on Jack. She waited for him for a while before he finally did turn up, panting for breath.

She felt her mouth turn into a tooth grin as his eyes looked into hers "Hello Jack." She said

"Well hello. I didn't think you'd be here." He said with a half smirk. Rose realized the bag he was carrying

"What's in that?" She asked, curiously. Jack grinned

"I'm gonna ask you to do something crazy! But you can't say no. I refuse to take no for an answer!" He said excitedly "So, you promise not to?"

Rose thought for a second before slowly nodding her head

"Okay…I uh…I promise." She said slowly. Jack's smile grew bigger as he pulled a pair of his pants that had suspenders attached, a shirt and a pair of his shoes. Rose looked at him confused.

"Why do you have extra clothes?" She asked. Jack laughed  
>"Seriously? Oh come on Rose, I thought you were smart!" He laughed then handed her the clothes over.<p>

_OH NO_ she thought _why did I promise to do this?_

"Put them on." He said he turned around "I wont look, don't worry."

Rose's mouth moved like she was going to say something but nothing came out

"Jack I couldn't-"

Jack turned back around, his hair swaying as he did "Rose you promised. Come on, you're always moaning about your stupid dresses."

True. She had promised him, and she kept her promises not matter how awful they were. She gulped

"What am I going to do with my dress?" She asked. Jack shrugged  
>"Leave it here."<p>

He turned back around "I'll hide you. Quickly, put 'em on."  
>"But Jack these are boys clothes!" She snapped<p>

"Rose put them on. I have something fun planned but you can't do it in your dress."

Sighing but feeling slightly amused, Rose began to undress and redress into Jack's clothes. It was weird getting dressed outside but she did as she was told.

His clothes were so comfortable; nothing like her horribly tight dresses. The shoes had plenty of room for her feet and she felt good wearing them. She laughed and Jack turned around

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." She rolled her eyes while Jack smirked as he let his football drop from underneath his arm. Now Rose had truly seen it all.

**Jack**

He knew Rose would do it. It was extremely weird handing his clothes over to her at first, but once she put them on he felt normal again.

They tossed her dress and shoes to the side as he made space to play football. He turned to Rose

"Come on." He said as he kicked the ball over to her. She just stared down at it. She looked really different as she stood there in Jack's shirt and pants which were too big for her. Jack actually thought she looked…cute.

He blushed but quickly shook it off

"C'mon Rose! Kick it back to me! Don't be shy!"

Rose shook her head "Jack, I can't really! I don't know ho-"

"Just kick it!" He laughed. Rose hesitated before trying to kick the ball over to him. Her foot missed, and Jack's shoe came flying off her foot, almost hitting him in the face.

"Wow!" Jack yelled. Rose couldn't help but giggle at her foolish mistake.

"Sorry!" She shouted over to him. He laughed

"That was terrible!" He kicked it back at her "Do it again! And here's your shoe!" He tossed his shoe back over to her.

It took Rose a few tries to actually get it right but once she did, she was a whiz at it!

As soon as she got it right she began to have a lot of fun. She was grinning and laughing as she kicked the ball around. Jack liked seeing her enjoy herself. It was nice.

An hour after running around kicking the ball at each other Jack decided to stop. Rose didn't want to she was really buzzed up now

"Aw come on Jack! I tried to go easy on you!" She laughed, taking a deep breath. Jack sat down

"God Rose…you really should have been a boy." He laughed. Rose rolled her eyes

"Life would be so much easier if I was a boy."

She sat down beside him. Jack never stopped thinking of ways to keep others happy and right now wasn't any different.

"Hey Rose? How about we head to the beach? I'll get us something to eat."

"It's…a bit cold for the beach, isn't it?"

Jack shook his head "Don't worry we won't go in the water. Come on it'll be a blast!"

Rose refused like she always did but Jack bribed her to go with him. They had to walk there but it was only an hour away from where they lived.

"So what did you tell your mom?" Jack asked as they walked. Rose glanced at the sky

"I didn't. I had to sneak out."

Jack laughed "Well, well. Aren't you a little rebel?"

Rose shook her head with a grin "I was just curious to what you had planned for me."

"I bet you didn't expect that, huh?"

"Never in my life would I imagine myself doing such a…boyish thing in boys clothing." She looked at him "You're just full of surprises Jack. That's what I like about you."

Jack's cheeks turned a light shade of pink "Hehe…yeah…" He said nervously.

"Oh! There it is!" Rose shrieked as they came closer to the beach and the few shops across the road from it. She ran towards a bench and sat down on it, patting the space next to her and looking at Jack.

Jack smiled "I'll just go get us something to eat first"

"Oh good! I'm starved!"

**Rose**

As she watched Jack walk towards the fish and chip shop she couldn't help but wonder why he was doing all this for her. She was a spoilt little rich girl and he was a poor boy who hardly had anything. He could be hanging around with some interesting people, not her.

She was glad she had met him though otherwise she didn't know where she would be right now.

She shook that thought away and looked out at the sea. The sun shone down on it making it glisten beautifully. The deep blue colour reminded her of Jack's kind eyes. She began to doze off into a long daydream about her life.

A few minutes later she was snapped out of it by Jack handing over a cone of hot chips. Rose thanked him with a beautiful smile.

For a while they just sat there eating and staring out at the sea, the wind messing up their hair. It was awkward silence though it was blissful. All that could be heard was the sound of the waves and the odd footsteps of people passing by. Yes, it was pretty cold out there but Rose didn't care about any of that right now.

"So," She said finally breaking their peaceful silence "What made you chose to hang around with me?"

Jack looked as though he was thinking for a moment before he replied "I knew that once your shell was cracked you'd be fun to be around."

Rose pushed her hair back out of her face "Do you attend school?"

Jack looked at her "Yeah Rose. Just because I'm poor doesn't mean I don't have an education." He laughed.

"I hate school. It's like…being locked inside of a room full of all your worst nightmares. You could learn so much more by just…exploring the world! Heading out to places you'd never even think existed" She was talking about her dreams now, what she wished she could do. She stopped quickly

"You're cool Rose. Don't let your mom put your fire out." Jack said as he popped another chip into his mouth. Rose couldn't help but notice that for a poor kid Jack sure did have nice teeth.

"Are you attracted to any girls are your school?" Rose asked a small smirk appearing on her face. Jack laughed

"Well, there is this one girl. Her names May. Hold on a sec'." He said and began looking inside his satchel that he had been carrying around all day; he pulled out a dirty piece of paper and showed it to Rose. Rose was amazed at the drawing that was on it. The drawing was of a rather pretty girl around their age sitting at a desk. Jack smiled as he saw Rose's gawping expression

"T-that's her?" She asked still amazed at his drawing. Jack nodded

"Yeah. I've been told a million things about her from my old friend Fabrizio. She sounds really cool…but she doesn't even know I exist."

"How?" Rose asked, intrigued to hear about the girl Jack liked. Jack shrugged

"I'm too nervous to let her know I exist, I guess."

"You? Nervous? Jack what do you have to be nervous for? You're amazing, fun and a really good friend. What girl doesn't like that? You know what I think? I think you should go talk to her on Monday."

Jack put his drawing back into his satchel "I…I don't know Rose. I mean lots of guys like her."

Rose felt a tinge bit jealous that he liked another girl but not a lot. She didn't really want to date Jack.

"Talk to her Jack! You'll never know 'til you try!" Rose thought for a minute "You made me play football; I was surprised to see that I liked it. You'll also be surprised to see that she might just like you Jack."

Jack's frown turned into a huge grin "Alright. First thing on Monday I'm talking to her."

Rose's pink lips quirked at the corners "Good." 

**Jack**

It was just getting dark as they headed back to their homes. Jack did the same thing he did when Rose was getting dressed into his clothes. He waited until she had her dress back on before he turned around and took his pants, shoes and shirt off her. The two were just smiling at each other goofily, not really knowing what to say.

"I'll uh…I'll see you soon." Jack eventually said. Rose snapped out of her daydream

"Yes. Thank you for a nice day out Jack…it really was amazing."

Jack half smiled "You deserved it." And with that they both set off their separate ways.

Jack couldn't stop thinking about the redheaded beauty he'd just spent the entire day with. He knew that they were becoming closer each and every time they spent together. He smiled as he thought about how much fun he'd had with her today. His clothes held her scent now and he liked it. He didn't like her in the way he liked May but he found her as amazing as her.

His smile faded as he entered his house just to be met by his mother. She looked angry.

"Where have you been? It's ten o'clock!" She snapped "You've had me and your father worried SICK!"

Jack looked at his father who looked extremely bored

_Pfft yeah I doubt he even realized I was gone_ he thought.

"I'm sorry mom. I just…lost track of time."

It was kind of the truth. When he was with Rose, chatting away with her time seemed to fly by.

"I'm just glad you're safe…go on, your suppers on the table."

Hazel smiled. She could never stay angry at him for long. As Jack strolled past them Joe looked at his wife in an angry way

"You can't let him get away with things so easily. You will treat these kids equal!"

Hazel glared at him "I can't help but feel a little sorry for the kid since he has a father who hardly ever realizes he's alive!"

Joe shook his head at her "That's not true."

"You and your favouritism Joe! You have to realize that Jack needs a dad as well as Richard!"

"I can't help it Hazel! Not when he's not even my son!"

"Keep your voice down!" Hazel screamed.

"Sorry…but I can never look at that boy without seeing…that man." Joe said before walking into their bedroom and slamming the door. Hazel sighed. He was right, Joe wasn't Jack's dad. She never wanted him to know. Not after all these years. She cheated on Joe once…it was a mistake but it got her pregnant with Jack.

Joe forgave her but he never looked at Jack like his own. Never. Jack never realized this.

Hazel took a deep breath in and forgot about it.

**Rose**

As you can imagine once Rose got in, her mother did not stop shouting at her.

She sat her down at the dining table and shouted what she wanted to say at her. Rose sat back and took it. She wasn't listening to her. She was thinking of how much fun she'd had today. Finally her mother stopped yelling

"Do I make myself clear?" She asked. Rose quickly looked at her

"Yes mother." She said quietly

"If you keep this attitude up Rose I won't let you see sunlight again. Who is this friend you keep going to see anyways? I want to talk to their parents." 

Rose throat suddenly went dry. She didn't know what to tell her "Her names…um…Kim and she lives far away from here." She lied. It was a pathetic lie and even Ruth didn't fall for it

"What are you hiding Rose? If you don't tell me I'll find out for myself and when I do, things will not be good between me and you."

"They've never been." She muttered.

"Now, it's passed your bedtime. Go to bed."

Rose did as she was told and went to her bedroom.

Ruth sighed stressfully as she placed her glass of wine ontop of the fireplace. Trudy had watched the whole thing with wide eyes

"I think Rose just wants to be loved. Then maybe she wouldn't do the things she does." She said bravely. Ruth glared angrily at her

"You think you know everything don't you Trudy? Well you don't! You're just a silly little maid who I have here to keep this house clean! I could easily kick you out!"

"And make Rose's life an even bigger misery than it already is? Do you know what that kid is going through?" Trudy yelled. Ruth was surprised that Trudy was shouting at her

"Don't you DARE argue with me in _**MY**_ home!"

"I wouldn't argue with you if you were a good mother!"

Ruth went completely silent. Her red lips stuck together. She had nothing to say to that

"You don't see it, do you? Rose is the way she is because of you! She is bullied t school Ruth; did you even know that?"

Ruth shook her head

"You see! You don't even know the simplest things about YOUR OWN KID!"

"Trudy you are just a maid; stop arguing with me or I'll kick you out."

Trudy shook her head "Why should I listen to you? I'm not your kid."

Ruth felt her anger reach its peak. She turned around and threw her glass of wine at her helpless maid. It stained the walls before hitting her, cutting into her skin.

Ruth stared at what she had just done. Trudy was bleeding quite badly

Joseph entered the room just then and when he saw the site he immediately gasped

"What have you done?" He asked Ruth in a shocked voice. Ruth had tears streaming down her face

"She shouldn't tell me how to treat my child!"

Joseph shook his head at her "Come on Trudy; let me see to that wound. Ruth…go to bed."

Still sobbing Ruth climbed the stairs shakily. What had she done to her own maid? Almost killed her that's what!

Ruth peered into Rose's bedroom. She was asleep, her red hair covering her face. Ruth looked around the room before shutting the door. She walked down the empty passage to her's and Joseph's bedroom.

**The next day**

Rose got up quickly, not bothering to change. She ran down the stairs to see Trudy. She couldn't wait to tell her what she'd did the day before. She got to the bottom of the steps and to her surprise Trudy was holding a white suitcase in both her hands near the front door. She didn't have her usual maid outfit on which surprised Rose.

Her mother and Jospeh were both saying goodbye to her.

"I hope you find a better place to work. I am truly sorry about my wife's violent behaviour."

Trudy nodded "Thank you . Do pass my goodbyes onto Rose."

Rose got up from the stairs and walked over to the door "I'm right here Trudy-where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Rose." She said with a small smile "You be good now. Goodbye." She left before Rose could say anything more. The three watched as Trudy left in a cab, Rose's eyes filling with tears.

"Rose go upstairs and get dressed." Ruth said, sounding distant.

"But-"Rose tried to argue

"No buts! Do as I say!" Ruth half shouted

"Who's going to do my hair then?

Ruth shook her head "Just go upstairs now! I'll do it!"

Trudy's words weren't going to change Ruth's attitude towards her daughter.

**Jack**

The table was quiet for once as all of them sat around it, picking at their dinners. Hazel tried to smile

"Come on guys! Eat up."

"I'm not hungry." Marie said as she pushed her plate away from her. Hazel sighed

"What is wrong with you kids today? Usually you're happy."

"Oh I don't know mom- maybe it's because Jack gets a longer time to stay out." Esther said as she let go of her fork. Joe leaned over to Hazel and whispered

"I told you what would happen."

Hazel laughed nervously "Jack wasn't supposed to stay out that late last night."

"But he still gets away with it?" Richard asked "That's not fair. Jack gets away with everything."  
>"Stop ganging up on me! Jeez." Jack shouted "I said I was sorry for staying out so long and I won't do it again."<p>

"I bet he was with a girl!" Marie yelled. Esther agreed with her sister

"Yeah!"

"Don't be so silly. Jack was just…out."

"Is that why his clothes STINK of perfume?"

Jack froze, his food dropped from his fork that had almost made its way to his mouth.

Everyone turned to him in uncomfortable silence

"I wasn't with a girl!" He eventually spat

"Jack…please don't lie." Hazel said softly. Joe didn't waste a minute in shouting at him

"Stop being so soft on the boy! He was obviously with a girl last night. What did you do then Jack? Do you think you're any more special than the kids at this table?"

Jack shook his head "No dad."

"Good because you're not." Joe said, calming down now.

Jack looked at his mother who gave him a look that read 'I'm sorry'. He didn't know why she was sorry it was his dad who should be!

He decided he wasn't hungry and spent the rest of the day in his room.

**I hope you liked it because it took me a while to write xD **

**So it started as quite a happy chapter but then Trudy leaves and Jack gets shouted at! There are going to be some emotional things in this story so beware of some chapters I will warn you when I write them. :D **

**Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed I love you for it! I love your reviews they keep me knowing that people are interested in this! **

**Btw! In the next chapter I skip 3 years to when Jack is 15 and Rose is 14. Obviously I'll tell you what happened between the years and stuff :D **

**And I know I updated this one like two days after the other one but lol I wanted to bro :D **


	5. Chapter 5

'_**You got a fast car  
>I want a ticket to anywhere<br>Maybe we make a deal  
>Maybe together we can get somewhere…'~<strong>__**Mutya Buena, fast car. 3 **_

**Jack**

There he sat, shaking nervously as the bell for the end of school rang. All the kids jumped up without clearing up and exited the classroom, Jack following behind them.

He felt sweat roll down his forehead as he neared May who was standing with her back to him. He took a deep breath before tapping her shoulder

"Um," he started trying not to stutter "'Scuse me?" She turned to him, her bored brown eyes meeting with his and in an instant they widened

"Can I help you?" She asked. Jack smiled and nodded

"Yes. I was just wondering," he said curiously with a smirk "Did it hurt?"

She raised an eyebrow "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven…" He said feeling pretty pathetic. Her serious face turned into an amused one and she laughed

"Who are you?" She asked finally. Jack's cheeks were a deep shade of crimson now

"I'm-uh…Jack Dawson." He flipped his hair out of his eyes making May smile

"I've saw you around. You know; you're pretty cute."

Jack laughed a little "I could say the same 'bout you."

She was one of those super-pretty very popular girls. Her fine hair was tied back into a ponytail and her tanned skin was flawless. When she smiled her dimples showed making her look even cuter.

"So Jack, you going to ask me out or what?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. Jack was shocked. It was** that** easy? In that case he should have just skipped the awkward flirt line and asked her out!

"It's a bit…soon? Isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes with a quick tut "Jack you like me and I like you. We can get to know each other if you say yes."

Jack was blushing "Y-yeah."

She smiled cutely "Great! Hey we should hang out tonight!"

Jack grinned "Okay, sure. See you tonight."

She smiled at him before they both set off to their homes. Jack couldn't stop thinking about her now!

As he walked down the dirty pavement his heart raced. Nothing else crossed his mind at this moment, not even Rose.

**Rose**

Her mother tugged at her hair, not even trying to be gentle. She yelped a little

"Mother could you try and be gentler? You're hurting me."

Rose watched her mother in the mirror as she looked down at her with an evil glare

"Why can't you learn to do your own hair? I bet every other little girl around here knows how to."

Rose couldn't believe that anyone could possibly do this hairstyle on their own. It was so complicated with all the twists that you had to do and all the clips you had to use. Rose could never imagine herself doing it. She didn't reply, instead just watched her frustrated mother in the mirror.

She tutted "Why couldn't you have had straight hair?" She muttered. Her eyes skipped from the mirror to back to what she were doing "And a nicer skin tone."

"What?" Rose asked, straightening her back as her mother pulled her hair

"Nothing." Ruth said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Why do you constantly criticize me? Nobody's perfect." Rose blurted. She didn't even realize what she had said. Ruth's eyes widened

"Don't back answer me Rose." Was all she could say. Finally she applied the finishing touches to her daughter's hair

"There. Don't hesitate if you're thinking of putting make up on." She said as she left Rose alone in the room. Rose looked at herself in the mirror. The more she looked, the more she hated what she saw.

She stared wide-eyed at her pale skin and frizzy hair.

_I'm hideous…_ she thought as she scanned her face. She couldn't look anymore. She quickly got off the wooden stool she was sitting on and left the room.

Once she was downstairs her mother was waiting for her at the door.

"Rose come over here." She said with a smile. Rose did as she was told

"What is it mother?"

"There's a young boy at the door for you."  
>Rose's heart began to race. Was it Jack? If so, why wasn't her mother angry?<p>

She pulled the door open and her heart shattered. It wasn't Jack; it was Cal.

"Oh…Cal." She said trying not to sound disappointed. He smiled

"Hello Rose. I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me and talk a little."

Rose was about to say no but her mother pushed her out of the door

"She would love to Cal." She said with a grin and quickly closed the door. They were left in awkward silence

Rose laughed "I guess I have no choice now."

Cal quickly snaked his arm through hers and linked them "Let's go into town. I'm sure your mother won't mind."

Once they got into town Cal quickly took her into a very expensive jewellery shop. Rose couldn't understand why they were there. Rose looked around at all the gold necklaces and rings that were protectively locked away behind thick glass. Cal watched as she looked around. Nothing really made Rose smile or gasp. She didn't really like jewellery.

"Well Rose pick something." Cal said after a while. Rose looked at him

"Oh no thank you." She said with a shake of her head. Cal smiled and rolled his eyes

"Go on just pick something."

Rose effortlessly pointed out a golden heart shaped necklace with a small pink jewel in the middle. He quickly paid for it and gave it to her. She stared at it for a while. Why did she even pick something? She should have just told him she didn't want anything.

"Do you like it?" Cal said as he watched her stare. Rose looked at him quickly

"Yes. I love it." She lied "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Well Rose," Cal said "I have only known you for a short sweet while but I've began to like you. In more than just a friend way."

Rose knew what was coming

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked

"Yes." She said quickly. She had no other choice, he had just bought her a necklace and she wanted to seem grateful. Plus to be quite honest she was scared to say no.

"Great. Let me walk you back home." He said with a warm smile.

Rose had never had a boyfriend before. Cal, like Jack, was a year older than Rose. His hair was always slicked back and he had had plenty of girlfriends before. If you asked any of them they'd all tell you that he was nothing but over protective. Rose was completely oblivious to that fact and thought that their relationship would run pretty smoothly. She didn't know what Cal was really like.

An hour later, after pointlessly shopping and buying things that Rose didn't really want he took her home. They both stood at the front of the door staring at each other

"Thank you for taking me out today. I had a great time." Rose cracked a smile

"Oh it was no problem sweet pea. We shall do it again sometime. Goodbye."

Before he left he kissed her. It was no how Rose would imagine her first kiss. Sparks did not fly and she felt nothing.

She got inside and dropped everything he had bought for her. Her mother came rushing out of the living room a smile stuck to her face.

"How did it go?" She asked.

Rose forced a smile "It…went great. He asked me to be his girlfriend."

Ruth's eyes widened with surprise "And what did you say?"

"I said…yes."

Ruth quickly walked over to Rose and hugged her "I'm so proud of you!"  
>Rose let her hug her. She never reacted when Rose actually did something that was really good.<p>

"Thanks." She replied plainly.

She didn't know that agreeing to be Cal's girlfriend was going to be something that would last for a _**long**_ while.

**Jack **

Jack had brought May to 'his tree'. They were sat on the branch where he and Fabrizio used to sit and talk.

After a while of silence May sighed "Why are we here?"

Jack turned to her with an angelic smile "I thought you'd like it."

May rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Well I don't. Can we go somewhere else? This is boring."

"Come on May…it's nice here. I thought we were just getting to kn-"

Before he could say anymore she quickly shut him up with a kiss. His first kiss.

Nothing special. She pulled back with a smirk. Jack didn't look very happy

"That was a bit…quick wasn't it?"

"You wanted it to be longer? Sorry." She went to kiss him again but he pulled back

"No, I meant it's a bit early in the relationship to be kissing and stuff. I hardly know anything about you."

"There is nothing good to know." May said "I hate talking."

"How many boyfriends have you had before me?" Jack asked "is this how you used to be with all of them?"

"I've had like ten and yes."

"Oh. I better go." He said. His mind had suddenly changed about May. He didn't like her as much as he thought he did. He didn't want to be with someone who he could just kiss. He wanted to be with someone who wanted to do interesting things and who he would feel in love with. To be honest all he really liked about May was her looks. Her personality was as bland as bread.

"You're going? Already? Are you joking me!"

She yelled as she watched Jack climb down

"I uh…I don't think we'd work out so…goodbye May."

May couldn't believe it. She'd usually been the one to break the others heart but he was doing it to her.

"Fine. I never liked you anyways. Goodbye!"

Jack ignored her and carried on walking until he got home.

After that he never dated a girl he hardly knew.

**Rose's 13****th**** birthday (Jack's 14) **

Excitement filled her as she woke up. The day had finally come!

She scrambled out of her bed and ran over to her mirror. She quickly brushed her hair and got dressed before whizzing down the stairs. Her mother and stepdad were in the dining room waiting for her.

Joseph smiled "Happy birthday, Rose." He said as he placed his paper on the table. Rose waited for her mother to say it to her but she didn't. A bit taken back, she sat down on a chair.

"So," Rose said trying to bottle her excitement "What did I get?"

"That's a surprise!" Joseph chimed. Rose could hardly wait to find out. They handed her a bunch of cards which she opened rapidly. She thanked them before she was lead outside into the backyard.

When she looked at her birthday present she smiled. It was a brand new bike. She didn't know how to ride one, but she'd figure it out. She turned to her parents

"Thank you very much I love it."

**Later that day…**

Ruth hadn't cracked a smile all day. She had been so miserable.

Rose on the other hand was buzzed. She didn't care about anyone else right now, she was having fun.

She was trying to learn how to ride her bike but she kept falling. It was harder than she thought it would be.

She remembered Jack saying he could ride a bike once. Ah Jack.

The two had continued being close friends over the past two years. She had watched him go through girls like candy and his looks blossom even more.

He was absolutely gorgeous now. Rose was sure that every girl that looked at him drooled over his looks. Rose was still in a relationship with Cal who had also gotten better looking.

She got so lost in thought that she fell off her bike again. She heard familiar laughter

"Jack what are you doing up here?" She said as she got to her feet. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat

"It's my best friend's birthday. I had to come and see you." He looked down at her bike and whistled "Whew that's a nice bike you got there."

She shrugged "Yeah but I have no clue how to ride it properly."

Jack smiled and Rose knew he had an idea up his sleeve. He always did.

"I'll teach you." He said. Rose shook her head

"No. My mother will see and you'll get told off."

Jack laughed "I'm not gonna teach you around here. I have a surprise for you and this bike could just help us get there quicker."

Rose knew by now that all Jack's ideas were filled with trouble and excitement. She'd grown used to this though and actually liked it a lot.

She picked her bike up and nodded "Alright then."

**Jack**

He was panting heavily by now. Rose had her arms wrapped tightly around him as he peddled as fast as he could along the long lonely road. He'd been peddling for both of them for at least two hours.

Rose kept complaining that her mother would be worried but Jack assured her they were nearly there. Of course he was lying.

"Jack are we there yet?" She asked. Jack shook his head tiredly. Suddenly Rose's dress got caught in the chain of the bike and they both went tumbling over the handle bars.

"Ow." Jack said simple. Rose was trying not to laugh at how stupid that had been but she failed

"You still haven't told me where we're going!"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Jack said as he got up. He was about to get back on the bike when Rose stopped him

"You've peddled enough. Give me a go."

Jack hesitated but did as she told him. She was a bit clumsy at first, stumbling ad slightly falling but after a while she got the hang of it and began to peddle faster and faster, Jack giving her directions as she did.

He felt weird having his arms wrapped around her but at the same time he felt…right. Not realizing what he was doing he placed his chin on her shoulder lovingly. Her eyebrows shot up immediately

"Jack?" She asked as she peddled faster.

"Yeah?" He asked in a relaxed voice.

"I um…you're distracting me." She said with a blush. He quickly sat back

"S-sorry." He stuttered with an even bigger blush than her.

They swapped over again and within another half an hour they were finally there!

The sun was beginning to go down but Jack told Rose the whole ride had been worth the fun they'd have. He covered her eyes and turned her around to face a huge theme park.

He then revealed it to her and she screamed like a fan girl!  
>"Oh my god Jack! A theme park? Thank you so much!"<p>

Jack laughed as she hugged him

"Well you can't have it but we can go inside."

She laughed before taking his hand. He paid for their tickets inside and before they knew it they were having the time of their lives!  
>They rode almost every ride there. The last thing they did before they peddled back home was go on the Ferris wheel. Rose was nervous at first because she was slightly scared of heights but Jack assured her she'd be completely fine.<p>

Once they were on and going up Rose felt fine. Jack made the odd joke or two making her laugh.

"So what did you tell Shelly?" Rose asked now looking at him. Shelly was Jack's latest girlfriend

Jack shrugged "Told her I was taking my best friend out. She couldn't argue with that."

Rose laughed slightly "This has been the best birthday ever." She said with a small sigh

"Might've just been a normal day if you hadn't have met me." He said, smiling as he did.

"True."

There was a small silence between them right then. The music in the background was cheery and the people chatting seemed to calm Rose

"Sometimes I wonder why I haven't found the right person." Jack said. Rose laughed

"You're fourteen! You have the rest of your life to be focussed on that!"

"I guess I just want to find who I spend the rest of my life with now."

He turned to her and she turned to him

"Jack I…" She was going to say something but she stopped. Then she suddenly realized the time "I need to go home!"

Jack quickly realized the time as well "Oh god…I'm gonna be in so much trouble." He blurted as they got off the ride and ran back to Rose's bike. Jack got on and peddled as fast as he could to get back home. They got lost a couple of times but eventually, after a whole three hours they got back home safe and sound. It was now one in the morning.

Jack quickly gave Rose a birthday hug and whispered "Happy birthday. I'll see you tomorrow!" he quickly ran back home as fast as he could.

**Rose**

She pushed her bike back to her house, dumping it in the backyard before walking in the house trying to be as quiet as possible. She thought everyone was asleep and had forgotten so she went to walk up the stairs

"Rose DeWitt Bukater!" Her mother's voice boomed. She turned around

"Mother I am so sorry I was out with Cal and we lost track of time!" She lied. Ruth seemed to believe that

"Hmm. Well you missed you're party and cake but I suppose you probably had a better time with Cal anyways. Very well, go to bed now."

Rose nodded. She was exhausted from all the excitement and as soon as she climbed between the sheets she was out.

**Hope you liked it! **

**This chapter was based off the few lines from 'fast car' that I put at the start :D **

**An answer to ****Wootar16's question!** **This story will probably end when they're adults! And unfortunately no, they don't aboard titanic :C :D**

**Thank you thank you thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose**

It was an hour before the school bell rang and Rose just could not wait to get out.

More puns about her weight, hair and all around looks were thrown at her. She held strong and swallowed back the lump in her throat.

She sat there, twiddling her thumbs desperately waiting for the bell to ring. Cal was on the other side of the room, his eyes fixated on the teacher.

He heard a couple of girls joking around about Rose but he just ignored them. Rose thought that being Cal's girlfriend would mean him sticking up for her- but no.

"Oh go; she's so fat."

She heard one of the girls whisper. Another agreed. Rose looked down at herself feeling more put down than ever.

She felt so different compared to the skinny girls behind her. Rose would never bully someone just because they were different but unfortunately not everyone was like her.

She wondered what Jack would do if he was hear listening to this. She knew that he, unlike Cal, wouldn't just sit back and watch.

"Rose." Mrs. White said staring down at Rose who she knew hadn't been listening. Rose's head shot up and her eyes quickly met with the teachers. She was a young looking girl who always wore her hair up in a tight bun.

The room went quiet and all eyes fell on Rose. Rose had no idea what she'd just asked her. She gulped

"Pardon me miss but, I didn't hear the question."

rolled her eyes with a look of boredom "I said how many sixes go into one hundred."

Rose's brain seemed to shut off in her math lessons. They were just so boring and dull; she absolutely hated them.

A minute passed then two and Mrs. White was beginning to get frustrated

"Rose I'm waiting." She said while placing her hands on her hips. Rose couldn't bear the pressure; the eyes that were watching her every move. She shifted uncomfortable in her seat hoping that the answer would pop up in her head.

But it didn't and Mrs. White was getting angry

"Do you KNOW the answer, Rose?" She asked. Rose looked around at all the other kids that probably knew the answer. She felt so stupid!

"Rose! Look at me not them!"

The bell rang just then and Rose quickly scrambled off her seat, almost falling. Mrs. White grabbed her shoulder firmly and held her back while the other kids poured out of the door.

Rose turned to look at her teacher

"You better start listening Rose. Everyone else in this class is able to listen and get on but you, your math book has absolutely no work in it! What am I supposed to tell your mother when she asks to see it?"

All Rose could do was shrug awkwardly "I-I don't know Mrs."

Mrs. White gave a heavy sigh "Tell your mother I want a word with her tomorrow. Okay, go."

Rose shot out of the class room like a bullet but just as she got outside a hand pulled her back again. She turned angrily

"What?" She snapped. Only then did she actually realize who it was. Cal with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Oh Cal! Sorry I didn't realize who you were- I uh I'm sorry."

She got a horrible surprise when he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him always smelt like pepper mint and it always made Rose want to throw up. She despised the smell. The only person actually running through her mind right then was Jack

The only thing she actually wanted in this whole world was him. She would never dare to speak up about these feelings she had for him; she was too scared to get rejected. Also it wasn't right to even be friends with him so dating him was totally out of the question. She sighed deepily as Cal held her. She imagined him as Jack, how much better she would feel and loved if it was him.

"I was hoping you would join me tonight." Cal lulled into her ear. She tried not to seem like she was trying to get out of his grip as she moved back

"Well it depends on what you're doing." Rose said uncomfortably.

Cal smiled and let her go "I'm going to the cinema tonight. Thought maybe you'd like to come along with me since it is almost Valentine's Day. I could treat you early."

Rose shrugged "Okay."

Cal frowned "Oh come on Rose. I am trying here. You could at least act excited."

Rose forced a smile "Sorry…it's a great offer, really and yes I will come with you. "

Cal grinned "Oh that's fantastic sweet pea! I'll be around your house at about five. Make sure you uh…make sure you dress nicely." 

Rose watched as he left.

_Great._

**Jack**

"So tell me again Jack why do you never spend time with me?" Shelly asked, tears filling her eyes. Jack sighed

"Look Shelly one day you're gonna make someone happy…but not me. Sorry."

Shelly shook her head making her blonde hair sway "Jack it's almost Valentine's Day…you're a jerk. There is obviously someone else on your mind!"

Jack looked down and then nodded his head "No you're just not the girl for me! Please understand, I never liked anyone as much as I liked you but…you're way too needy."

That made her cry even more. All the other kids that were walking home looked over at them

"Is she okay?" May asked. She'd been trying to get on Jack's nerves ever since he left her that night.

Jack stared at her "She's fine May."

May crossed her arms "She wouldn't be crying if that was the case, doofus!" She put her arm around Shelly's shoulders "Aw it's okay Jack's left me too. Infact he's left a lot of girls. For his first class whore."

Yes, May knew about Rose now. She had spotted them together one day while they were talking.

Jack glared at her "Don't talk about her like that. You don't know anything!"

May smiled "I know enough. You know what; maybe I'll go tell her mom. She's a life ruiner after all."

"I never left you for her! I don't like her in that kinda way! God May, what the hell do you want from me?"  
>May didn't reply she just turned away and walked off. Jack ran his hand through his greasy hair angrily.<p>

Sometimes he thought the only kind girl who actually existed was Rose. He ran home as fast as he could. He bust through the door

"Oh hello Ja-"

He didn't stop for hellos. He ran straight to his room and dived under the covers. It was times like this he wished Fabrizio was still there. Sure Rose was a great friend but he couldn't exactly talk to her about girls.

He could just imagine what Fabrizio was doing right now. Enjoying his brand new life with all the things in the world.

He sighed and turned over. It smelt like socks under there. Richards socks, which was not a nice smell.

Suddenly there was a tremendous amount of pressure on his head almost suffocating him to death!

He knew it was his jerk of a brother pretending he didn't know Jack was there.

"GET OFF ME JACKASS!" Jack tried to yell, but the sheets and mattress muffled his voice. He tried to get up but Richard just weighed too much. He heard his brother's cruel laughter. Finally he got up. Jack's face was all red and sweaty

"You idiot! I could've died!" Jack screamed. Richard was in a fit of laughter

"Y-your face is hilarious!"

Jack scowled at him before getting up "And yours is gonna be uglier after this!"

He threw his fist straight into his brother's face and it hit rather hard. Richard stumbled back into the girl's bed before moving his hand and revealing the damage Jack had just done.

He'd bust his brother's nose.

"You stupid little f*ck! Look what you've done!"

Jack shrugged angrily "You should have thought about the consequences before you put your fat ass on my head!"

The way he said it made it sound funny and it made him laugh. Their mother was there in an instant

"Alright what's going o- Oh my god! What happened Richard?" 

Richards eyes skipped from Jack back to his mother "He punched me."

Hazel rolled her eyes and turned to Jack "Why?" She asked simply.

"HE SAT ON MY HEAD!"  
>Hazel tried not to laugh "O…okay. Richard go get yourself cleaned up. Dinners almost ready."<p>

Jack pushed past her "I'm not hungry." He said as he left the house again. He wanted to see Rose, maybe she'd make him feel better.

**Rose**

Her mother had freaked out when Rose told her about her 'date' with Cal. She had insisted she wore her best dress and the necklace he bought her. She basically dressed her.

"All this fuss just for a boy? Mother, I am only going to the cinema."

Ruth shrugged "He might want to take you somewhere else."

Rose sighed "I don't want to go out tonight mother. Can't you tell him I'm sick?"

Ruth ignored her and smoothed her dressed down while adding one last bobby pin to her hair.

"There," She said and stood back to admire her hard work "wonderful!"

Just then the doorbell rang and Rose's heart sunk. She just wanted to go see Jack tonight, that was all.

Ruth pushed Rose to the front door quickly wishing her luck before throwing her out and shutting the door.

Rose turned around and looked at Cal. He'd clearly made an effort aswell.

He looked shocked "You look…beautiful!" He exclaimed. Rose smiled

"Thank you. We should go now."

**At the cinema  
><strong> 

How awkward. Rose sat there like a plank of wood, scared to move in case she spilled something on herself. It was half way through the movie and neither of them had said a word to the other or made eye contact.

Rose coughed awkwardly as she sat up straight "I'm just going to go to the toilet." She said as she got up. Cal didn't seem bothered as she left.

As Rose was walking to the toilet she looked at the entrance. Oh sweet freedom!

_Should I?_ She asked herself with a small laugh _Oh god, I really shouldn't but it's so BORING!_

She quickly headed out of there and into the fresh air. It wasn't late, she still had time to go and see Jack.

**Jack**

God, where was she? He hadn't seen her for an hour. He would wait forever for her. He honestly would.

After another twenty minutes of waiting he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned, expecting it to be some random person but he was wrong…

It was Rose looking as beautiful as ever.

_She really made an effort just for me_ he thought as she came closer. His lips grew into a huge smile and he blushed.

"Hello Jack." She said casually. Jack nodded his head slightly shaking.

Her dress was long and pink with a bow on the front. Her lips were coated with a rich red lipstick.

"Y-you look…amazing." He stuttered trying not to sound shaky.

Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? It was still Rose just wearing a different dress!

Rose grinned "Oh thank you. I was out with Cal but…I got bored."

Jack laughed "Come on, I got something better to do!"

He grabbed her hand and the two of them dashed through the forest to Jacks tree. Rose stared at it. It was the first time she'd saw it

"Okay…why are we here?" She asked. Jack grinned and flicked her nose

"We're gonna climb it."

Rose's smile dropped immediately and she grabbed Jack's hand tighter before he could even try and climb it

"No Jack! It's dangerous!"

Jack rolled his eyes "When has danger ever stopped you before?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you."  
>He climbed to the first branch and held his hand out for her. She shook her head and looked away<p>

"I'm not climbing that tree, Jack."

He did his cheesy grin which always made her smile and puffed out his cheeks

"Oh come on Rose it's just a bit of fun!" He said in a funny voice. Rose tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it

"Fine. But I better not rip my dress."  
>Jack smiled and helped her up. She decided to climb it by herself. She was half way to the top when she slipped. She grabbed the branch tightly but it was no use she fell to the ground, hitting a few branches on her way down.<p>

Jack stared at her in complete shock. It was all quite

"Rose…" He muttered. He actually thought she was dead until she screamed so loud it almost bust his ear drums.

"JAAAAAAACK!" She screamed. Jack heard the urgency in her voice and quickly got down.

"Okay…okay look at me Rose!"

Tears were streaming down her face as she looked into his eyes. It pained him to see her like this, it really did.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked softly she couldn't answer she was in that much pain. He had placed her head in his lap

"Rose look, you need to answer me! If you do I can help you!"

"My arm!" She yelled in between sobs.

Shit she's broke it… he thought. He was so worried about her right then he didn't care if her mother found out about him. He got up quickly, pulling her up with him. Her dress had been torn and the necklace Cal gave her was gone.

She was walking with a limp but Jack kept her up "It's gonna be okay Rose just…shhh!" He tried to sooth. She couldn't help it, the pain was almost unbearable.

"J-Jack! I'll go myself!" She screamed as they got to the bottom of her street. Jack shook his head

"No Rose you're hurt. You can hardly walk. Come on."

He walked her up the street again and finally he saw her house. It was huge!

He dragged her up the pathway and knocked on the door, Rose still wailing in pain beside him. Ruth answered the door and as soon as she did and saw Jack with his arm around Rose her blood began to boil.

"Who are you?" She snapped looking him up and down "And what has happened to my daughter?"

Jack gulped "She hurt herself real bad…because of me."

Ruth snatched her daughters hand and pulled her inside the house making her howl in pain once more.

"Keep away you gutter rat!" And with that the door was slammed right in his face.

**Rose**

**The next day…**

"I can't believe you." Ruth said coldly from beside her daughter who was wrapped up in bed. She'd broken her arm.

Rose kept her eyes on the wall opposite her "Mother-"

"No don't even start Rose. You have lied to me! All those times you told me you were with Cal when really you were acting like a complete fool with that boy!"

Rose gulped "I just felt so alone." She truthfully said

"ROSE YOU HAVE RUINED YOUR DRESS, YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH CAL AND MY TRUST! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FELT ALONE! MIXING WITH THOSE PEOPLE IS A BAD THING!" She yelled. Rose was trying not to listen but her mind just didn't zone out

"I'm sorry…" She said pathetically a tear falling onto her pillow

"Yes well I really hope you are. Because from now on you are not leaving this house!" She walked out of the room leaving Rose on her own.

**Quick update I know lol! **

**But you guys are just so awesome leaving reviews I just wanna update everyday ! xD **

**Thank you everyone! I love you sooo much if you reviewed! :3 **

**Also ****Miss Bourne-Dawson: Thank you so much for your review! It made me smile haha. C: **

**I can't thank you enough guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack**

Even though it was night the Dawson household was far from quiet and settled. Jack had his feather-filled pillow smothered over his face, hoping it would block out the noisy argument between Marie and their parents.

The other three girls were chatting loudly and Richard was snoring. _I'm never gonna get to sleep…_ he thought, turning over to face the wall. This had all happened because Marie had stayed out for three whole days without telling anyone where she was. Jack was far too concerned with his own problems to care. He hadn't saw Rose for a full week now. Jack thought Roses mother would be much nicer and sympathetic than she really was. Now he knew why Rose wanted to run away.

Suddenly a loud banging noise made him jump out of thought bubble. He listened carefully as the argument got worse

"I hate you both! I wish I hadn't come back!" Marie yelled and by the sound of her voice Jack knew that she actually meant it. He could imagine the hurt look on Hazel's face, and the burning look of anger on Joe's.

"Oh whatever missy! You're still a kid; now get to bed its twelve o'clock!" Joe screamed

"You think I'm still a kid? Fine; let's see how much of a kid I am when I survive completely on my own!"

Her loud footsteps echoed through the house as she stomped towards the door. Jack could hear his mother telling her to stop.

The door opened and then with a loud bang, it shut again. A wave of silence washed over the entire house. Marie had left and it didn't sound like she'd be back anytime soon.

"She'll be back in the morning." He heard Esther say from the other bed. He quickly sprung up

"You guys really need to shut up! I'm trying to sleep here and all I can hear is you yapping away."

"Shut up Jack!" They all yelled at the same time. Jack rolled his eyes before quickly lying back down again.

**The next day**

Breakfast was unusually awkward. Jack didn't really notice or care that the spot where Marie usually sat was empty. His mother sat on her seat, her eyes puffy and tired. She'd obviously been up all night worrying about Marie. Richard seemed to be more concerned about bringing his brand new girlfriend around for dinner than his own sister. Esther, Martha and Grace sat in silence eating their cereal. No one was talking but everyone was thinking the same thing.

Joe let out a sigh before putting his spoon down "I know what you're all thinking about. Marie; well she chose to walk out that door and that's fine with me." He said sternly. Hazel glared at him

"Joe!" She snapped "It was not alright to let one of our babies go! She could be in danger or hurt!"

"Well that's would be her own fault, wouldn't it?" He said through gritted teeth

"I can't believe you." Hazel said whilst shaking her head. He was acting like he didn't care that Marie had gone. Jack stared at his parents. He'd never saw them argue like this.

"Kids. School."

"But-"Esther was about to say something but her mother cut her off

"NOW!"

Jack didn't waste a moment in getting out of there. Their house was usually full of happiness and smiles but today it seemed that had all died and their house was only full of sadness and misery; and he could not stand that.

He grabbed his satchel full of nothing but drawings and headed out the front door. He had no intention of going to school today. It was time he went to see Rose, not matter how guilty he felt. Every time he thought of what happened that day he would get nervous and think she hated him. Now it was time to find out the truth and to apologize. He quickly ran into her street which he named 'Money Avenue'. He got a few gruesome looks from the snobs that lived there and one even told him he didn't belong there. He ignored them all and watched Rose's front door waiting for her to come out.

**Rose**

Ruth watched as her daughter applied the make-up she'd given her. Rose decided that now, after what had happened with Jack, she wanted to do what her mother wanted; she wanted to make her happy. Ruth smiled brightly

"That's my girl." She said. Rose faked a smile as she applied her foundation. Ruth left the room, closing the door behind her.

Rose stared at herself in the mirror like she did almost every morning. She hated the feeling of the make-up caked on her face but her mother seemed to love her this way. Her perfect little porcelain doll that did everything and anything she wanted.

Her broken arm was wrapped in a white cast. She stared at it. That was the first bone she'd ever broken. If she still lived in her old house none of this would have ever happened. She was beginning to see why Cal said Jack was trouble but, she still wanted to see him and badly. A week apart had felt like a very long year. She missed him; even after he'd made her climb a tree and break her arm.

Her mother was still keeping her under strict rules though. She wasn't allowed to leave the house unless Cal was with her. She felt like their prisoner!

She left the house with a quick goodbye. It was quite sunny outside but there was still a bit of a breeze which spoilt it.

She took a deep breath before wrapping her black coat tighter around herself. She had no idea that Jack was watching her, gathering up the courage to go talk to her.

She walked like the rest of them, trying her best to fit in. She jumped in freight as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun quickly only to get the shock of her life.

"Jack?" She half yelled. Jack put a finger to his lip while pulling her along by her free hand. Rose didn't even try to stop him. She wasn't going to pretend to be angry with him because she really wasn't.

He took her into his part of town where they stopped. Rose stared at him not really knowing what to say. There were so many things she really wanted to say, but she couldn't find the correct words to put them in.

"Jack I-I'm going to be late and so are you." That was all she could say. She was trying to avoid making eye contact with him. He cupped her cheeks gently, turning her head to him with a smirk on his face.

"Rose I am so sorry…I never meant for you to fall out that tree- I mean it!"

Rose laughed "Jack its fine, really. It was just a silly mistake."

Jack sighed with relief "Good. So we still friends?"

Rose rolled her eyes "No Jack that's why I'm standing here talking to you."

Jack laughed "Oh I think you've been hanging around with me too much; picking up my sarcastic attitude."

Rose chuckled "I should really go now."

Jack shook his head "There's no point in going to school now."

Rose raised her eyebrow "Jack are you suggesting I…I skip school with you?"

Jack laughed "Oh no Rose, I would never do that." He said sarcastically whilst pulling his collar over his jumper "I love school." He winked

Rose kept her smile back and looked around "Okay…but just for today."

To be honest she needed more than just a weekend break from school. She hated the bullies and the teachers…and maybe she'd learn more with Jack.

"So, what exactly have you got in mind for us today?" She asked with a smile. Jack looked down at her cast

"Oh! Before I take you anywhere else, I'm gonna ask you a question and you can only answer with yes."

Rose looked slightly confused "Okay…what is it?"

"Could I sign your cast?"

Rose shook her head quickly "No. If you sign it my mother will see it and I won't even be allowed to go out to school anymore."

Jack laughed "Look, I'll make my name real small so no one can see it. Can I now?"

Rose hesitated "Fine. But really little and I mean really."

Jack rolled his eyes "Yeah Rose I'm not stupid. Now give me a pen."  
>Rose scrambled through her bag that contained just some school equiptment. She stopped for a minute<p>

"Wait a second, use your own pen!" She said with a smirk. Jack shook his head

"Rose I don't have a pen."

"Then what do you keep in that stupid satchel thingy?" She asked, pointing to his bag. He laughed

"Rose your memory is like a goldfish! I keep my drawings in there. Though I don't draw too much now."

Rose thought for a second "Oh I know, I'll let you sign my cast if you let me see your drawings."

Jack furrowed his brow "Why would you wanna see them? You saw them before."

"Jack, I saw one. And I would just love to see your talent!"

He sighed with an amused look "Well I usually charge but…since it's you, and you're letting me sign you're cast I'll say okay."

Rose laughed "Whatever. Here." She handed him over a pen and held out her arm for him to sign. He gave her his satchel and began to scribble his name onto her cast.

She looked at his drawings, fascinated. She was so surprised, he'd gotten so much better since the drawing he drew of May.

She came across what looked like a family of seven. She turned to him

"Who are these?" She asked

Jack glanced at the picture and smiled "Oh, that's my family." He began to point out the people and say their names "That's my mom, dad, Richard- I hate him, Marie- she ranaway, Esther, Martha and Grace."

"Marie…is she your sister?"

Jack nodded "Yeah all four girls are my sisters. Richard's my brother."

"You don't seem to…care that she ran away."

Jack shrugged simply, handing her pen back "We were never really close."

Rose nodded "I see…well, they're all very pretty. I see they got the looks." She grinned. Jack laughed

"Oh how rude." He said in a failed British accent

She laughed a bit "Nah I'm joking. But Jack, you truly do have a beautiful family…I would love to have a sister of even a brother."

Jack scoffed "Oh Rose you say that now but if you ever got one you'd be begging to be an only child again."

Rose lifted her head up suddenly "Jack?" She asked. He turned to her

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't I met your family?"

Jack looked like he didn't expect that "What?"

"I said, why have I not met your family yet?"

Jack make a weird face before laughing "Well…why haven't I met yours?"

Rose rolled her eyes "You know I can't be friends with you. It's different though, maybe your family would accept me."

Jack didn't know what to say. They might freak out if he brought such a nice, rich girl home.

"Rose…it's complicated."

"How? All you have to do is introduce me and say…hey this is Rose."

"Why would you want to meet them…I mean they're just people I have to live with."

"Jack I want to meet them because…well I don't know…they might be interesting."  
>They began to walk along the road to engaged in their conversation to realize Esther walking towards them<p>

"Excuse me!" She yelled. Jack's eyes widened as they looking into hers

"Shit…" He muttered. Rose looked completely confused

"Who's this?"

Esther looked at her "Never mind who I am, who are you? And Jack why are you skipping school?" 

Jack sighed deeply "Rose this is Esther; Esther this is Rose."

Rose gave Jack's sister a warm, friendly smile which was returned with a quick nod.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rose but Jack here has school."

"No I don't."

Esther glared at him "Get to school Jack or I'll tell mom."

"You tell mom and I'll tell her you were drinking dad's beers the other night."

Esther's eyes winded "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh trust me Esther I would. Now go away you snitch."

She scowled at him as she walked past them, purposely bumping Jack's shoulder as she did.

Rose smiled "She seemed nice."

"Rose you're joking me, right? She's the meanest girl you'll ever meet."

"You've obviously never met my mother."

Jack pouted "Rose I met your mom the day I took you back to your house. She was nothing like you…were you adopted?"  
>Rose smiled "I think so…anyways Jack you're a really talented artist. Is that what you want to do when you grow up?"<p>

Jack shrugged "I don't think of the future. I'm just gonna let things fall into place. What do you want to do?"

"Don't you dare laugh…I want to be an actress."

"Nice."

They talked for a while about random things. Seven hours passed by quickly and soon it was time for Jack to go home.

Rose didn't want to go but she knew Jack probably had better things to do then talk all day. So they said their farewells and headed off to their homes.

As she walked up the street, she saw her worst nightmares walking down. The girls who bullied her constantly at school.

She kept her head down, hoping they wouldn't notice her. Unfortunately they did.

"Hey isn't that Rose BuKater?" one of them asked. The one at the very front who Rose figured was the leader nodded with an evil smirk

"Yes it is- hey Rose! How much food did you eat today?"

The rest of the group laughed. Rose pretended not to hear them but as she past one of them stuck out their foot, making her trip. Her broken arm hit the hard concrete floor and she yelped in pain.

They evilly laughed. Rose couldn't understand how people could get pleasure out of hurting another person.

"She's gonna have to roll home now."

"Haha oh look she's broken her arm! It's got a name on it!"

The girl with blonde wavy hair grabbed her arm, not even bothering to be careful. It hurt but Rose bit back the urge to cry

"Oh my god!" She shrieked "It says Jack Dawson! That poor boy from downtown!"

Rose was glaring at them all. She truly did hate these people.

"Just wait until Cal finds out that you're fat and a cheat."

A couple of other kids from the street had stopped to watch the commotion. Some were giggling while some of the decent ones shook their heads at the sight of poor Rose. She got up feeling more beaten down than usually and slumped into her house.

Her mother smiled t her "What would you like to eat Rose darling?" She chirped. She obviously thought Rose was tamed now…but she wasn't.

Rose was about to answer when it struck her:

If she didn't eat, she wouldn't gain weight…

"Nothing." She replied with the tinniest of smiles.

_I'll show those girls…_ she thought as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! :3 :D iloveyewwww **

**And oh geesh I found out from one of those reviews that this story was nominated three times for ****RikkiChadwick2011's titanic awards…OH GOD! I know it's only three but that's enough for me! Thank you all! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose**

**Near Christmas…**

**(BTW Rose is 15 now so Jack and Cal are 16! :D) **

Rose watched as her mother tried to pick out a wedding dress.

She was getting married to Joseph and to be honest, Rose didn't care. No man could replace her father but Joseph wasn't bad. Her mother had been out with worse men.

"Haven't you got anything that doesn't look like it's just came out of a rubbish bin?" Ruth asked angrily. Rose couldn't believe her mother would talk about someone's hard work in that manner. The person who made these dresses must have spent three or four months on them!

Their new maid, Anna, had come along with them. Anna was nothing like Trudy. She had no interest at all in getting to know Rose and was not very sociable.

"Shall I go find another?" She asked in a polite voice

"What's the point? They all look like they've just been thrown out by a very poor person. I want to try another shop. "

Anna nodded and began to put all the dresses that Ruth had tried on away. Ruth turned and looked at Rose

"Oh silly me; I forgot you need a dress as well."

Rose slightly smiled from the small leather armchair she was perched on. Ruth began to look through more dresses for Rose.

"Can't I pick my own mother?" Rose asked

Ruth shook her head quickly "No. With your fashion sense you'd end up picking something completely outrageous." She laughed a little bit. Rose sank into her seat

"Ah! This one!" Her mother pulled out a very pale pink dress. It looked terrible to Rose "What do you think?"

"I think it looks perfect." Anna replied with a smile. Rose forced a smile

"Not to be rude but, I really dislike the colour pink."

Ruth glared at her with a frown "Don't be stupid. Now let's get you fitted for one of these since I know you won't fit this one."

Rose obeyed and a short while later they were walking around again, looking for more dress shops. As they walked they past a shop that was full of art supplies and immediately, Rose was drawn to the window.

She stared inside at all the glorious paints and pencils inside. She knew Jack loved to draw…and it was almost Christmas.

She had quite a bit of money stuffed in her purse. She waited until she could no longer see her mother and entered the shop.

It was small inside with a lot of glorious paintings hanging from the walls. Rose didn't have a clue what Jack liked to use.

The woman behind the counter gave her a sweet smile

"Lookin' for something sweetheart?" She said. She had a thick southern accent which made Rose smile

"I have a friend," She began whilst walking towards the counter "he loves to draw…I've saw some of them; they're amazing."

The woman nodded "Go on."

"Well most of his drawings are drawn with charcoal…I want to buy him some sort of art set but I have no clue about anything like this."

The woman laughed "Oh well don't worry darlin'. That's what I'm here for! I have the perfect thing."

She pulled out a small white rectangular box. She opened it and inside were five charcoal pencils. Rose spectated them for a few seconds before looking back at the shopkeeper

"They're great…but I would like to buy him a few other things aswell."

The shopkeeper nodded "Ah I see. Well we have this sketch pad which every artist would love." She said and handed Rose a thick clean sketch pad. Rose nodded with a smile

"Perfect…he'll love them. Thank you very much." She began to look in her purse but the woman smiled friendly

"Oh no- Take them, on the house."

Rose hesitated before smiling and taking the few things.

"Thank you…um…" Rose remembered that she didn't know this womans name

"Molly Brown." The woman said with a grin "You're welcome. I just hope that boy likes them!"  
>Rose thanked her again before leaving. She didn't bother trying to find her mother again; she just headed home on her own. She couldn't wait to see Jack's face when she gave him these; he'd be over-joyed.<p>

When she got home she quickly hid the things under her bed and went out. She was going to go and see Jack when a familiar person stopped infront of her.

"Where are you going?" Cal asked with a smile. Rose kept her frustrated sigh held in as she looked up to him

"I was just heading off for a walk; me and my mother just had an argument so forgive me if I seem uh-pleasant."

Cal quickly linked his arm through hers and turned them both in the opposite direction.

"Well you must come to my house, meet my parents."

Rose felt herself suddenly grow nervous. Meet his parents? Oh no.

He took her along the road to his house, which was just as big as hers. She held her breath as they entered.

The inside looked amazing and beautifully decorated. But it didn't feel homely, and she could tell Cal felt the same.

He pulled her into the living room where a very smart looking man and woman sat. The woman had long black hair that had been plated and tied into a bun; she was staring out of the window looking distant. She didn't even look when they entered the room. Her hand was shaking as she held a white cup of tea.

The man however looked straight at them. He didn't smile nor say hello to them. Instead he went back to staring evilly at his wife. Rose felt extremely uncomfortable.

"That's my father and that's my mother. As you can probably tell." Cal laughed. Rose cleared her throat

"Hello." She said. Cal's mother looked over to her and waved. She didn't smile or even show any emotion as she did.

His father made a 'mhm' noise.

It went silent for a couple of seconds; the only noise was the wind whistling outside the window.

"Shall we gather around the table for some tea?" Cal quickly chirped up. His mother gave a nod and stood up, Cal's father never moving his icy glare away from her.

Although she knew he was staring at her she didn't snap at him or even look nervous. She simply led Cal and Rose into the dining room. His father joined them.

"So," Rose began shifting uncomfortably in her seat "you have a very beautiful house."

Cal's father looked at her "You think so? Oh I always thought Moira's choice of house was daunting."

His mother, who Rose now knew was Moira, turned to him. No expression crossed her face as her eyes stared into his.

"Don't give me that look." He growled. Rose felt the tension beginning to rise and she could tell Cal was feeling it too.

He coughed "Excuse me. I need to use the lavatory." He got up from his seat and left. Rose sat there feeling more awkward than ever.

Cal's father got up without a word and left the room leaving just Rose and Cal's mother.

She finally let some emotion show. She looked depressed as she slumped in her chair, letting out a breath as she did.

"This damn corset." She cursed under her breath. Rose realized that was the first thing she said since she'd walked through the door

"Are you okay?" Rose asked

Moira looked at her, scanning her pale face "What's your name?"

"Rose Dewitt Bukater."

Moira smiled "You're much nicer than the last girl Cal brought here- but Rose dear, if you really want to be trapped for life then stay with Cal; if not you know where the door is. I know what I would have chosen now, after thirteen years of having to live with Stephen. He is no different from his father."

Rose stared at Moira, shocked. Who would say that about their own son?

It was obvious Moira had had a bad past life with Stephen and hated his guts now.

"If…if you dislike Stephen so much, then why stay with him?"

Moira laughed "Its not like I have any money to runaway with. You just trust me Rose, Cal is like poisoned honey and someone had to tell you what you're getting into. My advice is to escape…I don't want you to end up like me."

Stephen walked into the room and as quick as she started talking, she stopped and sat up straight again. Rose looked down at the table, taking in what Moira had just said.

Cal came in a second later and told Rose they were leaving now. She got up, glad to be leaving. As they walked towards the door she glanced back at Moira. She reckoned that once in her life Moira had looked beautiful and young with a gorgeous smile.

Once the two were back outside in the cold winter air Cal held Rose's hand tightly

"I love you Rose. I never want to leave you and I'm sure you feel the same."

Rose felt her throat go dry. She had been about to tell him she didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore

"C…Cal there's something I need to tell you."

Cal cleared his throat "Very well, tell me."

"I don't think it's right that we see each other anymore. My heart has changed and I think I would rather be on my own now."

Cal's facial expression changed from hurt, confused and then angry. His grip on Rose's hand tightened

"What do you mean? You mean you're just going to leave me so close to Christmas? AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU! NO!"

He squeezed her hand tighter

"Cal you're hurting me!" She screamed, tugging at her hand. He wouldn't let go.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Say you love me! Say it!"

Rose's watery eyes met with his and she quickly spat "I love you!"

Cal let go off her and she stumbled backward

"Good. You are NOT leaving me Rose, do you understand?"

Rose didn't reply, instead she scarpered off home with tears running down her cheeks. Joseph was outside, talking to a friend.

"Oh; hello Rose." He said happily; but Rose didn't stop. She pushed past him and ran into the house. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Her mother rose from where she was sitting in the dining room when she heard her daughter crying. She walked into the corridor and saw her, sitting on the steps crying her eyes out.

"Rose?" She asked "What's wrong?"

Rose looked up to her mother, quickly pulling herself together "Nothing mother…I just tripped over."

Ruth nodded but still looked concerned "That was silly…anyways your dress is all paid for. You should have told me you were coming home, I got worried."

Rose just gave her mother a nod, trying to calm her nerves as she got up

"I'm going to my room. Don't bother calling me down for dinner, I'm not hungry."

Ruth stared at her daughter with concern "But Rose you've said that for the past week. And you keep not eating. Is everything okay?"

Her mother was acting so kind to her lately; probably because she was getting married. Rose shrugged as she walked up the stairs

"I'm fine."

She got to her room and slammed the door, actually using the lock it had on it. She pulled out Jack's Christmas presents and began to wrap them with care.

She just wanted to forget about what had happened with Cal; and this would take her mind off it. She wrote on a small message

'Merry Christmas Jack, all my love.'

She smiled and re-hid it before climbing into bed and forgetting about the terrible events of today.

**Jack**

Jack watched as a rather old man lugged suitcases into what used to be his best friend's house. He stared at the man, evilly.

"I wouldn't plan on staying too long. My friend's coming back shortly and he'll want his house back." Jack said, confidently. He knew this was a lie.

The old man smiled at Jack kindly "Oh don't worry lad, I don't think we'll stay long."

He sounded different…Irish. Jack just rolled his eyes and looked over at the car where a boy around his age was getting out.

He looked in Jack's direction and his lips turned into a smile "Hello there!" He chirped. Jack just stared at the boy as he ran over to him. He outstretched his hand

"I'm Tommy Ryan!"

Jack finally let his friendly attitude show "Jack Dawson. My best friend used to live in that house."

Tommy grinned "Oh; where is he now? Moved down the street?"

Jack shook his head "No. Moved back to Italy; where he came from."

Tommy nodded "Oh I see. Well as you can see I'm new around here. Care to show a new fella around?"

Jack studied his face for a second "Sure."

He could use some company when Rose wasn't around.

Jack showed him where he lived, where he usually hung up and where the rich people lived.

"I doubt I'll be steppin' foot up there." He laughed. He turned half expecting Jack to be laughing too but he wasn't. He was staring along the street.

"Jack?" Tommy asked. Jack was too focused on the sight; a redheaded girl and Cal. Jack knew that this girl was Rose…

He saw her as she shouted and tried to get away from him. Anger boiled up inside of him but he knew he couldn't just barge up there. Rose ran off back home in tears.

Tommy glanced at what he was looking at "Jack what are you so concentrated on?"

Jack didn't answer just simply started running up the street. Tommy joined him

"Jack! Jack, wait I dunno how to get home from here!" He yelled while chasing him. Jack couldn't help it, his anger got the better of him and he sprinted up to Cal, grabbing his shirt.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled into Cal's face. Cal gave him a strange look

"Get your hands off me, Dawson!"

"Shut up! I know we're enemies but you leave Rose out of this! Leave her alone!" He screamed. Some of the neighbours were starting to appear from their houses because of the noise.

"Jack…I think we should leave…" Tommy muttered.

"Rose? How do you know who Rose is?" Cal's eyes suddenly widened "She's cheating on me with you, isn't she?"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise "What? She's dating you?" He let go of his shirt, letting him fall back. Cal smirked

"Oh she didn't tell you? We've been dating for a long time now." He leaned in close to Jacks ear "She even made me her first." He lied. Jack clenched his fists

"Shut up Cal! You're a lying scum bag!"

"Dawson I would leave before I am forced to kill you."

Jack shook his head "You would get someone else to do it. Leave Rose alone you horrible piece of work."

A threatening look crossed Jack's face "Or I swear you'll see a side of me you don't want to."

He turned away then and began to walk off. Tommy followed like a lost sheep

"Wow…you just stood up to a snob."

Jack tutted "I did it for a friend."

Tommy smirked "A girl? Rose?"

Jack nodded "Yeah. I suppose you wanna go home."

Tommy nodded and Jack led him back to his house before returning to his own. It had been a year since Marie had disappeared and never came back, and the Dawson's hadn't been quite the same since then.

Hazel was constantly telling them to be on the lookout for Marie who she believed was still in Chippewa Falls. The others knew fine well she was well gone and so they just nodded.

His mother was sitting knitting when he got in. She'd knit every winter for her kids.

He ignored her as he headed to his room which he still had to share with Richard, because he refused to move out.

Esther had met a boy and moved away with him to the UK last year sometime.

Jack remembered her returning for his sixteenth birthday party; it had been a blast. Rose had been invited but she couldn't go. His mother invited their whole family around their house. They danced and drank the night away.

Jack lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Oh how the people in this house had changed. To think, that at one time six people slept in this room and now only four did.

Jack hadn't really taken the time to sit and think about how much everything had changed since he'd met Rose and now that he did, he was amazed.

"Jack!" His mother called out from the living room. Jack got up to see what she wanted

"What?" He asked as he entered the living room.

"Where have you been today?" She asked curiously. Jack laughed

"Mom, you don't need to worry about me."

Hazel shook her head "I know…you never tell me anything."

Jack shrugged "There's nothing to tell."  
>Hazel opened her mouth as though she was going to say something but nothing came out. Jack just turned back away and walked out.<p>

Hazel needed to tell him soon…there was a secret she was hiding away.

He'd find out soon enough what that was…

**The day before Christmas. **

Rose trudged through the snow keeping a tight hold of Jack's cold hand. Her's were covered by gloves but his were bare.

"C'mon Rose, you're slower than a snail!" Jack said with a laugh

"Wait for me!" Tommy yelled from behind them. He'd tagged along because he was bored. It was Rose's first time meeting Tommy and to be honest, she liked him.

The snow was knee-deep on all three of them.

"Jack, please tell me where you're taking us." Rose said with a roll of her eyes. Jack pulled her along even more

"Just c'mon."

Soon they found themselves standing in front of Lake Wissota but it was frozen. Rose immediately knew what Jack's idea was.

"No way." Rose said firmly. Jack looked at her, still clutching her hand

"Why not?" He asked with a smile

"Because Jack; it's dangerous!"

Tommy hadn't a clue what was going on

"What are you two talking about?"

Rose turned to him "Jack wants us to ice skate on this lake."

Tommy grinned "Well what are we waitin' for!"

He skidded across the thick ice with a huge smile on his face.

"See; it won't fall through. It's as thick as my brother."

Rose pulled her hand out of his, still refusing to step foot onto the frozen lake. He groaned

"Fine; but you're missing out on some good fun." He went to walk onto the ice but to Rose's surprise he turned back around, giggling like a maniac and grabbed her wrist.

"No Jack!" She yelled as he pulled her onto the ice. He held her steady as they stood there, him still laughing.

"Just keep still Rose!" He was trying to tell her but she didn't listen and ended up falling. Jack laughed at her and pulled her back up

"I told you to keep still." He said as he picked her up. Rose glared at him

"Get me off here…NOW!" She demanded. Jack smirked

"If you can make your way back to the ground then you can get off." He let go of her hands and immediately she began to slip.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into these things!" She yelled as she tried her best to walk to the ground. She failed a couple of times¸ ending up slipping which made Jack laugh at her.

"It's not funny!" She yelled. Even Tommy was laughing now.

"Jack get me up!" She yelled as she lay there. Her knees hurt of falling so much and she knew there would be bruises there tomorrow.

Jack skated his way over to her, gracefully and held out his hand.

"Need a hand Miss?" He asked in a smart voice. Rose took his hand and he helped her up.

"Remind me never to agree to one of your ideas again!"

Jack laughed "Just relax and have some fun. Here, I'll show you some of my moves."

He grinned as he skated away from them. The two watched him as he did a few laps around in a circle.

Rose had to keep a hole of Tommy's shoulder so she wouldn't fall. Jack's tricks continued for a about twenty minutes before he did a final jump.

Rose could tell that this wasn't going to end well. As Jack's feet met with the ice again, it cracked and he fell through.

It was probably a horrible thing for Jack but Rose couldn't help the laughter that spilled from her mouth. She was near tears as she laughed.

Jack was holding onto the ice, his hair and clothes wet "It's not funny!" He yelled.

He knew very well that it was.

Rose walked over to him a smug smirk on her face "Still think it's a good idea?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he shivered "J-just get me o-o-out of here." He stuttered. Rose pulled him out, still laughing as she did.

She could feel him shivering as she put her arm around him "Come on, I'll help you back." She smiled. Tommy was in stitches!

"Oh Jack! You should have seen the way you went down!" He laughed. Rose kept her laughter held back as the two got back to the ground.

He dropped onto the snow, shaking.

"Jack are you okay?" Rose asked. Jack gave her a sarcastic smile

"Yeah I'm fantastic. I'm boiling hot too, could someone get me a fan?" He laughed at his own silly mistake.

"Let's take you back home." She said, pulling him back up. Tommy looked down at his watch

"Oh shit…sorry guys I can't come with you. I have to go home!"

"See you later Tommy." They both said as he ran off through the snow.

Rose turned to Jack once he'd left and grinned "Karma, huh?" She laughed "now tell me where I'm taking you."

"There's no need R-Rose I can get there myself."

Rose shook her head "Nope. I'm taking you."

Jack sighed. He watched her take her pink coat off

"What are you doing?" He asked as she put her coat around him

"Keeping you warm…it's freezing."

"Oh…thanks."

He told her the directions to his house and luckily, no one was in.

He quickly let her in before entering himself.

Rose gasped at the inside. It was so finely decorated and felt so homely. It was warm and inviting inside and Rose loved it.

"Wow Jack…your house is amazing…"

Jack smiled before pulling her into the kitchen.

"You s-stay here. I'm gonna go and get changed."

Rose nodded, still looking around in awe. The kitchen was small, but everything was tidied away.

Paintings from what looked like younger children were stuck to the fridge and it just made it feel more loving. When Jack returned in some warm, dry clothes he found Rose sitting at their dining table.

She looked up at him "It's got such a homely feel." She smiled. Jack looked confused

"The table? I dunno every time I ran my hand across it I'd end up with splinters."

Rose rolled her eyes "Not the table, silly, the house! This is a place I would love to have grown up in!"

Jack shrugged "My mom and dad lived here since they married."

That made Rose's smile bigger. Jack sat on the seat beside her

"Rose…I heard that you're dating Cal."

Rose's eyes shot open. Hadn't she told him before?  
>"That's true…I am."<p>

Jack looked down at his hands "Oh…" he said simply "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rose shrugged "I guess I must have forgotten."

"I saw what he did to you last week, Rose. If he ever lays a finger on you again, and you don't want him to, tell me. I refuse to let my bestfriend be unhappy with someone."

Rose chuckled "Oh Jack; you don't need to worry about me…really."

Jack smiled "Well…you better get goin'."

Rose frowned "I don't need to go home for another hour though…"

"It's Christmas eve Rose. Doesn't your mom wanna spend some time with you?"

Rose shrugged simply, looking like she didn't care "I don't know. Don't worry; I'll get out of your hair now." She stood up, turning back to him with a smile  
>"Have a nice Christmas, Jack. I love…" Jack's eyes widened and he looked up to her "your house." She quickly finished.<p>

He smiled "See you around, Rosie."

**Rose**

Rose quickly left without another word. She had nearly blurted out that she loved him…

She walked home, not really feeling excited for what lay ahead tomorrow.

As she entered the house she heard chatting from inside the dining room. It wasn't just her mother and Joseph's voices she was hearing though, it was Cal's and his father's.

Rose walked in slowly "What's going on?" She asked

Cal quickly turned to her "Oh sweet Rose! I'm so glad you're here!"  
>Rose stepped back as Cal came toward her<p>

"Go away." She snapped quietly. Cal gave her an evil glare before grabbing her arm sitting her down on the seat beside him.

"I bought you a present."

He handed over a small pink parcel. She threw it onto the table

"Thanks." She said simply, looking away when her mother glared at her.

"I'm dearly sorry Caledon; I don't know what has gotten into Rose."

"I'm going to bed." Rose said, getting up. Cal looked over at Ruth

"Could I talk to her?" He asked quietly. Ruth nodded.

Moira stared at Cal as he left the room. Ruth turned away from the two teens and looked once again at Cal's mother

"Would you like some more tea?" She asked, smiling.

"Keep your daughter away from Cal…keep her far away from him." She said. Stephen dropped his cup suddenly, shocked that after nine years his wife finally spoke.

"I see that took the miserable look of your face. Excuse me." She said as she got up. Stephen followed after her not saying a word to Ruth.

Joseph laughed as he took a sip of his wine "What a family."

Ruth didn't look amused "How dare she tell me what to do."

Rose had stomped to her room, slamming the door behind her. Cal had given up with her after twenty minutes of trying to talk to her and went home.

Rose decided to just go to bed.

When she woke up in the morning a grin crossed her face. It was finally Christmas day!

She literally threw herself out of bed and ran downstairs where nothing awaited her. She was confused, she'd saw her mother shopping the other day…wasn't that for Christmas presents?

Ruth walked down the stairs and smiled at her childish daughter.

"Merry Christmas." She said and Rose spun around

"Where is everything?"

Ruth smiled simply "I bought you a couple of new dresses, but I figured you'd just want money this year."

Rose's smile faded "Oh…yes. Yes ofcourse."

"We're going to Joseph's mothers for Christmas dinner. Care to join us?"

Rose shook her head "I'll just go to Cal's house…"

Ruth smiled, believing her daughter's lie.

Sighing, Rose walked back upstairs and got dressed. She pulled on her thick fur coat and grabbed Jack's presents.

_I may aswell just go give him them…_ she thought.

**Jack**

When Jack had awoke, his living room was full of gifts. Martha, Grace and Richard wasted no time in digging into them. Jack opened one and laughed.

A pair of new shoes…the ones he'd begged for all year

"Thanks mom." He said with a smile. He opened the rest which were just new clothes and chocolate.

No drawing things.

"You didn't get me a new sketch pad?"

Joe shook his head quickly "Jack, you don't need sketch pads. You don't need to draw. Just enjoy what we bought you."

Jack forced a smile onto his face but really what he was thinking was 'you bastard'.

His mother suddenly got up from her seat and looked down at Joe, whispering something into his ear.  
>"Alright kids, your mom's gotta go somewhere so it's just us for the rest of the day."<br>Jack watched his mother leave, curiously.

"Where's she going?"

Joe stared at Jack "Nowhere." He quickly answered.

An hour or so after Hazel had left there was a knock on the door.

Jack got up quickly "I'll get it!"

He dashed to the door, opening it. His eyes widened when he saw Rose.

"Rose," he said sounding as shocked as he looked "What are you doing here?"

Rose smiled at him "I came to give you your presents."

She handed them over to him and he looked up at her "Oh Rose…you didn't need to do all this for me."

He sounded guilty. He hadn't got her anything.

"It was no problem Jack; really."

Jack looked around at the snow "Why aren't you at home?"

Rose looked sad then "My mother and step-father are going to his mother's…I'm going to be alone all day."

Without thinking Jack quickly chirped up "Stay here, we always have room for another!"

Rose's pale lips turned into a huge warm smile "Thank you so much Jack."

Jack patted her back "No problem Rose. We're bestfriends after all."

He took her into the living room where everyone was sitting and all eyes turned to her. Martha and Grace both gasped at the same time. Rose could tell they were obviously very fond of her dress

"Oh wow, you're beautiful." Martha said, dropping the present she'd been holding. Richard just smirked at Jack from the floor; Jack quickly flipped him off.

Joe just stared at them. How had Jack even gotten close to her?

"Who are you?" He asked, looking her up and down.

Rose stepped forward with a bright smile "I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater."

Martha quickly got up "Wow you have an awesome name!" She exclaimed, linking her arm through Rose's "C'mon I'll show you my presents! I bet you got lots for Christmas!"

Rose smiled as Jack's little sisters crowded her.

Jack sat down, beginning to open the presents she'd given him. He almost bust with joy when he saw what they were.

"Oh my god Rose…these must have cost a fortune! Thank you so much!"

He pulled his bestfriend into a tight hug.

Rose felt right here, unlike with her mother…

It was so lovely here.

"Where's your mother?" Rose asked

Jack shrugged "She had to go somewhere…I can't thank you enough Rosie."

Rose just smiled and sat back down with his sisters.

That Christmas was one of the best Christmas' Rose had had in a long time. She even ate dinner at their house; but she didn't meet Jack's mother.

**One of the things she really wanted to do…maybe she'd treat her like her own.**

**I left this off so weirdly but bleh I couldn't think of anything else to write! XD**

**I'm sorry I made you guys have a kinda long wait, but you have to agree this was one long chapter! **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last time. Oh dear lord if I could show you my appreciation I would xD**

**Stick with me till the end? :D Loveyeeeeeew! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack**

"I was thinking about tonight," Jack said "there's a party at the Disco Hall."  
>Tommy looked up at him "You want me to go to a party with you?" he asked while scratching his head.<p>

Jack nodded "it's New Year's Eve and my mom and dad won't throw a party. I don't wanna just sit in my house bored all night."

Tommy looked unsure "I don't know Jack. I mean I'm gonna have to ask my parents."  
>"Fine. If you're allowed meet me there at five."<br>Tommy nodded as he shut the door on Jack. Jack was pretty certain this night was going to be crappy.

He sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair as he walked away from Tommy's house. He shoved his scruffy hands into the pockets of his pants and started walking to his house.

He really wanted to go to the party, but he had no one who would go along with him. He'd ask Rose but he had no clue where she was and he wasn't going to knock on her door.

He walked through the door, slamming it behind him.

"Watch the door! You'll take it off its hinges!" His father yelled. Jack rolled his eyes

"Get a new one then!" he yelled as he walked into his room. Richard was there, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Get out ugly." Richard said, kicking Jack's leg. Jack looked beside his big brother where Suzan was sat. Suzan was Richard's girlfriend. She was plump with short curly ginger hair and freckles. Jack smiled

"Oh Richard; you showing off in front of your girl?"

Richard laughed loudly "Get out you little shit before I kick you out."

"You couldn't do it." Jack smirked "Anyways it's my room too."

"Get out Jack!"

"Make me!"

Richard grabbed his little brother's sandy hair and pulled him out of the room by it. Jack was laughing but also screaming.

"Get off!" He yelled, punching Richard in the stomach. Richard still had a tight grip on Jack's hair and was almost pulling some out!  
>"Richard leave him alone." Suzan said. Richard let go of Jack whose hair was now everywhere<p>

"You keep out or that'll happen again."

"Shut up you jackass. I can't wait 'till you move out!" Jack yelled, smoothing his hair down. Richard just slammed the bedroom door.

"MOM! I WANT MY OWN ROOM!" Jack yelled while making his way towards the living room where his mother was sitting

"Be quiet Jack; I've got a headache."

Jack groaned "But mom! Richard just beat the crap out of me!"

"Oh Jack…I can't help with that anymore, you're both old enough to be sensible now." She placed her hand on her forehead

"Fine. I'm going to a party tonight so don't expect me back 'till late."  
>Hazel nodded her head "Yes! Okay!" she snapped sounding frustrated<p>

Jack realized then there was something wrong. He grabbed one of the wooden chairs and pulled it next to his mother before sitting down

"Are you okay mom? You haven't been yourself lately."  
>"I-I'm fine." She said, looking up to him with a smile<p>

"You're lying mom…tell me what's wrong."  
>Hazel sighed heavily "Nothing son…I'm just getting old." She laughed.<p>

Jack didn't really believe her but said okay and left anyways. He wished he could read people's thoughts; his life would be easier that way.

He spotted Rose along the road looking as though she was waiting for someone. Jack thought it was him so he ran up to her with a grin on his face, ready to scare her. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Cal walk up to her and kiss her on the lips. She seemed to pull back as his lips touched hers and make a sour face.

Cal entwined their fingers with a smirk on his face as he whispered something into her ear. Jack watched as her eyes widened and she suddenly looked sick. The colour drained from her face and she shook her head.

It looked like Cal was going to burst. He looked furious. He looked in Jack's direction, having to glance twice before walking away from Rose.

Rose sighed deeply, still not realizing Jack staring at her. She turned to walk away and then she saw him.

He had one hand stuffed in his pocket whilst he leaned against the fence that was behind him.

He couldn't help but smile when she looked at him. She stared at him before smiling herself.

She ran towards him, almost slipping on some ice as she did.

He opened his arms out to her and pulled her into a friendly bear hug.

"Jackie!" She yelled as he hugged her.

He let go of her, looking at her with a look of concern

"What did Cal just say to you?"

Rose gulped and shook her head "It was nothing…I um…eh why do you hate him so much?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"We had a fight before you moved here. It was bad, we almost killed each other. Before that though, believe it or not, we were pretty good friends. His mom used to be poor you see, she used to live beside my mom. But then Stephen got rich and snobby and they moved up there."

He pointed to her street. Rose nodded understandingly

"That's…pretty weird." She laughed

"What were you doing down here anyways?"

Rose shrugged "Cal told me to meet him here…I don't know why."  
>"Oh. Well, I wanted to see you today 'cause I need to ask you something."<p>

Rose's face seemed to brighten up. Was this the moment she'd been waiting for? Was he going to ask her out?  
>"Would you like to come to a party with me tonight? You know, since its new year's eve."<br>"Oh…yes." She said quickly while brushing some loose strands of hair out of her face "Where is it?"  
>Jack grinned "Yes! Okay, it's at the Disco Hall just down the street from here. I'll meet you there at five; tell your mom you'll be out for a while!"<p>

He didn't give her time to answer he just sprinted off with a smile.

**Rose**

She hadn't thought before answering. How was she supposed to go to that party tonight when her mother was having a party?  
>She walked back home to get re-dressed.<p>

"Oh Rose dear!" Ruth chirped as she walked through the front door "Quick go get dressed; people are going to start arriving."

Rose cleared her throat "I'm not attending your party. I have been invited to my friends and I would like to go to hers."

Ruth raised her eyebrows and for a moment Rose thought she was going to shout.

"Okay then." She said simply "Make sure you come home straight away after 12 though, or you'll be locked out."  
>Rose just nodded before Anna took her upstairs, helping her into the dress that her mother had bought for her; it had been specially made for tonight.<p>

It was a dark shade of red and fitted well to her now very skinny body. It was sparkling with silver sequences and glitter. It hid her shoes which she was glad of because well she hated them. They pinched at her feet and felt uncomfortable to walk in.

Anna applied some red lipstick to Rose's lips before stepping back to admire her work. She smiled

"You look like a real little Rose." She laughed. Rose stared into the full view mirror. She knew she was definitely not going to look like the other girls going to the party…she didn't want to stand out.

She gulped as Anna began to tie her hair up

"J-just leave my hair down…its fine."

Anna curtseyed before leaving Rose alone in her room. She so desperately wanted to put a pair of pants on…but she knew she couldn't.

She took a deep breath, telling herself everything was going to be okay before leaving. She was glad she left just then because guests were starting to arrive and she didn't want to get caught up in one of their boring conversations.

She walked down the street, trying to ignore the stares she gathered from some of the more unfortunate girls who were stuck wearing their mother's old skirts and tops.

If she could, she'd swap them.

She followed a blonde girl to the Disco Hall because she didn't have a clue where it was.

She followed the blonde girl inside, slightly trying to hide behind her.

She couldn't see Jack anywhere. Almost everyone there was dancing to the music that was being played from the stage. It was so crowded with people having a great time.

**Jack**

She was across the room from him but he couldn't move. He felt so nervous just staring at her…

She looked so beautiful. Jack just stared with his mouth agape.

Her confused face faded when her eyes met with his and she grinned, making her way through the crowds of dancing people.

He felt his heart flutter when her eyes were finally staring into his. She couldn't stop smiling at him

"Y-You look…" he couldn't think of a better word "perfect."

She laughed "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself!"

Jack's nervousness suddenly disappeared as he realized that this was just sweet old Rose; just in a beautiful dress!

He grabbed his hand, grinning "C'mon let's dance!"

Rose was shocked as he swooped her onto the dance floor; not even waiting for her to object which he knew she'd do.

He told her to just go with the flow and follow his lead. When she did she ended up having a great time.

Rose suddenly forgot about all of her troubles and the stupid dress that she was wearing and just focussed on Jack. Well, Jack and everyone else who joined in with their dance.

It was so much fun-but Rose had to stop. She was exhausted! They'd danced none stop from six to ten!

"Would you like a drink?" Jack asked as he walked her over to a free table. Rose nodded  
>"Yes please. I'll pay-"<p>

"Wow no Rose! Everything's free tonight!" He laughed as he ran towards the bar. They handed him over two beers without a problem and he skipped back over to Rose, handing her one of the drinks.

She smelt it "This is…alcohol?"

Jack didn't waste any time in drinking his "Yep it sure it!" He said, accidently spitting on her cheek.

"Spit that again?" She said with a smirk as she wiped her cheek. Jack laughed

"Are you scared to drink that?" He teased. She shook her head

"Ofcourse I'm not!"

"Then drink it." Jack said, slipping onto the seat beside her. She hesitated, slipping the glass between her lips.

She tilted it a bit too high up and it spilt all over her face, making Jack have a laughter fit.

"Are you okay?" He asked while using the sleeve of his white shirt to wipe the beer away from her face. Once she was able to open her eyes again she started to laugh

"Oh, I'm such an idiot sometimes!" She laughed. Jack grinned and handed her over his drink

"Here," he said "have mine."  
>She gratefully took it, still laughing at her mistake.<p>

"Just don't try to drown yourself with it again." Jack smirked when Rose hit him playfully.

The two had three more drinks each before dancing again. Joy was all Jack saw on Roses face as he twirled her around.

Suddenly the fast melody stopped and a slow one started. Jack tutted. He'd always hated slow dances.

"Pff…this is boring I'm sitting down." Jack said, trying to pull Rose with him. She stood as still as a statue and pulled him back

"Come on Jack, I love slow dances." She said with a grin. Jack stared at her for a few moments. Her hair had gotten all messy and her lipstick was smudged. Jack slightly laughed at the sight before putting his arms around her waist and pulling her toward him

"Fine. But this is how close we gotta be." He said with a smile. Rose was glad it was slightly dark in there; because her cheeks were as red as a tomato.

The room calmed down as some people went to sit down, finding the slow melody boring. It was quite late now; almost New Year's day.

Rose felt tired and sweaty as she laid her head on Jack's shoulder, closing her eyes as she did.

Jack faintly smiled, moving his hand up to her hair and stroking it. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, her lips almost touching his skin.

She lifted her head back up, looking into his baby blue eyes looking as though she'd just had a sudden realization.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, his voice a lulling whisper.

Rose shook her head "There's never anything wrong when I'm with you."

Jack leaned in closer and Rose did the same

"RAAAAAAAA!" Tommy yelled, suddenly popping up beside the two. They quickly stumbled back from each other

"Tommy!" Rose snapped

"I could've had a heart attack!" Jack yelled. Tommy laughed

"Happy new year!" He yelled as the rest of the crowd began to scream it. His voice was slurish and Jack knew he was drunk just by the smell of him. He was wearing a striped shirt which looked far too big for him

"You been raiding your dad's closet?" Jack asked with a huge grin. Rose just watched the two as they joked on.

Had he just forgotten that they had nearly kissed? Was he even going to kiss her?  
>So many questions ran through her head it almost made her dizzy.<p>

"Jack." She said. He turned to her

"What is it Rosie?"

"I'm…I'm gonna head home." She said with a fake smile. Jack turned back to Tommy and said something before turning back around

"I'll walk you." He said. Rose didn't try and say he couldn't as they walked out of the noisy disco hall.

Outside in the streets it wasn't much quieter. People were running around screaming at the top of their lungs 'happy new year' and fireworks were being set off.

Jack was laughing at them while Rose tried her best not to be sick.

"God my head hurts." She muttered "Jack you should just go home. I can get home by myself."

"Oh; alright Rose. I'll see you tomorrow…if you come down here that is!" He began to walk off to his house. Rose watched until he was out of her view before continuing to walk back to her house.

What a wonderful night she'd had.

She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened it Tommy hadn't have popped up.

And that thought stuck with her on her walk home.

**:D **

**I tried to make this chapter as best as I could and I think I was successful…**

**I listened to Nicki Minaj's song 'starships' while writing it because it's quite a lively song to go with the dance scene! :D **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time you guys keep me writing this thing! xD **


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose**

Her head was pounding as she sat uncomfortably at the dining table. Joseph's mother and father were both there along with Joseph's sister. They'd come over for a 'the first dinner of the year' which Rose just thought was pointless. It wasn't anything special, just more food!  
>"Why isn't your mother here Ruth darling?" Joseph's mother asked<p>

Ruth smiled at her "Oh me and my mother don't speak."

_Yeah, just like me and you as soon as I can get out of here_ Rose thought. She wasn't feeling good at all and her mood showed it.

"Oh I am sorry dear!" She said sympathetically. Ruth laughed a little, taking a sip of her wine

"Oh it's alright."

His mother turned to Rose, watching her as she almost drifted off.

"I like your dress." She spoke. Rose sat up abruptly, eyes shooting open as she looked across the table at her

"Thanks." She muttered.

_I don't, I hate it. Care to take it? _She thought to herself with a smile

She was dying to just get outside and go see Jack again. She was still confused after the night before; had he wanted to kiss her? Or was he just…looking at her?  
>It was killing her inside not knowing. She knew what she felt towards him but she was so certain he didn't feel any of that back.<p>

"Rose." Ruth growled in a whisper. Rose jumped out of thought and snapped her head in her mother's direction

"What mother?" Rose asked, trying her best not to sound rude.

"You smell like alcohol." She growled into her ear.

Rose rolled her eyes noticeably and pushed her long hair out of her face. She ignored her mother and took a sip of her drink.

Joseph's sister was staring at her strangely. Rose could tell what she was thinking: 'Looks like a trouble maker.'

Rose slammed her glass down on the table "What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?"

Joseph cracked a small laugh, but quickly stopped when Ruth glared at him.

"Rose! That was completely rude and UN acceptable! Apologise."

"She's staring at me mother. That's more 'rude' than shouting." She said simply with a yawn "God I'm tired."

Ruth looked completely shocked. What had gotten into her perfect little Rose?

"What's gotten into you…?"

Rose sighed "Okay, so I'm the one in the wrong here. I never say anything, I'm well-mannered and I don't stare- yet when I shout ONCE I get told off?"

Ruth shook her head, dropping her cutlery dramatically

"Get out Rose." She muttered

"Why?" She whined. Ruth looked back up, slamming a fist against the table making everyone jump

"JUST GET OUT!"

Rose was almost smirking as she awkwardly walked out of the room. She didn't go back up to her room; she left instead.

Escaping their perfect little tea party she began to make her way down to Jack's house. Her long dress was beginning to get wet at the bottom because of the snow, and it didn't help that she wasn't wearing a coat.

She felt it begin to snow again. The soft white sprinkles fell into her tangled red curls slowly melting.

She shivered taking a huge step over the snow. It was becoming deeper as she walked further.

Although it made it hard for her to walk, the snow made this place look like a wonderland! It was beautiful when it was blanked in luscious white snow and Rose loved it. She trudged happily to Jack's front door and knocked twice.

She could hear talking and laughter coming from inside the house. She loved how this family were so happy and loving.

Jack opened the door looking bored, but when he saw Rose that expression changed. He couldn't hold his smile back when he looked at her and she couldn't either- because he had gravy dribbling down his chin.

She laughed and wiped it away with her thumb

Jack chuckled "What brings you down here Rose?"

Rose looked around pretending to think "Oh I don't know Jack…maybe cause you're my best friend, I have nothing to do and I wanted to ask you something."

Jack nodded his head quickly turning to walk back inside. He stopped all of a sudden and turned back to her

"You're not wearing a coat…" he said eyeing her up and down "God Rose, you must be freezing! Do you wanna wear some of my clothes again?"

Rose automatically nodded and he gripped her hand, sneaking her inside into his room and shutting the door.

"Alright," He said as he began pulling out his clothes "pick somethin'."

Rose slowly picked up a white shirt, a pair of pants that had y strap suspenders attached to them and a thick pair of socks.

"Jack you have some sort of…obsession with these kind of pants." Rose laughed as she held them up. Jack grinned

"Yeah well, I like them."

She expected him to walk out after he said that but when he just stood there she felt awkward.

"I…uh…don't I need to get changed?" She asked, trying to spill the hint

"Yes." Jack said still grinning. Rose face palmed

"Jack you're still in the room."

"Oh!" He said quickly, making his way out of the door and shutting it tightly.

Rose began to get dressed into his clothes, breathing in his scent as she did. She didn't know why but she always did love the way he smelt. It was always a sweet smell like he'd just rolled in a bunch of candy.

She got dressed and threw her dress on his floor carelessly. It felt like bliss in his clothes!

She burst out the door, accidently hitting Jack on the back of the head as she did.

They both had to stifle their laughter as they left the house quietly to try and avoid Jack's parents and their awkward questions they'd have.

Jack gave Rose his coat, lying and telling her he was too hot to wear it. Really, he was freezing he just wanted to look after Rose.

The two walked around for a while, just kicking around the snow.

"So," Jack said finally "What did you want to ask me?"

Rose stared at the snow as she talked; refusing to meet his eyes "Last night…" she started not really knowing the correct words "When we were dancing." She stopped suddenly. What if he said she'd gotten the wrong idea or something?

"What were you gonna say?" He asked. Rose shook her head

"Uh nothing. It's fine." She smiled.

The two turned their head when they heard barking coming from behind them

"A dog!" Rose said with a grin

"Nice observation." Jack smirked

"I love dogs!" She walked over to it and began to run her fingers through its wet hair.

"Looks like a stray." Jack said, looking down at it. Rose grinned

"Makes me wish my mother liked animals. Then maybe we could've taken it in."  
>Jack grinned "I think we should name it. I say we call it Rose cause it looks like you." He joked<p>

Rose laughed "And I think we should call it Jack because it's got your hair! And here's a bonus, you're both as filthy as eachother."

Jack chuckled "Let's call it Rock then."

Rose raised her eyebrows as she turned to him "Rock?" She asked

Jack nodded "Yeah. Part of your name 'Ro' and part of my name 'ck'. See how clever I am?"

Rose laughed "Oh what a great name Jackie!"

"It's Jack; Rosie."

Jack said with a smile as he stroked the dog gently. Rose scooped some snow up into her bare hands when he wasn't looking and poured it down the back of his shirt. He shirked suddenly; thrusting forwards and making the dog run off.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD!" He screamed

Rose laughed "You know now that I think about it, I saw yellow in that snow."

Jack didn't think she had that kind of sense of humour but it made him laugh!

"Well you were the one with it in your hands." He laughed.

Rose wiped her hands on her pants

"Can I keep these?" She asked, smiling. Jack laughed

"Yeah sure, whatever floats your boat. I don't think I'll be wearing them now you've been in them." He joked. Rose playfully hit him on the arm

"Sometimes I wish you were the one I was with." Rose blurted. She realized what she had said and blushed. Jack's eyes widened when she said that

"W…what do you mean?" He asked

Rose quickly made up an excuse to get away from there "N-nevermind. I have to go my mother wants help with picking her wedding dress…I'll uh see you later."

She started running off without another word. Jack stood there looking confused.

"You left your dress at my house!" He yelled as she ran.

**Okay that's the best I could do for this chapter! I have been struggling to get any words down at the minute, I have no clue why! I think it's cause I'm tired but I hope you enjoyed anyways! :3 **

**The next chapter will be MUCH better; I promise! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time ! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Rose**

**Skipping it to summer, because that's really when the story starts to get better! :D**

They sat around 'Jack's tree' skipping yet another day of school. Rose was lying on her back with her bare feet on Jack's lap while Tommy was gazing boredly at the top of the tree.

Rose sighed "I actually think we should have gone to school today. I am SO bored."

Jack laughed "Kills me to say it but yeah, I agree with you."

Tommy grinned "Well I got something for us to do…if you want to do something new?"  
>"Yeah okay." Jack said simply. Rose sat up<p>

"Depends what it is, Tommy."

Tommy smirked as he pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Rose's eyes widened but Jack looked excited

"Dude…where'd you get those from?"

"I stole them from my dad. Want one?"

Jack nodded quickly "Hell yeah!"

Rose stopped his hand as he reached out to take one "Jack do you know what those things do to your lungs?"  
>Jack look as though he was thinking "Hmmm…NO!"<p>

He grabbed one and slid it between his lips

"I bet you don't even know how to smoke one." Tommy said with a grin. Jack snorted

"Yeah I do! Gimme a light and I'll show you!"

Tommy slipped his hand back into his waist coat's pocket and took out a box of matches. He passed them to Jack who looked confused.

"What's wrong Jack? Don't even know how to light one up?" Rose asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms. Jack stuck his tongue out at her teasingly

"Yeah I do!" He quickly lit it up with a cool look on his face and began to blow his hardest on the cigarette

"I don't know, but I think he's doing it wrong…" Tommy whispered to Rose who was trying her hardest not to laugh at him. He blew so hard that it flew out of his mouth. Rose laughed at him

"You're supposed to suck not blow! But you do both you idiot!"

Jack rolled his eyes "Yeah well I'd like to see you do better!"

Rose picked the still lit cigarette up from the floor and smiled "Fine."

She took a deep breath before popping it in her mouth and inhaling it. She quickly spat it out, coughing dramatically

"That tastes…disgusting!"

Jack and Tommy laughed at her as she spat and coughed. He put his arm around her neck and pulled her toward him

"Oh Rosie, this is why we hang around with you." He laughed as she pulled away from him

"Tommy you are gonna get in serious trouble when your dad finds out you stole them!" She exclaimed

Tommy rolled his eyes with a flip of his hand "Oh relax Rose; my dad'll NEVER realize."

"Yeah chill Rose it's his problem anyways." Jack said as he lay back, using his elbows to support him.

Rose sighed and got to her feet "I think I'm gonna head home now." She began to put on her shoes and cardigan

"Wait; then your mum'll know you skipped school!" Tommy said

"I'm just going to tell her I was sick so I got sent home."

"Why'd you wanna go home anyways? I bet you're not missing anything." Jack said while rolling his eyes.

"I don't know."

Tommy smiled as he watched her put her shoes on. He crawled forward and pushed her, making sure that she landed on Jack.

"Woa-"

"AH!" Jack screamed like a girl as she landed on top of him, her red hair falling into his face.

Tommy started to laugh "Jack and Rose sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Rose blushed and rolled off Jack, looking rather angry as she pushed her frizzy hair out of her face "Tommy! You're so ANNOYING!"

Jack was smiling as he sat up "Oh come on Rose; it wasn't that bad!"

"Your breath stinks so yeah it was." Rose smirked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Oh really? Least I don't have grass in my face!" He tore some grass out of the ground and threw it into Rose's face.

"JACK!" She yelled letting some of the grass fall into her mouth. She immediately spat it out and wiped her face. Jack was laughing hysterically

"You suit green."

"You're an extreme idiot sometimes, Dawson."

"I think you mean Jack, Bukater!"

He knew Rose hated her second name but he liked to wind her up by saying it

"It's Hockley actually." She said. Jack went silent

"…What?"

"I'm joking! Your face!" Rose laughed. Jack tried to shrug it off

"I-I was just pretending to be jello."

"Of course you were Jack."

Tommy's eyes suddenly widened "What the HELL is he doing here? Rose you bloody idiot, why'd you tell him?"

Rose looked confused "What?" She turned around and there he was; Cal looking smug as always. Rose turned away quickly, shaking her head slightly

"Oh no…no no, no, no, no..." She muttered. Jack got to his feet quickly

"What are you doing here?" He asked not sounding happy at all "Get back to fancy land!"

Cal laughed into Jack's face "Oh haha Dawson, I will just as soon as Rose tags along."

Jack turned to Rose "Well Rose…it's your decision."

Rose just sat there hoping and wishing he'd just go away.

"Rose come on." He said as though he owned her. Rose glanced over her shoulder at him nervously

"No…" she muttered. Cal knew what she had said and so did Jack

"See she doesn't want to go with you. She wants to stay here with her friends." Jack smiled

"Rose get up now. You wouldn't want your mother knowing where you go in school time, would you? And put your damn shoes on you're not homeless!"

Tommy stared at her sympathetically as she put her shoes on and picked up her cardigan, tying it around her waist before walking over to Cal. Jack grabbed her arm gently stopping her

"Rose you don't wanna do this…just stay I'll talk to your mom."

Rose just shook her head "I'm going with Cal. Goodbye."

Jack and Tommy both watched as Cal roughly grabbed Rose's arm and linked her, pulling her along almost in a dragging way.

"She doesn't belong with him…" Jack muttered

**Okay so shorter than normal but I feel like I haven't updated in ages XD**

**Thanks so much everyone who reviewed last time! xoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter has SO much going on in it…I hope you guys don't mind if it's kind of long! :3 **

**Rose**

Cal had a tight grip on her arm as he marched them back to their street.

"Ugh, what were you thinking Rose? I want you to stay away from those…those people!" He snapped as he began to wipe the mud and grass off Rose. She just let him even though she cringed every time he touched her.

"What the hell were you thinking even talking to Dawson? I told you he was trouble! Come on we can go out for a few hours until schools over. But I mean what I say Rose I never want you seeing those boys again. Do you understand?"

Rose didn't even bother trying to say no "I understand."

Cal smiled feeling satisfied "I love you, Rose."

Rose looked at the floor feeling guilty but not knowing why "I…I love you too Cal."

He pulled her face back up to look at him and kissed her on the lips. Rose forced herself to kiss him back

_This is what your mother wants…_ she thought _make her proud, Rose._

"Come on we can go to my house." Cal smirked. Rose pushed him away quickly, knowing what he wanted.

"No Cal." She said sternly "I know what you want; I'm not ready."

His smirk faded and a look of embarrassment flashed across his face "Fine. We can go into town or something."

"Why can't we just go and sit with Jack and Tommy? It'll be fun!"

Cal glared at her "No! Keep away from them both- wait do I smell smoke? Have you been smoking?"

_Here we go Rose_ thought, getting herself ready for a lecture.

**Jack**

After a long day of skipping school Jack returned home not looking very happy.

His mother was sitting at the dining room table as usual daydreaming at the wood. Jack had realized her becoming more and more depressed and shutoff from the family.

"You okay mom?" He asked with a smile as he sat down on his seat.

She just stared at the table then a couple of minutes later looked at him "Oh yes…I'm fine Jack. How was school?"

"It was good." Jack smiled

"Jack…I want you to know that whatever happens…I always loved you so SO much…"

Jack laughed a bit, raising an eyebrow "What's brought all this on mom?"

Hazel looked at her son with sad eyes "I…never mind." She forced a smile, taking a deep breath and standing up "I'm just tired son. Tired and old."

Jack watched her as she walked out of the room slowly. He knew there was something wrong with her. He could sense it.

The house was unusually quiet today even though everyone was in. He shrugged it off and had something to eat.

Some time passed and his dad came back from work groggily. He put down his things but suddenly looked worried

"Jack where's your mother?" He asked as Jack sketched out an outline of a person. Jack shrugged

"Last time I saw her she said she was feeling tired. She's probably sleeping."  
>"So she hasn't been down since?" Joe asked looking even more worried<p>

"Um yeah…why whats wrong?"

He didn't answer, just scarped as fast as he could up the stairs shouting 'Hazel' at the top of his lungs.

"Dad?" Jack yelled as he followed him up the stairs. Martha, Grace and Richard all curiously followed after.

When they tried to get into their parents rooms their dad shut the door on them with tears in his eyes.

"What's happened?" Richard asked in a whisper. Jack shook his head as he tried to comfort his two little sisters who looked extremely scared

"I have no idea…"

He stepped closer to the door "Dad…dad what's going on? Please answer you're scaring Martha and Grace."

There was still no answer but Jack knew whatever had happened was bad and none of them were going to like it.

He could hear his dad whimpering and whispering his mother's name into the darkness of the room.

"Dad…" Richard said as he pressed his ear against the door.

A few minutes later the door opened and their dad's teary eyes met theirs

"Everyone downstairs." He said, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Why?" Jack asked

"Just do as I say!" He yelled at the top of his voice. They didn't need to be told again; they all headed downstairs in silence.

"I think it's bad…" Richard whispered to Jack who nodded in reply. They're dad never cried so this was obviously serious.

Jack gathered them all around the dining table.

"Quick everyone be quiet…dad's coming downstairs."

They all sat in their most formal positions when their dad entered the room, his face red.

He sat the end of the table looking around at his kids. He sniffled

"You're mom's dead." He said simply.

It felt like an arrow shot through Jack's heart right then. His heart felt like it was being ripped apart into tiny pieces and stomped on…the pain in his chest hurt so badly and tears formed in his blue eyes

"No…" he said as he began to shake "Stop lying! She's not dead…she can't fucking be!"

Joe shook his head at Jack and sighed "I should have told you kids this before…you're mother hasn't been well for a while. Since Christmas time. It was a serious illness and unfortunately she died in her sleep…"  
>Martha began to scream at the top of her lungs and cry "NO!"<p>

Grace began to do the same and even Richard started to cry. Joe couldn't take it; he got up and went into the kitchen for some beer, trying to take in everything that had happened. He felt depressed already.

Jack wiped his tears and dashed up the stairs, entering their mother's bedroom.

Their she lay peacefully on the bed her eyes closed and her long eyelashes laying on her cheeks. Jack sat next to her thinking that she was still alive

"Mom…" he said and shook her a little. She didn't wake up.

"Mom…please no." He started to cry again. He wanted her to wake up and hug him…now he felt like he should have spent more time with her.

"It's all dad's fault." Jack said "Why did you have to leave me with him? I'm alone now mom; I love you. You never even got to meet Rose; oh she would have loved to meet you."

His tears rolled down his face and fell onto hers

Her words rang through his head and his tears stopped…

_"Look Jack, you're going to meet a lot of people who are gonna end up leaving…and yes at first it hurts; I know that. But you have to stay strong because that's what they would want."_

"I love you so much mom…rest in peace…"

He kept his tears held back as best as he could as he walked back downstairs. Everyone was grieving and Jack could already tell it was going to be horrible in this house from now on. Their dad was drinking beer after beer and he wasn't sure he'd be able to cope.

Jack walked over to him and snatched the bottle out of his hands "D-dad stop it! You need to stay sober for your kids."

Joe glared at Jack evily, taking the bottle back "Shut up I can do what I want!" He was still crying as he drunk the beverage.

"Dad no-STOP IT!" Jack yelled trying to get the bottle out of his dad's hands. He growled deep in his throat

"I'M NOT YOUR DAD SO STOP CALLING ME IT! IT'S ALL A LIE JACK, YOU'RE NOT MY SON!"

Jack let go of the bottle looking completely shocked "Why would you even say something like that? Mom's lying DEAD upstairs and the last thing she'd want right now is us all arguing."

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN PART OF THIS FAMILY JACK! YOUR DAD DIED YEARS AGO SO YOUR MOTHER CAME BACK TO ME! YOU ARE NOT MY SON!"

Jack felt even more tears fill his eyes. Was this true? He didn't know what to believe.

His dad laughed wickedly spitting some beer out as he did "The bastard was also called fucking Jack. I-I think your mother deserved e-ev'rything she got!" He said in a slurred voice. All the kids were watching the argument now. Jack struck his dad with his hand feeling angry, hurt and confused

"Don't you dare talk about MY mom like that! Just because you're not my dad doesn't mean I'm not part of this family! Mom deserved better than you anyways; she always did!"

His dad looked furious, he threw his beer across the room making it smash against the wall. Richard, Martha and Grace jumped in fright from the doorway as their dad picked Jack up by the collar with both hands

"GET OUT!" He yelled as he through Jack into one of the puddles that was forming outside "GET OUT AND STAY OUT!"

And with that the door was slammed on Jack. He could hear Martha and Grace asking where Jack was…he couldn't take it anymore he needed to be in Rose's arms; he needed to be comforted by her.

He got up and walked along the road, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was whimpering as the rain fell on him. He climbed over the fence into Rose's backyard, not really caring if anyone saw. It was quite late by now anyways so no one probably did. He knew which room was her's because she'd told him once.

He began to climb up the drainpipe on the side that reached up next to Rose's window. The rain poured down on him but the thought of Rose kept him climbing until he reached the top where he knocked on her window.

No one came. He knocked harder, almost smashing the glass.

"Rose…" he muttered, trying to keep a grip on the drainpipe. Finally the curtains opened and a tired Rose appeared. She got the shock of her life when she saw Jack's wet face and messy hair. She opened the window as quickly as she could

"What are you doing?" She snapped in a whisper "hurry up and get inside!"

She helped him in and was about to go lock the door when he pulled her back and hugged her tightly. She was taken aback from his actions but nevertheless she hugged back, stoking his sandy wet hair as she did.

They didn't say anything, just stood there like that for a while before Rose pulled back. It seemed like he didn't want the hug to end and he tried to embrace her again

"Jack what's wrong?" She asked softly he didn't answer her. She took his wet hand and shut the window before leading him over to her bed

"You must be freezing come on."

He hesitantly took her offer and lay under her duvet with her behind him, holding his hand. She placed her lips against his ear

"What's wrong Jack? You're crying."

Jack sniffled quickly "No I'm n-not. I'm fine."

She laughed a bit and he felt her hot breath on his cold cheek as she did. Her nose was poking his cheek and it felt like she was kissing his ear. He turned over, making eyecontact with her finally

"My mom…died…and my dad isn't my real dad."

Rose's face went through some different emotions "Oh god Jack, that's terrible…come here."

She wrapped her arms around him again and pulled him close. They just lay there in silence listening to the rain while falling asleep.

"I love you, Rose." Jack whispered softly. He didn't get a reply because Rose had fallen asleep beside him her arms still around him.

He kissed her forehead lightly before slowly and carefully getting up. He put the quilts back over her to keep her warm and left again out her window…

**Omfg I hope you guys liked it, I'm really tired right now 'cause of school but I wanted so badly to get this written because soon the real action starts! :3**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed ! Thanks so SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSSOOSOSOSO MUCH! I love yew guys ;3 !~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rose**

She woke up, expecting to see Jack lying beside her sleeping but she didn't. All she saw was an open window with the sun shining in from it.

Confused, she rose from her bed and walked over to the window. Nothing was different outside in the back garden apart from the wet grass. Where had he gone? Had she just dreamt it? If she did it was very vivid!  
>She slowly shut the window and got dressed quicker hoping to go out and find Jack. She was scared for some reason and just wanted to see his face and know he was alright.<p>

To her surprise waiting for her downstairs was Cal, Ruth and Joseph. They all smiled as she entered the hallway where they were standing.

"What's going on?" Rose asked sounding confused. Cal was the first to speak up

"Rose darling; we're still youthful but I know I love you dearly. I came to ask you a very important question-I've been thinking about it all night."

Rose just stared at him "Okay what is it?"

Ruth smiled happily "Go ahead Cal."

Cal couldn't stop smiling as he bent down on one knee infront of Rose. Rose's breath caught in her throat and she froze.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater; will you marry me?"

Rose looked from Cal to her mother who was nodding and miming 'say yes'. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead as she returned her gaze back to Cal.

"C-Cal…we're both teenagers." She said slowly Cal laughed

"Yes I know but Rose…I've loved you ever since I lay my eyes on you."

Her mother made an 'awww' sound when he said that but Rose just couldn't answer.

"I-I-"

"She will! Yes she will!" Ruth exclaimed happily clapping her hands. Rose grinded her teeth together as Cal stood up and hugged her.

"Great! We can get married as soon as possible…and by that I mean very VERY soon. I want you to be mine forever." Cal said with a smile in Rose's direction. Rose felt an uneasy feeling take over her and she pushed past everyone, feeling like a mouse in a mouse trap.

She ran out of the front door frantically.

"Rose!" Her mother yelled as she watched her daughter scarper off down the street, her ocean blue dress flowing as she did.

She ran down the street and into where Jack lived. She knew a place where he might be and that was the first place she was going to check.

She tripped a few times as she ran through the forest trying to find 'his tree'. When she finally did she was sweating and out of breath but she found him there.

He was sat with his knees brought up to his chest and his arms hugging them. He looked absolutely soaked and depressed.

"Jack…oh Jack…" She said as she collapsed down beside him. Jack just stared at the ground

"Rose." He said, snapping out of his daydream and turning his head toward her. It was clear to her that he'd been crying and he still was.

"Come here." She pulled him into her arms, beginning to cry herself as she rocked back and forth with him.

"She's gone…" he muttered into her ear "I don't have anywhere to go."

Rose twisted a lock of his hair around her index finger as she spoke back "If it wasn't for my mother I would let you stay with us."

Jack sobbed onto her shoulder "Oh god Rose, you're the only thing I've got left in this world."  
>Rose gulped "You're not going to like what I tell you next."<p>

Jack pulled back and wiped his eyes "Tell me."

Rose couldn't bear to look at him as she spoke. A knot sensation formed in her stomach and she felt extremely guilty

"I…I'm marrying Cal."

Jack's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she said that "What?" was all he could say.

"It…it's my mother she's making me do it. She didn't even give me the chance to answer-"

"You know what Rose? It's about time you stood up for yourself! You're constantly letting her make decisions for you! I remember a girl that wanted to do things, to go places! You know that aslong as you stay with your mom and Cal you're gonna die a miserable old-or probably young-woman!"

Rose felt her eyes well up with tears. He was right, he was so so right.

"Jack I can make my own decisions. I know that by doing this and marrying Cal I'm making my mom proud of me and that's all I've ever wanted."

Jack rolled his eyes "You want to constantly live up to her standards? Rose you're a gorgeous, unique amazing girl…you don't have to be what she wants you to be!"

Rose got to her feet "I'll do what I want Jack Dawson! Ever since my dad passed away all I've ever wanted to DO is make my mother happy and now, now I finally can!"

Jack got up and look her right in the eyes "But think about this Rose; is this what your dad would have wanted? I know what my mom would have wanted for me. It would have been for me to pick the right girl."

Rose rolled her eyes "Then go do that Jack!"  
>Jack felt enraged now "Are you stupid Rose? Haven't you clicked on by now? You're my perfect girl! <strong>YOU<strong>! I freaking adore you and I always have! I love you so much Rose!"

Their expressions mirrored on each other's faces. They were both as shocked as each other!  
>"J..Jack-"She stuttered but didn't get the chance to finish. He ran past her feeling embarrassed.<p>

_Oh my god…all this time he's felt the same…_Rose thought with her mouth agape.

**Later on that week…**

Rose hadn't seen Jack since he told her he loved her. She guessed he didn't want to see her because she never found him anywhere anymore.

Cal had told her (yes told her) she and him were moving to live with his grandma who lived all the way out in Philadelphia. Rose didn't really have a choice and her mother was so happy about it all.

All her bags were packed and she was ready to be sent off with him. She wanted to scream out for Jack but she knew he wasn't going to come…not this time.

Her mother smiled as she placed a light blue flower into Rose's curly hair to make her look nice "I'm so proud of you sweetheart." She kissed her on the forehead before walking her outside where the car was there waiting…

Her breathing was beginning to increase wildly as she walked down towards Cal. Her mother and Joseph just waved goodbye from the door.

All the memories she had with Jack raced through her head, not giving her time to think about anything else. She was panting now.

"I can't go…" she muttered as she got next to Cal. Finally she had realized this was the wrong thing to do…she loved Jack too much.

"What?" Cal asked, turning to her looking confused.  
>"I can't do this…I don't want you."<p>

Cal laughed trying to hide his anger "Ha don't be silly. Get in the car Rose." He had a tight grip on her arm that she couldn't break out of

"I said no!" She snapped and began to try and get her arm out of his grip. He quickly slid his arms around her waist tightly

"Open the door!" He yelled to the maid who obeyed

Ruth and Joseph were already inside the house again now so there was no one to stop this.

"GET OFF ME!" Rose screamed, kicking and trying her hardest to get him off her. He tried his best to push her into the backseat but she wasn't having any of it.

"Get off of her!" She heard Jack's voice yell. All her fear washed away when she heard him.

Jack grabbed her hand and yanked her away from Cal but he grabbed her other hand.

"Let go of her Dawson she's mine!"

"She's not anyones!" Jack screamed as he pulled her toward himself. Cal was furious

"Stop fighting this Jack! She loves me! Tell him Rose!"

They both paused and waited for Rose to answer.

"I hate you Cal. I hate you so so much." She said coldly. That made him let go.

Jack pulled her along knowing he'd try and get her again

"Come on Rose!" He yelled.

Cal just stared at them as they ran

"I'LL WIN DAWSON! I ALWAYS DO!" He screamed at the top of his voice "YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

**Okay so now the story begins to get reaaally good :D and sad… :C **

**But hey some good comes out of it still! xD**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed omg 55 reviews? THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! :D**

**I hope you keep reading. **

**Yeah this was updated like a day ago or something but I love writing this story C: **


	14. Chapter 14

**Jack&Rose**

They stumbled onto the platform clutching their third class New York tickets in their hands. Jack had scraped this plan together, for them to runaway together to New York and start a new life together. Rose had just had enough money for both of them to catch the train and a little left over.

So there they were, awaiting their train Jack with his arm around Rose. They didn't carry much with them Rose just had a small purse which contained the remaining money they had. Rose was lost in thought, staring up at the cloudless blue sky. It was a day after Jack had saved her from Cal and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing right now. She knew that he wasn't one to give up and he would try his best to get her again, and there would be consequences for her foolish actions once he did. She tried not to think about them much but she couldn't help it; she was scared.

She'd only ever visited New York once when she was a kid but she could faintly remember it being a big place. She remembered clutching her father's hand tightly because she was scared of getting lost in the huge crowds. She could see the image in her head but everything was out of focus and blurred. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear nor see their train as it came to a hault.

"Rose our trains here." Jack said making her thoughts wash away. She smiled quickly as they both go on and took their seats. Rose was next to the window with Jack beside her.

They hadn't really talked since they woke up under Jack's tree this morning. Jack was scared Rose hated him for taking her away from them, but wouldn't she have gone back if she did?

Rose was simply scared that maybe he didn't know what he was doing…and that they'd get there and die of starvation or something like that.

"It's a beautiful place," Rose said with a smile as she watched the platform disappear "shame we have to leave." Her smile disappeared as the town also disappeared.

Jack just stared at his feet. Once they got off this train their next move was either going to be a good one or a bad one…and the decision lay in his hands. He felt Rose turn and look at him but he couldn't meet her gaze for some reason.

"Jack…I really hope you know what you're doing because I don't. I feel lost already. New York is a big-no huge place and us; we're just two teenagers with no money, no jobs- no nothing!"

Jack finally let his eyes meet with hers "We're going to be alright," he said simply "I promise."

Rose slyly entwined their fingers and squeezed his hand. She wasn't scared to admit that she was indeed nervous.

"Jack I'm scared." She admitted. Jack didn't look surprised at all…he knew that Rose didn't feel comfortable with this

"It's going to be fine…trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." She lightly brushed his overgrown bangs out of his face as she kissed his cheek. He pulled her into a hug with a small smile on his face…they'd be fine…

**Ruth**

She still couldn't believe her daughter had run off with…him! The boy she had only saw one time!

Rose had disobeyed her and kept seeing him for a while, and Cal decided to tell her now?

She was absolutely outraged with both Cal and Rose.

Joseph was staring at her from the arm chair opposite her

"I can't believe her. We need to find her, now!"

Joseph laughed "You honestly think she wants to come back here? She wouldn't have ran away if she liked Cal."

Ruth shook her head angrily "Shut up Joseph! She's my kid-"  
>"Ruth she's sixteen she isn't a kid anymore. She can make her own decisions."<p>

Ruth looked completely shocked "Joseph, she doesn't know how to look after herself and she hasn't seen the world. She'll die out there with him!"

Joseph got up from his seat glaring at her "Well Ruth that's your fault. You shouldn't have smothered your little 'doll'. I don't blame her one bit for running away it was like you lived her life for her."

Ruth cleared her throat, not believing his words "It's for the best that I run her life, this is what happens when I don't. You're just like Trudy; strutting around this place thinking you know what's best for Rose."  
>Joseph laughed loudly "Ruth open your eyes for god sake! She was never happy here with you! Let her be with that boy."<br>Ruth got up from her seat "Yes she was Joseph. And after I find her and she marries Cal, I won't need you anymore."

Joseph smiled "So you're leaving me now? Right after we get married?"  
>Ruth nodded "Yes. I am."<p>

He grinned wider "You know what Ruth? After all these years I've stopped caring. You make everyone around you heartless; you drain their energy! So if you're leaving then get out now!"

Ruth stormed out of the room and began to pack a few of her thing s hastily

"I'll come back for the rest once I find Rose." She said, pulling a single leather suitcase out of their room. Joseph just followed her out of the house

"Goodbye Joseph." She said

Joseph laughed "You're a pathetic excuse for a human being, it doesn't hurt one bit for me to say goodbye to you." He slammed the door shut in her face leaving her looking clueless.

**Jack&Rose**

The train finally came to their stop.

"Rose," Jack whispered into her ear "time to get off."  
>She had been asleep for nearly the whole trip there. She opened her eyes slowly and got up, Jack helping her off.<p>

It was around two in the afternoon now and the sun was still shining brightly with only a small breeze keeping people cool. Jack could feel himself sweating all over and holding Rose close to him wasn't helping. He'd been so fidgety all the way over here because of the unbearable heat. Rose was even starting to feel it now.

"It's so hot." Rose said, pushing away from Jack and fanning her face with her hand "And you smell like sweat…"

"Noooo really? I thought after all this heat, I'd smell great!" He said sarcastically with a smile. Rose laughed.

They both went quiet for a while as they walked around hand in hand, not really knowing where they were going in this big city.

"What now?" Rose finally asked shattering the silence. Jack gulped

"Well…uh…what do you wanna do now?"  
>"I'm…kind of hungry." Rose said slowly.<p>

Jack smiled "Then we'll get some food!"

Rose stopped him, grinning suddenly "How about we get an ice cream?"

Jack smiled "Oh; I didn't think you knew what an ice cream was. I thought maybe you guys called it 'creamed ice'."

Rose laughed and hit him playfully "Oh stop it Jack; we're not THAT different from you!"

Jack grinned "C'mon!"

He grabbed her hand and dashed over to the small ice cream shop that was crammed with people. It was so small compared to all the other buildings, but much brighter than they'd ever be. Jack supposed it was a bit like Rose in that way. She had never fitted in with her own crowd.

They watched as people walked past them with cones of Vanilla ice cream clutched in their hands. A couple of them gave Jack and Rose an odd look as though to say 'what's she doing with him?'

Rose knew he felt uncomfortable from all the stares "Ignore them," she said just loud enough for him to hear "they'll never understand."

Jack smiled at her.

It was their turn but the man at the counter took one look at Jack and said:

"I don't think you'll be able to afford anything in here…maybe you should leave."  
>Rose stepped in front of Jack like protection "Excuse me, we'll have two ice creams please and we'd like it if you didn't judge people like that."<p>

Jack wiped away the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve, watching the man as he scooped up some ice cream and shoved it into a cone. He did it again and passed them over to Rose who paid quickly so that they could get out of the shop quicker…

Rose passed Jack his ice cream with a friendly smile. Rose didn't know what they were anymore.

Were they boyfriend and girlfriend or still just friends? She didn't know but she played the friend card just in case that's what he thought they were.

They sat down on a bench that had a great view of the beach in front of it and ate their ice creams.

"Where are we going to stay tonight?" Rose asked the question that had been bugging her ever since she got on the train with him. Jack turned his head to her, taking a lick of his icecream as he did

"I don't know…how much money have you got left?"

Rose shrugged "Not much."

"Well…I'm sure we can find a nice place under a bridge or- wait what am I saying? I can't make you sleep under a goddamn bridge!" He scolded himself. Rose laughed

"Oh Jack don't be like my mother! I'll sleep anywhere just as long as you're there."  
>Jack felt like a failure then. He didn't want Rose to sleep outside again he knew that she didn't mind but he did.<p>

"Okay but tomorrow I promise we'll be sleeping in warm beds." He said with a smile.

**Ruth&Cal**

"Would you like anything else Ruth?" Cal's mother asked after they had taken her in. She'd told them Joseph had kicked her out because he loved someone else, and they believed it.

Cal was pacing back and forth thinking about where Jack and Rose had ran off to "Where did Rose love to go?" He asked Ruth.

"I uhm…I don't know." Ruth said

"Grrr you're useless!" Cal snapped "I need your daughter back, Ruth! You need to help me!"

Ruth took a sip of her tea "Maybe Jack's mother and father know where they've gone off to?" 

Cal clicked his fingers "Thank you, you're helping out for once!"

He walked past her, grabbing his jacket as he did. He knew where Jack lived so he found his way without trouble.

He knocked at the door twice and waited for an answer. Nothing

"Joe Dawson! Hazel! Answer the door!" Cal yelled and smacked his fist as hard as he could against the door. The door opened and Richard appeared

"Caledon…what the hell?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Cal rolled his eyes  
>"Where's your mother? Your father? Or even Jack?"<p>

Richard sighed "We'll start from the beginning shall we? My mother's 6 feet under, my fathers in town drinking his life away and Jack's fucked off somewhere just like Marie! Anything else you want?"

Cal rolled his eyes "Where do you think Jack is? He's runaway with my bride to be!"

Richard smiled "I wouldn't tell you even if I knew."  
>He went to shut the door but Cal stopped him with his foot<p>

"Well then, where might he be?"

Richard rolled his eyes "I don't goddamn know! He hasn't got a tracking device on him! Try the forest or somewhere in town for gods sake."

And with that he slammed the door.

Cal knew he would find them one way or another.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, this story is almost finished! :D**

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is probably the most awkward chapter for me to write…xD you guys will see what I mean! It's all about Jack and Rose so no Cal, Ruth or anyone else just Dawson and Bukater! ;D**

**And so since it's the most romantic chapter I decided to base it on the Have faith in me (the acoustic version) by A day to remember because I'm classy like that xD **

**P.S yeah I have changed my user name from xTitanicLover to DeliciousDiCaprio xD**

**ANYWAYS TO THE STORY!**

**Jack&Rose**

Jack tried his best to keep his eyes open as he drew a couple that were lying on the beach. Rose was sitting by the water, yawning and stretching. Neither of them had had a goodnights sleep last night on the ground. Rose had been tossing and turning, wanting to tear her dress off because it was so hot! Jack hadn't been any different, having to move away from Rose because being so close to her was just not helping him cool down.

Jack gave up on his drawing and threw it back into his satchel before walking over to Rose. She was half asleep with her feet in the water

"Tired?" He asked, sitting down beside her. She sat up quickly opening her eyes widely

"No I'm fine."

Jack laughed "Haha I really believe you."

Rose sighed "Alright…my back was aching I was far too hot and you were kicking me half way through the night."

"Sorry…I have been known as a sleep fighter. I used to kick my brother…" he went silent suddenly, thinking about all he had left behind. Rose knew what he was thinking and stared at the water sparkling under the sun

"It's not too late to go back you know." She said after a while of silence. Jack ploughed his fingers through the sand, taking a deep breath in as he sat back

"I don't want to go back."

Rose turned to him "Yeah I really believe that." She repeated his words with a wink

"He may not have been my dad, but she was still my mom and I just left."

"Well like I say…we can go back if you want. Even just to visit your mother's grave."

Jack moved forward again "There's no point. We go there, Cal'll get you back and I'll be on my own again. Plus my mom's not even going to know I was there so it doesn't make a difference."

"Cal would never get me back. I hate him I truly do. I never felt right with him." She looked up at the sun. Jack studied her face, squinting because of the sun. He wondered what she was thinking. Was it about him? He hoped it was.

"What about…when you're with me?" He asked sounding a little bit nervous

Rose looked as though she didn't hear him and he opened his mouth to ask again

"I don't know how I feel when I'm with you." She said silencing him. He looked surprised. What did she mean? Was that…good?

Rose laughed at his confused look "What I mean is…there isn't a word in the English language that explains my feelings when I'm with you. I wish you could be me for a day so that you'd realize how truly happy you make me, Jack Dawson."

They were both staring at each other intensely. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her and it was not like he wanted to. He wasn't sure what to say now even though he felt like staying silent wasn't the right thing.

Unexpectedly she ran her hand through his hair with a smile

"You are an angel in the form of a human being, aren't you?"

Jack smiled uncontrollably and blushed "You big flirt."

They both laughed and he pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. They hadn't kissed properly yet because neither of them had made the first move on the other.

"I'm gonna go try and finish my drawing off…guess you can play in the water for a while." Jack said with a small smile as he got up. Rose just watched him as he walked back over to his satchel and her purse.

He pulled out his sketch pad and one of his charcoal pencils and returned to his unfinished drawing. Rose turned back to the water and sighed heavily

_What have I done? This is wrong Rose! Go home!_ She thought to herself _No don't…Jack loves you…_

She was arguing with herself here, and she wasn't sure which side was winning. She tried to focus her mind on something else, the sound of the ocean, but it didn't work.

She felt like tearing her hair out in frustration. She got up and walked over to Jack, kicking the sand as she did. He felt her shadow block the sun

"What's wrong Rosie?" He asked cheerfully

"I don't know Jack. I think I should go back home."

Jack's happy face disappeared "Rose…is it because we slept outside again last night? I promised I'd get us beds tonight; you don't have to go home. Please don't."

Rose shook her head and sat in front of him watching as he put his sketch pad down beside him "I just feel like…if Cal finds us, he'll do something bad to you and I don't want that to happen because I lo-"

"That's a beautiful drawing!" A young woman exclaimed after her eyes saw Jack's fine drawing. Jack smiled up at her, suddenly getting an idea

"You know what would be more beautiful on this paper though? Your face. And I can do it for whatever you're willing to give me."

The woman smiled looking charmed. Rose just raised an eyebrow

"Aw such a sweet young man. Okay, I'll give you some money as long as I like it."

Jack looked at Rose "I told you we'd be alright." He whispered with a grin

"Okay so just sit in front of me, strike an easy pose and stay like that." Jack said, trying to look as serious as possible. Rose just moved beside him and lay down on the warm sand, closing her eyes

"Don't fall asleep there Rose," Jack warned as he began to draw the woman "You'll wake up as red as a lobster."

Rose tutted and sat up "Well then what do you suggest I do?"

Jack smiled at her simply "Go for a walk maybe? Build a sandcastle-I don't know Rose try to amuse yourself."

Rose groaned "Fine. I'm going for a look around."

Jack smiled "Okay but don't get lost and don't go where I won't be able to find you."

She kissed his cheek quickly and got up "Okay dad." She joked and walked off. She got back off the beach and shook the sand off her dress before looking around at some of the stores. There were many clothes stores that had fancy dresses and tuxedos on show but nothing of interest caught Rose's eyes. She walked around boredly examining shops. She caught sight of herself in the glass window and cringed. She looked a mess! Her curly hair was falling loose out of it's once very fine up do, her dress was stained with mud from the grass they'd slept on and her face also had quite a lot of mud on it.

She decided to make her way back to Jack who had finished his drawing of the lady. He was earning quite a lot of money from doing this. He dished out a compliment to them and they let him draw them.

Rose picked up some sand and let it fall into his hair. He didn't realize at first but when he did he jumped up, trying to ruffle all the sand out of it

"Rose!" He laughed. Rose took his hand

"C'mon I'm bored Jack. Can't we do something together…please?"

Jack rolled his eyes with a smile "Sure I don't see why not. What did you have in mind?"

She gripped his tanned hand with a smirk and walked him over to the water. Jack looked unsure

"What's wrong with you? It's usually me looking like that!"

Jack shrugged "Just don't wanna get my clothes wet."

Rose laughed "Don't be a chicken! Bwark! Chick chick chicken!" She mocked with a smirk. He pushed her playfully but she fell completely into the water, getting soaked.

Jack knew he was in for it now "Crap…" he muttered as she got up, dripping of water with her mouth agape.

"You idiot!" She laughed loudly and began to play fight with him in the water. She pushed him over making him get soaked aswell.

They did that for about an hour before returning back to their place on the beach. Rose's dress clung to her legs uncomfortably as she took a seat. The sand stuck to her wet clothes as well as Jacks.

"Still think that was a good idea?" Jack asked with a smile. Rose shrugged

"I thought it was pretty fun."

**A few hours later…**

They walked off the beach finally deciding to call it a day. It was just starting to get dark and they were just starting to find a place to stay the night.

They found one not too far from there that was extremely cheap. Jack paid for their room and they made their way up to it, not talking.

When they got inside Rose took a look around. It was quite nice the only problem was there was only one bed.

"Jack there's only one bed." She said. Jack looked at her with a confused look

"Did you want your own bed? Oh shit sorry! I should've aske-"

"It's alright Jack…we can sleep together-Not in that way!" She half yelled with a blush. Jack laughed and lay down on the bed. Rose closed the curtains and turned the lights off.

Jack listened as she made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She was obviously taking a bath something Jack should really be doing as well.

Jack just got under the covers, trying to stay to the left of the bed to give Rose the most space. It was only a small double bed.

About twenty minutes passed before he heard the bathroom door open again. She closed it again and made her way over to the bed and lay down beside Jack.

"Jack…what are we?" She asked after a couple of minutes of silence. Jack was going to pretend to be asleep to dodge the question but he didn't

"Humans." He replied making her laugh a bit.

"I'm serious Jack…I don't know what we are anymore. Are we…are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Jack felt himself blush "…I guess-yeah we are."

Silence washed over them once again and they both stared up at the dark ceiling. It was actually pitch black in that room so all they could see was thick darkness.

"Ja…Jack?" She said quietly

"yeah?" He replied. She gulped

"Y…you can touch me you know…" she didn't quite know how to put it in words

Jack felt his face turn hot and red and his answer slipped out shaky "Do…you want me to?"

"Yes…"

She felt him move closer to her and she turned the small lamp that was beside the bed on so she could actually see him.

The two stared at eachother long and hard before Jack finally leaned in to kiss her. She of course returned the kiss without hesitation.

His hands slipped behind her back and undid her dress. He stopped and looked at her for any sign of objection. None.

"Are…you sure you want to do this?" He asked quietly. Rose laughed

"Of course Jack…I love you."

That made him feel all warm inside and he knew that this was right. They both felt right now…not like they had when they had been with other people.

Rose was glad that her first was going to be Jack and Jack felt exactly the same about her.

They kissed again as they tore carefully at each other's clothes.

Tonight was the night that changed Rose's life forever...

**Annnnnd we end there! :D**

**I didn't want to write a full very detailed sex scene because I'm not one to write that kind of thing…plus the rating of this thing is T and that's how I want it to stay! xD**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter you guys rock! C: **

**YES THEY FINALLY KISSED :D who's happy? :'D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jack&Rose**

She sat on the small balcony, staring at the city before her. Nothing really crossed her mind as she gazed at all the people who walked by. Jack was still asleep, occasionally turning over or groaning. Rose tried her best not to think about the fact that he was still naked under the sheets. Last night, to say the least, had been amazing for both of them but now that the morning had come Rose felt rather awkward.

She glanced over her shoulder when she heard the sheets being tossed around. She immediately turned back around, blushing slightly when she heard him yawn.

She could feel him watching her as he got dressed into his scruffy clothes. She listened to his footsteps as he made his way over to her, not really knowing what to say.

"We should go." Rose said quickly not giving him the chance to bring up last night. She got out of the chair she was sitting on, avoiding eye contact with him as she made her way over to the door. Jack ran his hand tiredly through his messy hair

"I just got up."

Rose sighed deeply and walked over to the bed, sitting down. Jack knew she felt awkward and he understood why.

"Look Rose, we don't have to talk about last night if you don't want to…we can just…forget about it and go back to being friends."

Rose finally looked at him "I don't regret it if that's what you're thinking. I just feel a bit…awkward."

Jack laughed and sat beside her "I know, I know. But honestly you don't need to feel like that with me. We don't have to talk about it or anything-"

"I'm glad you were my first." She blurted with a smile. Jack laughed a bit

"Me too, Rose."

They went silent for a little while before Jack came up with yet another one of his 'great' ideas. He grabbed her hair clips and got behind her. Rose turned around and looked at him, clearly confused

"Jack what are you doing?"

Jack grinned "I'm gonna do your hair ofcourse!"

Rose smirked "It's not easy you know Jack. It may look it but it's hard, trust me."

Jack laughed and made a 'pfft' sound "It's just pinning a few strands of hair down, how hard could it be?"

Rose laughed and turned around again "Fine. Let's see how much of an artist you are when it comes to hair."

Jack, not having a clue what to do, grabbed Rose's hair and tied it into a simple ponytail. He had no idea what to do next and by the look on his face Rose knew he was struggling.

"Curl a few bits up and pin them down."

He obeyed her and did as she said. He pulled a bit too hard sometimes and made her want to scream at him but she kept it back and smiled.

"There!" He said, leaning back to admire his work. It was the messiest up do Rose had ever seen but she still loved it! It wasn't all perfect and didn't nip at the back of her neck.

"Haha it's good for your first try, Dawson. Maybe you should practise on your own hair; it is long enough after all." Rose laughed. Jack rolled his eyes with a laugh

"You know why I never get my hair cut? Because my dad used to put a bowl on top of my head and cut around it and as humiliating as it was I used to think it was the coolest thing ever."

Rose grinned "You know, if you get me a bowl, I could cut your hair!"

Jack's eyes widend and he backed away from her playfully "you're not going anywhere near my hair!"

Rose laughed "When you're not looking Jack I'll get you so keep your eyes open."

Jack smirked "We'll see. C'mon let's go…I'm gonna have to make some more money today."

They got up, cleaned up a little and left. Rose wondered if every day was going to be like this…aimlessly wondering around, trying to make money for a night to stay somewhere. She wanted to settle down and have a house and maybe even a couple of kids. She wanted to wake up to the smell of breakfast in a lovely bright room, not the hurriedly wallpapered walls of the hotel they stayed at.

"So…whats the plan for today?" Rose asked, gazing at the shops they walked past. Jack thought for a second

"What would you like to do today?"

Rose shrugged "I dunno…that's kind of why I asked you."

Her stomach grumbled loudly and she realized how hungry she actually was…she hadn't eaten for what two days?

Jack laughed "I have enough money left to buy us some food. Would you like that?"

Rose grinned "Obviously Jack! I'm starved!"

Jack linked his arm through hers and guided her to over the road toward a small pub that was cramped between two fancy cloth shops. It looked pretty empty from the outside but once Jack took her inside it was a completely different story. Men and woman sat at tables eating and drinking. All eyes turned to them when they walked inside and all of the people sat down smiled.

The couple smiled back and Jack quietly led Rose over to a small table at the back.

"Sit here." He said with a smile "I'll go order something'. What would you like?"  
>Rose didn't know what to choose from the menu; she'd never really had a choice before.<p>

"I uhm…could you pick for me?"

Jack laughed "Sure. Okay just stay here." He kissed her forehead and walked over to the bar, Rose watching him as he did. She didn't really know what to do. She was sat up straight like she always did at her dinner table at home trying her best to look polite.

All around here though, she could see everyone in more relaxed poses. Some were slouched in their chairs sipping a pint of beer and others were leaning back. Rose hesitantly let her back arch and a smile appear on her face. Damn it was comfortable sitting like this!

Jack made his way back over "The food should be done in a minute-what you smiling about?" He grinned

Rose laughed "This may sound silly to you…but sitting like this is SO comfortable!"

Jack slipped into the seat on the other side of the table and smirked "You are joking? You mean, until now, you've never sat like that? Damn your mom must've been strict."

Rose rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Jack you know fine well how strict she was."

"Yeah I rememeber that day you fell out the tree…we can laugh about that now cause it was pretty funny." Jack smirked when Rose hit his arm playfully

"It hurt like hell. Remember? I broke my arm because of you!"

"Yeah and I almost got hyperthermia because of y-"

"That wasn't my fault Jack; if you remember correctly it was your idea to go 'ice skating' and damn when you fell, it was funny!" She laughed

Jack grinned "I guess it was."

"Your food sir." A small waitress said, placing a plate of food in front of them.

Jack smiled at her "Thank you."

Rose looked at the food in front of her…she'd never saw it before and that made her think she was weird. Jack laughed at her confused expression

"It's spaghetti. Even you should know that!" He laughed and began to slurp it up off his fork. Rose watched him with a half smirk

"You are so messy Jack." She laughed and began to eat hers. It was a bit of a fuss at first because all of the sauce kept splatting onto her cheeks and even in her hair but she managed to eat half the plate. Jack finished the whole thing

"You can't afford to waste food when you live on the streets." He said with a smile as he finished. Rose felt guilty for wasting hers but she felt full.

Jack paid and they left again. They ended up back at the beach, lazily lying around. Well, Jack returned to his method of making money: drawing.

Rose watched his hand move swiftly as he drew a woman and her child.

"You're such an amazing artist Jack."

Jack smiled down at her for just a second before returning back to his work. He finished with his signature at the bottom corner

"Tell your friends." He said waving as the two walked off with a grin.

"I'm going to go sit near the sea." Rose said, getting up and walking toward the deep blue water.

A woman, roughly around the age of 20, walked up to Jack with no expression on her face. Jack looked up at her

"Can I help you?" He asked

She cleared her throat "Yes. I heard about you. You're the boy who's been drawing people around here. Well, I need a favour. My husband is returning from his work tonight- he's been away for two months- and I want to give him something to start the night off…you know, to get him wondering."

Jack looked confused "So…you want me to draw you or what?"

She laughed "So innocent. I want you to draw me, but I want you to draw me nude. He won't mind- in fact, he'll love it."  
>Jack looked completely surprised, after all he hadn't expected that. He glanced over at Rose and so did the woman<p>

"Your girlfriend? She won't mind. Don't tell her and she won't get angry or try to stop you."

"I don't know ma'am. I mean I love her and I'd only…um…I'd only want to draw her naked."

She laughed again "Son, I can tell you two are living rough while myself, I am quite rich. You do me this one small favour and I can assure you I'll pay you triple of what you're charging."

Jack was starting to warm up to the idea now. After all it wasn't like he was going to do anything with her, just draw her.

He nodded slowly "Okay…I'll do it."

The woman's red lips turned into a smile "Good." She handed him over a small piece of paper with an address scribbled on it "Come here near seven. Book your girlfriend into a hotel or something-I'll pay." She handed him a handful of money and winked "that's not part of the payment. See you later."

She walked away, leaving him with a pounding heart. He'd never drawn a naked woman before in fact he'd never even saw one up until last night.

Rose came back up to him a few minutes later with a smile on her face "what's wrong Jack? You look distant…or sick."

Jack tried to smile "I uhm…Rose I'm gonna have to leave you alone tonight. A friend wants to meet me and he doesn't like the way he…uh looks and gets self-conscious around girls."

It was the worst lie ever but Rose hesitantly nodded.

Jack forced another smile "Well…c-come on then…let's have some fun!"

She grinned and they both dived into the water, beginning to splash around

**7:00**

**Jack**

Jack stood outside the huge house that the woman had sent him to. He'd paid for Rose to stay in a pricey hotel because it kind of drowned a bit of his guilt but not a lot.

'_Am I cheating on her?...No! I would never do that; I'm just here to draw this girl nothing else.'_

He pressed the doorbell and the door sprung open immediately, revealing the woman wearing a red robe.

"Quickly, quickly get inside!" She said and pulled him inside, looking around to see if anyone saw. She shut the door and led him into a dull living room where a small loveseat was placed in the middle of the room. Jack felt himself sweating as he took a seat on the wooden chair that was in front of it.

She smiled at him "No need to be nervous. Rememeber you're doing this for quite a lot of money so focus! I want it to be perfect."

She let the robe slip off and sat in what she probably thought was an 'arousing' position. Jack kept his eyes on the paper, his hand shaking as he began to draw her.

Everything went smoothly until half way through the drawing a man walked in on them. His face turned as red as a tomato and he immediately grabbed Jack by his collar

"WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON HERE? YOU, GET OUT YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

The woman was going crazy, trying to get her robe back on and explain the situation at the same time.

The man wasn't having any of it and he punched Jack right in the eye before kicking him in the stomach a few times. He threw him out of the door, throwing his drawing pad out after him.

The door slammed again and he could hear the couple arguing. He got to his feet, thinking things couldn't get worse…but then he turned around and saw her.

Rose standing there with tears in her eyes

"R-Rose…" he said, exhausted and feeling like crap. Rose walked up to him, took one look at his drawing and started to cry

"How could you Jack? I loved you; I let you be my first and I wanted you to be my last!"

"Rose…listen to me." He tried to explain the whole thing but Rose cut him off

"Go away Jack! You're a liar and a cheater-I don't want to see you again!"

She ran off, crying leaving Jack standing there clueless. She'd followed him. He should've just told her the truth instead of lying.

**Rose**

She got quite a bit away from him and began to slow down…the street was dark and lonely.

She walked past a small alley where a man was sitting, covered in a single blanket with a dog beside him.

She sniffled "Could I sit with you?" She asked, because he looked as lonely as her. He was an oldish man who looked friendly

"Of course…don't see why. You look like you have a home to be getting to."

Rose sat down, wiping her tears. The man's smile disappeared

"Why are crying, young lady? Have you been thrown out-are you lost? I can help you I am sure."

Rose shook her head "Worse…I loved a boy and I just found him drawing another woman, naked…"

The man laughed heartily "Oh well dear, how do you know anything happened? Did you stay to listen to him? I doubt you did. Woman usually don't."

Rose tutted "There was nothing to hear! I caught him red handed…"

The man sighed "Young lady, the man you have just left I can tell you love. You need to go back to him and ask him what happened- you cannot just guess. My wife never let me explain the full story and that's why I'm here. I could've been married to her by now, with kids. And this dog, this dog could've also been living it big." He laughed and patted the scraggy dog on the back.

Rose smiled a little "Well…what if my theory is correct. What if he lies to me?"

The man shrugged "Then you're always welcome back here. But you should really find him again…I bet he's as heartbroken as you."

Rose got up again and walked back along the street.

She found him in their hotel room, scrubbing his face. He'd ripped the drawing up and thrown the pieces all over the room in anger.

"Jack…" she said softly, entering the bathroom. He spun around quickly, showing her his black eye

"Rose!" He exclaimed happily and ran over to her "Oh Rose; I promise you I did that all for you! She was going to pay me…I swear I never even touched her! It was just a drawing!"

Rose hadn't listened to a word he'd just said. Her attention was focused on his black eye. She cupped his cheeks quickly, all the anger she once felt fading away. She didn't like seeing him hurt

"Why did he hit you then?" She couldn't help but look concerned

Jack went quiet for a moment, looking into her eyes "Because he jumped to conclusions aswell…I promise Rose, the only girl I've ever been with is you. I love you…please please PLEASE forgive me."

A single tear rolled down his cheek and Rose's hear melted like butter in a frying pan. She couldn't stay mad at him

"It's okay Jack. I forgive you."

He smiled and they hugged.

She brought him back through into the bedroom and sat him down. She looked in the small freezer, scooped out some ice and wrapped it in a flannel before placing it against Jack's eye.

"I guess…this should help? I don't know; I'm not an expert." She laughed quietly.

After a couple of minutes they both curled up and fell asleep together, holding eachother.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :3 C: You makes me happy!  
>TITANIC 3D SOON I CANT WAIT AAHHHHHHH *FANGIRL* ASJDASKJFBANSFKJASBFKASJF<strong>

**LEO IN 3D hell yes ;D **

**BTW: do you think I should make this have a happy ending or a sad ending which then turns happy? :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Cal**

"Little Jack…" Joe Dawson slurred, swishing his beer around in his cup "he was a g-good boy. I didn't mean to hurt him but the kid wasn't my son!" He laughed like it was hilarious into Cal's face. Cal shifted uncomfortably on the wooden stool.

This small cramped pub was the least of places he wanted to be but Joe had agreed to help him find Jack.

"Haha yes very nice. Now, where do you think Jack is?"

Joe shrugged his shoulder with another laugh. He was drunk again. His kids were at home probably starving by now.

" you said you would help me. You do know that Jack is with my bride to be, don't you?"

Joe smiled and took a sip of his drink "'Course…'course! I remember seeing that girl once. Y'know her and Jack have this sort of chemistry…just like me and Hazel had."

Cal sighed deeply "Look I didn't ask for your life story I asked where Jack was. So tell me."

Joe sighed, sitting forward in his seat "Well…he always told me-his mother sorry-that his dream was to move to New York city when he was old enough and become a painter," he shrugged "he might be there."

Cal grinned evilly "Thank you Joe Dawson; you have been an absolute help to me." Call tossed some coins onto the wooden table "Here, drink yourself to death."

Joe immediately swooped the money up and ordered more drinks. Cal walked out of the door, tossing his jacket over his shoulder as he did.

As he walked up the street he saw Tommy, glaring at him with a cigarette hanging out of his lips. A girl with short ginger hair was stood beside him also staring

"Problem?" Cal asked with a smirk, stopping infront of them. Tommy let his cigarette fall to the floor and put it out with his foot blowing the smoke out of his mouth and into Cal's face

"You know I'm glad Jack got Rose before you did. I bet they're happy where they are; you should move on you bloody pig."

"Aw did they leave you by yourself Tommy? I guess you were just back up for Jack."

Tommy scoffed "Oh shut your face Cal. You better leave those two alone and let them get on with their lives."

Cal smirked "Is that a threat poor boy?"

Tommy just pushed past him, the girl following but still not saying a word. Cal just smiled at himself in satisfactory. He finally knew where they were; he was finally going to get Rose back and claim her as his again.

He walked back to his house where his mother, Ruth and his father were sat in the garden drinking small cups of water.

"Caledon did you find out where my baby is?" Ruth asked hopefully

"I have an idea where she might be- New York city."

Ruth's eyes widened and she jumped up from the seat "We have to go find her! She could be dead by now for heaven's sake! New York is too dangerous for her."

His mother looked at him "How was Joe?" S

Stephen glared at her "Why are you asking about Joe?"

Moira glared at him "I'm just curious Stephen. He has kids yet he sits in that pub all day drinking his life away. I'm telling you if Hazel were here she'd be disgusted with him. Those poor kids…"

"Mother stop being pathetic and go pack me some clothes. Ruth me and you are going to find that rat and your daughter."

Moira rose from her seat with a sad look on her face "Maybe you two should just let go off them…they might be happy; don't just barge up there and disturb them."

"Moira! Shut your goddamn mouth! Caledon will do what he wants! Silly woman."

Ruth gasped "Let go of my daughter? You are a foolish woman."

"No how about you shut up for once Stephen? You think you know best when you don't! I'm taking control of this family for once!" she yelled "Cal I refuse to let you tear those two apart; you are staying here and that's final!"

Stephen got up also looking very angry "You are just a woman! You can't take control of anything but the frying pan! Cal you go."

Moira rolled her eyes "Wait here!" she yelled and stormed into the house. When she came back out she was holding a frying pan tightly in her hand

"You want to see how I control this thing?" she began to swing it at her husband letting all her rage spill out "You Stephen! You ruined my life you sexist bastard!"

"Put it down Moira you fool!" Stephen screamed, trying to get it out of her hands. He succeeded after tackling her to the ground. He smacked her hard across the face

"Don't you EVER, EVER try anything like that again!"

Cal and Ruth both just stared at him as he walked inside the house leaving Moira crying her eyes out on the hard floor.

"Don't any of you touch her! Get your things and leave."

None of them argued they both packed a few things and left. Ruth felt a slight bit sorry for Moira but then again it was wrong to lash out at your husband…that's what she thought anyway.

They got on the train (traveling first class, obviously) and headed off to New York.

**Jack&Rose**

Rose had woken up before Jack and left without even leaving a note. She wasn't angry or anything like that she just wanted to see if Jack was telling the truth.

She made her way back to the woman's house to hear her side of the story. She knocked on the door twice

"Just a minute!" A female voice yelled before the door was pulled open revealing a maid. She smiled a Rose politely

"What can I do for you?"

Rose didn't know what to say "I have come to see…the woman who lives here if that's alright with you."

"Ofcourse. I will just see if she wants to see you…what is your name?"

"I'm Rose- but she doesn't know me. Just ask her if I could speak with her please."

The maid nodded and wandered off into the house leaving Rose at the front door. It looked nice inside with pictures of family and friends on the walls and a vase filled with flowers on a small shelf.

When the maid returned she smiled and let Rose inside "She's in the living room. Please do go through."

Rose nodded and walked into the big room. It was cosy in there but a bit too warm. The curtains were still shut and the woman from last night lay with a blanket over her on a small sofa. She sat up immediately when she saw Rose though.

"Hello? Who are you?" She asked but then she remembered where she'd seen that tatty dress and red hair before "You're that boy's girlfriend, aren't you?"

Rose brushed her hair out of her face and cleared her throat "I think by that you mean Jack Dawson? Yes, I suppose I am."

The girl smiled and patted the spot next to her "Take a seat, sweetie."

Rose hesitated and sat down "I'm Rose."

"Dawson?" The woman asked quickly, raising an eyebrow. Rose laughed and shook her head

"No. We're not married."

"Ah, well, plenty of time for that! I'm Jane Foster. What brings you to my home?"

Rose turned to her "Alright I'm not going to make any more small talk with you now. I need the truth. Be honest PLEASE because I love Jack with all my heart; what actually happened last night when he was here?"

Jane looked surprised "Oh um…you know about that. Well I didn't touch him if that's what you're thinking; I'm already married. I asked him to come over here to draw me. I wanted a nice picture for my husband to take away with him. You see he works away and doesn't come back for a while so I wanted myself to be with him all the time in a picture."

"But you were…you were naked in that picture."

Jane laughed "That was just a nice surprise for him. I assure you Rose I didn't touch little Jack. He is far too young haha! I have two kids around his age!"

Rose looked relieved now "Oh thank goodness. Thank you for not lying. But your husband didn't seem to believe you. Where is he now?"

Jane shrugged sadly "I don't know. He went out in a mood last night and hasn't been back since…he'll be back soon…I hope. What's the story between you and Jack?"

Rose smiled "oh…it's a very long story. I wouldn't want to bore you with it."

Jane looked far from bored "No please do tell. I'd love to hear it!"

So without further hesitation Rose began to tell her about how they met as kids and how they'd grown up knowing they liked each other but never telling. Finally she finished by telling her that now they were here; lost and homeless.

Jane looked concerned "Aw, dear! That sounds awful. I know what New York is like…you two must come and stay with us! We have a spare room that you two could stay in. It would be no hassle at all- you can stay until you can afford to move out!" She smiled

Rose almost jumped with joy "Really? Oh Jane! I can't thank you enough! This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me thank you so much! I'll go get Jack."

"Wait, that dress looks filthy. You should really change." Jane smiled

Rose looked embarresed "I…this is the only dress I have."

Jane laughed "Oh sweetheart! My daughter moved out a month ago but left a lot of her clothes; she was about your size. Come on, you can pick anything out. She won't mind."

The two headed up the stairs chatting away.

**Cal&Ruth**

They got off the train and stretched. Both of them felt tired and hot but nevertheless they pushed themselves onward. Cal was determined to find Rose today.

"Cal this city is huge we'll never find her!"

Cal frowned "Yes we will! Do you want your daughter back or not?"

Ruth nodded

"Well then get rid of that attitude and follow me!"

They walked through the crowds of people hastily, Cal leading the way.

Suddenly almost like god had answered his calls Cal spotted Jack sitting in a coffee shop over the road from them. He suddenly turned extremely angry and stormed over the road.

Jack was sitting beside the window with a hot cup of coffee stirring it boredly with a spoon wondering where Rose was. The door to the café flung open and in stormed Cal who didn't waste any time

"YOU!" He yelled making Jack look up

"What the hell are y-"He didn't let Jack finished. He grabbed Jack and pushed him against the wall angrily

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S ROSE? SPEAK DAMMNIT!"

Jack looked just as angry as him "Why should I tell you?" he spat

"Because if you don't I'm going to kill you! And this time I am not joking!"

The staff began to try and get Cal off of Jack but Cal pushed them away

"Just tell me Jack! Tell me and we can all go back to normal!"

"Even if I knew where she is I wouldn't tell you!"

The two stared at each other for about a minute before Jack pushed him away and started to run off

"I WILL FIND HER JACK!" Cal yelled, watching him run "and when I do you're dead…" he muttered.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last time you're awesome C:!**

**I've decided what kind of ending I want now thanks to you guys and I think there's like two or three chapters left now! :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ruth&Cal**

Ruth was sat at the small round table drinking her hot cup of tea. Cal was still sleeping like a baby in the spacey bedroom.

He'd paid for them to stay in a fancy hotel for the night and kept assuring Ruth that they'd find Rose. Ruth was starting to doubt him; he was getting rather obsessed with this whole thing. She was planning to slip out early this morning and have a look around for Rose herself without Cal there, dragging her around.

She remembered all the times she'd been unfair to Rose in the past, when she made sly remarks about her weight and told her to put on some make up…maybe Rose was better off with Jack. But then again if she was, why wasn't she by his side yesterday? The look on Jack's face had told her something was wrong and seeing him being attacked by Cal had made her feel a little sorry for him.

He seemed to be a good kid, when he brought Rose back from the tree she'd fallen out of she'd been unfair to him and judged him immediately but now she was starting to think differently.

She remembered Cal talking about how he'd lost his mother when they were on the train and she'd asked for a little background on the boy Rose was with. He sounded like a nice boy but Ruth didn't admit it. She'd never admit it.

She wondered where exactly Rose had slept last night and what the two of them were doing for money. If she could just find them without Cal knowing then maybe, just maybe, she could help them instead of separating them…

She jumped out of thought when Cal walked into the room

"Good morning." She said with a small smile. Cal just nodded

"We need to get there again. We need to find her."

Ruth sighed deeply and placed her cup on the table "How do you intend to find her?"

Cal clenched his fist "I'm going to find that scum Jack and beat it out of him. He should tell me if I hit him hard enough."

Ruth stood up quickly "No. You'll get into trouble if you lay a finger on the boy."

Cal turned to her with a glare on his face "Do not tell me what to do; you are not my mother! Do you want to find Rose or not? Because at the minute it doesn't seem like it! Hurry up and prepare yourself; we're leaving now."

**Jack&Rose**

Jack turned over with a yawn, facing Rose who was still sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled at her and stroked some loose strands of hair out of her face.

There was a quiet knock at the wooden bedroom door. Jack slid out of the sheets and grabbed his oversized shirt, putting it on before opening the door.

Jane greeted him, a smile on her face "Hello Jack. I see Rose is still sleeping."

Jack looked over his shoulder at her and nodded "Yeah…she was awake for a while last night once I told her then news about Cal. I figured I should just let her sleep for a while."

Jane nodded understandingly. They'd told her all about Cal and Ruth and how they were out to get them. Rose had been terrified by the news and shouted at jack 'I knew we shouldn't have did this' over and over again; it had been a while before they calmed her down.

"Well Jack, come downstairs for breakfast. Let her rest up here."

Jack smiled and nodded "Sure…okay."

He tip toed out of the room, not wanting to wake Rose up and quietly shut the door. He walked behind Jane, following her downstairs and into the dining room where her husband was sat drinking a cup of tea whilst reading a newspaper. As soon as Jack entered the room he looked up from his newspaper

"I do believe I owe you an apology." He said with a smile. Jack laughed awkwardly as he took a seat at the very end of the table. He'd never eaten in such a fancy house before and he didn't want them to see him slop or make a mess.

A plate of toast and a bowl of cereal were placed in front of him kindly by a ginger maid.

He smiled at her "Thanks."

"So, your name is Jack? Well my names Dave and I am sorry for punching you. Now things aren't so awkward are they?" He smiled politely. Jack laughed

"I guess…thank you for letting us stay here. It's very kind of you."

Dave nodded "It's no problem really. Eat up you look starving."

Jack smiled and began to shove spoonful's of cereal into his mouth. Jane watched with an amused expression

"Why Jack, you seem hungry. Do you eat like that at home?" She laughed

Jack wiped the milk off his mouth "I uh…yeah I do." He laughed

Dave looked confused "Well didn't your mother tell you not to?"

Jack shrugged "I never really listened to my mom much."

James sighed and then smiled "Well Jack, would you like to have a game of cards with me?"

Jack nodded "Sure."

Rose got up from the comfortable bed and walked down the stairs toward the dining room. She stood at the doorway just watching Jack play cards with Dave.

"Whats wrong sweetheart?" Jane asked looking concerned "you look awfully pale…are you okay?"

Jack turned around in his seat, realizing she was there "Hey Rose." He smiled but he also realized how sick she looked

"J…Jack." She said, ignoring Jane's question "Can I have a word with you please?"

Jack nodded "Yeah…sure."  
>Rose waited for him to get up and when he didn't she spoke again "In…private."<p>

Jack made an 'oh' sound before getting up and following Rose back to their bedroom. Rose shut the door and sat on the bed next to him

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Jack asked

Rose was shaking now "Cal's going to find us Jack…he'll kill you for this…he'll make me marry him- I don't want that to happen!"

Jack pulled her into a hug "I won't let that happen, Rose. None of us here will. You're safe; they don't know where you are…everything's going to be fine."

Rose looked him in the eyes "Do…do you promise?"

Jack smiled and kissed her "I promise. Now, I'm going to go out and look for a job…we can't stay here forever. You stay here with Jane and Dave."

Rose watched him as he pulled his shoes on "What am I supposed to do all day without you?"

Jack laughed "I don't know Rose…whatever you want. It's a beautiful day, go for a walk or something. I'll be back soon."

He was about to walk out of the room when she grabbed his arm. He turned to her

"I love you." She said simply. He grinned and hugged her

"I love you too Rose…see you later." He kissed her one more time before leaving into the busy streets to try and find a job.

He wandered around trying to look for somewhere that would probably accept him but he really saw nothing. Suddenly he was drawn from his search when he passed a small jewellery shop. It was on a corner and all the sparkling bracelets, necklaces, rings and other things caught his eyes.

He pressed his face against the glass, peering in at all the beautiful things. Suddenly an idea struck him

'_I'm going to propose to Rose…'_ he thought with a grin. He walked into the shop, peering around. An old man looked up at him with a friendly smile

"Can I help you?" He asked

Jack didn't really know what to say "I'm…uh…I'm looking for a ring to give to my girlfriend. Not too expensive though."

The man nodded "Ah yes. Are you proposing?"

Jack nodded nervously "And hopefully she'll say yes."

The man smiled kindly and pulled out a few rings

"These are the cheapest ones we have."

Jack looked at them. They weren't really appealing and none of them looked like something Rose would wear.

His eyes slide to the side where a gorgeous gold ring with a rose pattern on it was on show. It reminded him so much or Rose- he needed to get it.

"How much is that ring?" He asked immediately, pointing it out. The shop keeper looked unsure

"That…that's probably one of the most expensive in the shop."  
>Jack shrugged in annoyance "I don't care…just tell me how much it is."<p>

"It's one thousand dollars, sir." The man replied. Jack's jaw dropped.

A thousand? Wow.

He hung his head and turned back to the cheap rings "I guess I'll have to get her one of these…"

The man saw how much this meant to Jack just by looking at him face. He sighed

"Do you truly love this girl? Because I've had teenagers like you walk in here before, buy a ring and then before you know it they brought it back."

Jack nodded quickly "I know but…I do love her. I believe I've found my soulmate…I love her."

The man smiled "Then son, you take that ring and you marry her."

Jack filled with happiness when he said that "Oh thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you!"

The man laughed heartily as he placed the delicate ring into a small black box "It's fine…but I'm going to ask you a favour now."

Jack nodded "Anything…I'll do anything."

"Do you have a job?" The man asked. Jack shook his head

"Now you do." He smiled when Jack's face lit up again

"You sir have made my day! Thank you; I will be back tomorrow!"

The man smiled and watched Jack as he ran out of the shop, clutching the small box in his palm.

Jack sprinted back to Jane and Dave's house and bust through the door, frightening a few maids.

Jane, who was sewing, looked up in surprise

"Jack? You look happy." She said "What are you up to?"

"Where is she?" Jack asked happily.

"In her room, why?"

Jack didn't relpy, just bolted up to their room and threw himself through the door. Rose got a bit of a fright

"Jack! I wasn't expecting you back so soon!" She was half dressed. Jack covered his eyes

"I didn't see anything!"

She laughed "Don't worry I'm not nude!"

He let his hands drop to his sides again and grinned.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked

"Well first of all I got a job," he said before getting to his knees. Rose gasped

"And second of all, I finally get to ask you this question. Rose…will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the ring to her.

She was so shocked. Was this a dream? If it was, she never wanted it to end!

"…Yes!" She yelled happily. Jack jumped to his feet and slipped the ring onto her finger

"Okay…I haven't really got it all figured out but we will have a wedding! And it'll be the best one ever! We'll have bridesmaids and a magician and-"

Rose pressed her lips against his to shut him up, sliding her arms around his neck.

This was the happiest day of her life! 

**Cal&Ruth**

**5 hours later…**

"Cal…what are we doing?" Ruth asked as Cal paced back and forth in a small café

"I told you, Jack promised to meet me here a couple of hours ago! Well…he thinks he's meeting his father for his things- but anyways this is it. We're going to find out where Rose is!"

Ruth just sighed. She wanted to tell him to leave them alone but then Cal would probably turn on her and shoot her with the gun he now carried in his inside jacket pocket.

He planned the threaten Jack with it; to try and scare him into telling them where Rose was.

Jack pushed the door open and Ruth and Cal turned to look at him. He was completely oblivious to their presence

"Jack Dawson." Cal said, a huge grin appearing on his face. Jack spun on his heels and let out a huge sigh

"Seriously Cal? What do you want?"

Cal signalled for Ruth to stay in the café as he pulled Jack outside into the dark street.

He pulled his gun out and pointed it at Jack "Where is she?" He screamed. Jack froze suddenly, feeling quite scared. He still stood his ground though

"I'm not telling you. She's safe from you!"

Cal smirked "Jack don't test me. I would shoot you but I need to know where MY BRIDE IS!"

"She isn't yours, Cal! She never has been! She loves me."

Cal's face turned to a pained one but then back to an angry one "Tell me where she is or your brains are going to be half way up the walls."

Jack frowned "You'll have to catch me first!" He smacked the pistol out of Cal's hand an scarpered as fast as he could away from them.

Cal was outraged. He'd gotten away again! He couldn't believe this.

Tomorrow…he would strike and he'd definitely get him!

**Jack&Rose**

Jack brewed up a plan as he walked back home. Tomorrow a ship was setting sail for England; he had seen a poster of it a few days ago.

He could only scrap enough money up for one person to leave and that one person was going to be Rose…

He couldn't have her here where Cal could get her. He needed her to be safe and then soon when he got enough money again he could sail over. He was going to tell her where Esther lived so that she'd have somewhere to stay. He knew it wasn't going to be easy; for him or her but if it was going to make her safe, it was worth doing.

Even if he never saw her forever.

**Ooooohhh it's getting to the end now! **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last time, I cant thank you guys enough! :D **

**Two more chapters left now…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Jack&Rose**

It was quite late now so Jack had to tip toe back into the house.

Jane caught him though just as he was headed upstairs. He was clutching Rose's ticket for the ship tomorrow. Jane raised her eyebrow

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally back. Rose has been worried sick!" Jane said looking concerned. Her eyes spotted the ticket "What's that you're holding?"

Jack smiled at her "Oh it's nothing. Well goodnight."

Just as he was about to dash up the stairs Jane grabbed his sleeve. He turned to her

"What?" He asked. She just stared at him

"Why were you out so late? You're not…seeing another woman are you? You just proposed to Rose!"

Jack's eyes widened. How could she even think such a thing!  
>"No! I love Rose; I'd never do that to her!"<p>

Jane placed her hands onto her hips "Look, I'm not stupid. Just tell me what's going on here."

Jack sighed and turned his body to face her "Okay, fine. This is a 3rd class ticket for Rose to go to England tomorrow. Happy?"

Jane looked shocked "What? Why? I told you two you can stay here!"

Jack put a finger to his lips "Shhh! I know but Cal's sneaky; he'll find out where she is and when he does he'll take her. If she's in England then we don't have to worry 'bout him finding her. Look she needs to leave."

Jane didn't look very happy "But…what are you going to do? Why haven't you bought yourself a ticket?"

"I'm staying in America until I can scrape up enough money to buy myself a ticket. Don't worry, I've got a job, I'll make money quicker now and I'll be out of your hair before you know it."  
>Jane shook her head "Jack…you can't just send her to England by herself! She won't have a clue what to do!"<p>

"I have a sister she can stay with there! I've got it all figured out."

Jane sighed "Okay…have you told her this? She won't be very happy."

Jack shook his head "I know how stubborn she can be. I'm gonna have to tell her tomorrow."

Jane nodded "Well…okay but I'll miss you two, even though you only stayed for two days."

Jack laughed "We'll miss you too...goodnight."

He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. The room was illuminated by a flickering orange candle on the nightstand. Rose was fast asleep; he could tell by her light breathing.

'_This is going to be my last night with her for a while…'_ he thought as he pulled off his shirt. He slept in his pants because it got too hot in the night.

He climbed under the sheets, trying his best not to wake Rose.

"Jack?" He heard her tired voice croak.

"Yeah?" He asked staying sat up.

"Where have you been?" She asked still facing the opposite way. He lay down behind her, putting his arm over her. He was trying his best not to cry

"Nowhere…I was just drawing a…" he had to stop to keep his tears back "a beautiful landscape and I got…carried away."

She sighed softly "Oh. You should show me in the morning…I'd love to see it." She said tiredly.

Jack nuzzled her hair "I love you Rose…remember that, no matter what happens."

Rose turned over to face him feeling more awake than ever "Why are you crying?"

Jack was hoping she wouldn't be able to see the tears cascading down his cheeks. She brought her hand up and gently stroked them away

"Jack?" She asked

He sniffed "I…I just miss my mom…sorry I'm a bit emotional." He laughed a bit. She furrowed her brows in concern and pulled herself closer to him

"Why are you saying all this stuff then? Telling me to remember that you love me? Is something wrong?"

Jack shook his head "No…everything's fine. We should sleep; we have a busy day tomorrow."

Rose nodded into his chest and began to drift off again. Jack, however, could not sleep.

**Cal&Ruth**

They sat in a rich looking bar, Cal drinking his sorrows away whilst Ruth sat uncomfortably opposite him.

"Caledon, maybe we should find somewhere to stay now that is your fifth drink." Ruth said

"Don't SPEAK! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GET YOUR DAUGHTER BACK!"

Ruth rolled her eyes "Cal you're drunk. Stop shouting!"

"NO! I CAN DO…WHAT I WANT! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO; I HATE THAT!"

"Oh whatever Cal! I have had enough of your immature behaviour; I'm going for some air!"

Cal watched her as she walked away, huffing and puffing.

A man with black hair took Ruth's seat beside Cal and smiled "Mind if I join you?"

"You might as well. She probably wont be back for a while."

"I'm Dave." The man said

"Cal." Cal said and shook his hand with a smile.

"Woman, huh? You know I thought it was bad enough living with three but now there's a fourth one."

Cal made a 'pfft' sound before taking another drink of his beer "I'm looking for my girl. We were supposed to get married until this…this little boy turned up and stole her from me!"

Dave laughed heartily "There's two people staying at my home with the exact same story. Ha!"

Cal's eyes widened and suddenly, as though he hadn't been drinking, he sobered up "The girl's name wouldn't happen to be Rose, would it?"

Dave laughed "Yeah! Rose the redhead!" he sounded drunk; very drunk which made him vulnerable.

"You know what? Me and my lady friend need somewhere to stay tonight. Mind if we stay with you at your home?"

Dave shook his head with a laugh "Oh no! I have far too many people sleeping there as it is! There's three maids there, my wife, Jack and Rose!"

Cal knew they were staying there now…how perfect!

A sudden realization hit Dave hard. This was Cal. The man Jack and Rose had been talking about and he'd just told him where they were staying!

He got up quickly "I need to go…goodbye!" He said hastily, running out of the door.

Once he got home and got inside he locked the door firmly so that no one could get in…he just hoped to god that Cal hadn't followed him back here.

He decided not to tell Rose and Jack; he didn't want to bother them.

**Jack&Rose**

**8:00 am.**

"Rose," she could hear his voice whisper into her ear. She didn't want to wake up though; it was far too early for her. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her ears.

Jack sighed. She was going to be late.

"Rose c'mon. You gotta get up; we've gotta go somewhere."

Rose sighed deepily and pulled the pillow away from her face, annoyed

"Where is it that's so important, Jack?"

Jack gulped "It's uh…it's a surprise. Come on, get dressed."

Rose got out of bed feeling frustrated. What on earth was so important?

Jack grabbed her ticket quickly and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I'll um…I'll go wait in the dining room for you."

Rose smiled at him "Okay."  
>When Jack entered the dining room he was surprised to see Jane packing a small suitcase. Jack raised his eyebrows<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked as he slid onto a seat. Jane glanced at him

"Well; you can't expect Rose to just…leave without any clothes do you?"

Jack smiled "Thanks Jane. I really appreciate everything you guys have done."

Jane just smiled and continued packing a few of her daughter's old dresses and skirts. Dave stumbled into the room looking pale and tired.

"Oh here he is," Jane said as she glanced at him "the big drunk."

Dave frowned and took a seat near to Jack "I told you I was doing business last night, Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes "Well that's funny Dave because you stank of beer and perfume…and I don't wear perfume." She had stopped packing now "Wanna tell me what REALLY happened last night?"

Dave put his head on the table "I don't feel like talking!"

Jane crossed her arms over her chest "Fine."

Just then Rose entered the room wearing a knee-length blue polka dot dress. Jack jumped up immediately and grabbed Rose's suitcase. Rose looked confused as he took her hand

"Goodbye Rose." Jane said with a smile "We'll miss you."

"What do you mea-"

"C'mon Rose…we need to leave." Jack said quickly, pulling her out of the house.

"Jack what is going on? Why have you got a suitcase? Are we going somewhere?"

Jack turned to her quickly "Rose just trust me okay? Don't question this; just trust me!"

Rose, still looking confused, nodded her head and followed his lead.

**Cal&Ruth**

"That woman said his house was here." Cal said as they stood in front of a nice looking house. The 'woman' he was talking about had been seen with Dave all night and Cal had found out where his house was from her. Now he was sure to get Rose back.

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, a nervous Ruth standing beside him.

'_Please god don't let them be here…please…'_ She thought as the door opened. A small maid appeared with a friendly smile on her face

"Can I help you?" She asked. Cal cleared his throat

"Yes. Could I speak with the owner of the house please?"

The maid nodded her head and walked off, closing the front door as she did. There was a long silence before the door opened again

"What?" Jane asked, sounding annoyed

"And a good morning to you too."

She sighed "Look I'm sorry. Can I help you two?"

Cal nodded "Yes. Yes you can. We believe this is where Rose DeWitt Bukater is staying? Along with Jack Dawson?"

Jane's face turned into an angered one "DAVE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs making Ruth jump. She sighed deeply

"They're not here." She said simply

"Well then where are they?" Cal asked

She tutted "Why would I tell you? I've heard all the stories about how you treated her. Both of you. Get off my property."

She shut the door; but Cal wasn't giving up. He kicked the door repeatedly

"Cal! Stop it!" Ruth was shouting but he didn't listen.

Dave answered this time "What do you want?"

Cal swiftly brought out his pistol and aimed it at Dave's head making Jane scream "Tell me where they are or I swear to god this is the end for you!"

Dave was shaking "They've gone to catch a boat! Jack's sending Rose to England; please don't hurt me!"

"Dave you idiot!" Jane snapped

Cal smirked and pushed Dave back into his house "Pathetic. You're not a man; you're a woman. Come on Ruth let's get your daughter back."

Jane smacked Dave on the back of the head "Why'd you tell them? You could have lied!"

Dave just stormed past his wife angrily

"This is what happens when you let people stay here!" he yelled

**Jack&Rose**

They were sat in a coffee shop that was in front of the ship Rose was about to be forced onto…

"Well, this is nice." She said with a smile "I still don't understand why you have that suitcase."

Jack just smiled nervously, glancing up at the clock. It was almost nine…almost time to say goodbye.

He was near tears every time he looked at her.

"Remember when we were younger," he began trying to focus on something happy "when I took you to an amusement park?"

Rose nodded happily at the remembrance "Oh yes! How could I forget; it was the best day of my life."

Jack grinned "Yeah…it was pretty fun."

They went quiet for another moment before Jack got up

"Come on then…it's um…it's time."

Rose smiled, still oblivious, and walked with him out of the door. Once they were outside under the beautiful shinning sun Jack decided to tell her.

There were huge crowds of people rushing around around them and it made it hard to tell her for some reason.

She was all smiles and giggles and he didn't want to spoil that; but he had to.

"Here," he said quickly, not looking at her as he handed her the suitcase. She took it and her smile disappeared

"Okay…what is this for?" She asked. Jack took a deep breath, still not looking at her

"I want you to…you need to…" he didn't know how to say it. He turned to her

"Rose you're going to England."

Rose's eyes widened and she laughed nervously "What do you mean Jack?"

Jack wiped the sweat from his head and handed her over her 3rd class ticket. Her face changed to an angered one in seconds

"What the hell?" She yelled, dropping the suitcase. Jack gulped

"Rose! Please listen to m-"

"You're sending me to England? Why? Are you coming?"

Jack shook his head "No but let me explain! Cal knows we're here…he's going to find you. You need to go to England and follow this address."  
>He handed her over another piece of paper with Esther's address on it. She shook her head<p>

"No. I am not leaving without you Jack."

Jack sighed deeply "Rose…you know I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to."

Her eyes were watering now and it made his water too…it was so hard to say goodbye. He pulled her closer as she began to cry

"Don't cry please Rose…I'll be over with you soon…I love you."

She pushed away from him angrily, tears streaming down her face "If you loved me so much you wouldn't want to send me away!"

Jack was crying like a baby now too "R…Rose please…get on the boat."

She shook her head "No! I said no Jack!" Her voice softened "Not without you…"

He cupped her face "Listen to me okay? You need to get away from here…I don't want Cal to get you. He'll stop looking if you're completely gone."

Rose still couldn't stop crying "But Jack…I love you! You can't just expect me to leave you here!"

Jack hugged her "I promise you that I'll be there with you soon. Your ticket was all I could afford."

She looked into his eyes and saw just how desperate he was to protect her…she was being selfish! He was trying to help her!

"Okay…fine." She sniffled and wiped her eyes but the tears continued to fall "I-I love you."

Jack kissed her one last time "I love you too Rose…"

She began to slowly walk away "Goodbye, Jack."

He covered his face with his hand, crying uncontrollably as she walked off.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot and he felt pain shoot through his entire body. He'd been shot.

He fell to the ground with a thud as everyone began to scream and run in different directions.

"JACK!" He heard Rose scream as she ran back up to him. He pulled his hand up to his wound

"No!" Rose sobbed as she pulled Jack's head onto her lap. Her tears fell onto his face as she brushed his hair out of the way. He was crying too. She put her hand onto his over his wound, shaking

"Jack…talk to me." She sobbed

He smiled weakly "R…Rose…" he blinked in pain "I'm going to die." He said simply

"NO! Don't leave me here alone Jack! You're not going to die…we'll get you to a hospi-"  
>Jack wheezed "It's…too late Rose…"<br>Rose shook her head "It's not! Just hang on in there Jack please!"

Jack smiled one last time "I love you Rose…you were the light in my life…"

"Jack…I love you, Jack! Please don't die! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

She was yelling but no one was listening. He brought his hand up to her face using all of his strength

"Live for me…Rose..D-Dawson."

Rose knew it was too late now…all she could do was cry. She kissed his hand and then his lips

"I'll never forget you Jack…I love you."

He closed his eyes and entered a sleep he'd never awake from…

Rose looked up from Jack to see Cal and her mother. Her mother had her head turned away, crying while Cal was smirking and holding a gun.

Rose hugged Jack's body to her "You bastard! You horrible HORRIBLE bastard! How could you?"

"Don't be so ridiculous Rose. Get up and let's go."

"NO! I loved him and you ruined it! Just like you ruin everything else! You're a scum Cal!"

Ruth shakily nodded her head "You're a monster Cal…leave my daughter alone. NOW!"  
>Cal stormed past them "I hope you know, you could have had everything with me!" he yelled before running off so he wouldn't get into any trouble.<p>

Ruth watched her daughter cradle Jack's body. She was crying uncontrollably and kept muttering his name.

"Come on Rose…we'll get this sorted out."

People were gathering around now to try and help Jack but Rose knew it was too late and, as she was pulled away from him by her mother, she knew that she'd just lost the love of her life…

'_Rest in peace Jack…'_ She thought as he mother hugged her to her chest.

**AWWWWW! :'( **

**I was hoping for tears with this…I cried whilst writing it. **

**Still one more chapter left though…don't worry it will be a happy one near the end! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time…I have 100 reviews I am SO happy! I can't explain it I just am ! It's a record for me; you guys rock! :3**

**I wrote this whilst listening to Without you the glee cover because it reminded me of this for some reason**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my god…everyone got so mad when I made Jack die x'DD will you guys relax? There's a super happy surprise at the end of this chapter so just bear with me for one more chapter! xD **

**Gosh you guys must hate me for dropping a huge bomb on the plot like that; but everything is fine trust me! I promise this chapter will make you guys smile! C:**

**Rose**

**Two months after Jack's death…**

She was sat on her sofa listening the radio boredly. Her mother had managed to get them a house in Chippewa falls and to Rose's surprise it was one near to Jack's old house. She'd never thought her mother would settle for any less than a huge mansion.

"Alright Rose, we need to get you out for some fresh air. Being stuffed up in here all day isn't good for the baby." Ruth said as she finished washing the dishes and entered the living room. Rose sighed

"Can't I just stay home today? There's nothing I really want to do."

Ruth shook her head "No Rose. Come on, it's my day off work and I want to spend it with you. Jack's grave needs to be cleaned up a little…would you like to do that?"

Rose jumped up once she heard his name "Yes…of course. Could I buy him some flowers?"

Ruth smiled and nodded "Yes I don't see why not."

Rose loved visiting Jack's grave…it was so peaceful and she felt like she was with him again…like he was still alive.

In her heart he was. At first it was hard to accept that she wasn't going to see him again, but eventually she did after a long while of being depressed and suicidal. Ruth had helped her through it all and Rose gradually began to warm up to her. Ruth was always understanding now, and let Rose visit Jack freely. She'd talk to his grave; she'd feel silly but she also felt like he was listening.

The two both took a walk to a small flower shop where Ruth bought Rose a small bunch of daisies to place on Jack's grave; then they headed to the small cemetery where he was buried. Only a few bodies were actually buried there and Jack was placed right under a tree, beside his mother.

Rose rushed over to his grave quickly and placed the flowers on it gently before moving some dead leaves and flowers off it.

Ruth watched her daughter as she did this, realizing how much care she put into everything she did for him. The walls in her room back at home were covered with the drawings he'd drawn. She missed him badly, but she never showed it now. She tried to be happy for her baby…for their baby…

She ran her fingers through the soil as she sat down near his grave "Hey Jack…" she muttered

"I didn't know what kind of flowers to bring you today; I picked daisies because…because they're bright…like you I suppose." She smiled faintly.

"I think you'll be happy to know that Cal's in prison for killing you; I know I am. In better news our baby is well and healthy! I've decided on some names I like. Julia's a very pretty one for a girl, and Jack for a boy." She smiled "Named after you."

"Rose…I'm going to head home. Would you like to stay a little while longer?" Ruth asked

Rose shook her head "Oh no mother…I think I'm going to start crying," she laughed "Goodbye Jack…I love you."

She got up and followed her mother back home feeling happy.

**1 year later…**

Rose had given birth to a beautiful baby girl who she named Flora. She had Jack's eyes and attitude whilst she had her mother's fiery hair and pale skin. She was a gorgeous little girl.

Ruth was a proud grandmother who took care of her occasionally. Rose had gotten a small job as a waitress and continued to visit Jack but not as often. She met a boy named Nelson, a clever and handsome boy who she began to date…but he was no Jack. She didn't love him.

Nelson would always ask about the ring she wore…the one that Jack had given her. Rose would always laugh awkwardly when he asked her to take it off and say no.

She still belonged to Jack…she always would no matter what.

A few more years past and Rose stopped visiting Jack completely. She'd grown up to be a very strong independent woman and ditched Nelson after he hit her one night. Ruth had sadly passed away in her sleep, which was very hard for Rose to cope with, but she did and she moved on. Her daughter was now eleven and full of life, and Rose had moved them to California where she got a small acting career. She tried not to think of Jack much, it just made her miss him. Tommy moved back to Ireland and no one ever saw him again. Flora never asked questions about her dad or about the pictures that were stuck up all around their house…she just thought her mother had randomly bought them.

But then one day, when Flora was 23, she finally asked about him.

"Mom; where's my dad been all my life?"

Rose stopped reading her book and glanced up at her daughter "What?" she asked, slightly stunned

"Where's my dad been? You know, you never really talk about him…"

Rose smiled a little "Flora…your dad just met a different woman." She lied.

"Oh…okay." Flora said, not thinking much of it as she headed out.

The years passed and soon Rose grew older, 84 to be precise, and that's when she finally decided to tell Flora the truth.

"What are we doing here?" Flora asked as they entered Chippewa Falls. Rose smiled slightly at all the memories it brought back…Tommy, Jack, his family, her family…everything just seemed to hit her again when she entered that town.

"Come on dear…I need to show you something." She said, linking her daughter's arm and leading her to the cemetery where Jack was buried.

Rose cringed at the sight of his grave now. After all these years, no one had even bothered to visit here and clean it up not even his family!  
>Flora took one look at the grave and shrugged "What am I looking at exactly?"<p>

Rose rolled her eyes "Flora; look at what the grave says."

Flora read the gravestone and her eyes widened "Jack Dawson? Is he the artist who drew all of those pictures back home?"

Rose smiled "Yes." She took another look at it "He is also your dad."

Flora frowned "You said my dad went off with another woman…if that's so then the date on this grave is wrong?"

Rose laughed "No Flora…I told you a lie; I didn't want to bring him up after all these years. I still love him…he bought me the ring I wear on my wedding finger."

Flora smiled "Aww…mom you should have just told me."

Rose smiled "I suppose I should have I was just nervous. Now you know who he really is. You were the only thing I had left of him when he died and I couldn't have asked for more."

Flora hugged her mother as she began to cry "Come on…let's go get something to eat."  
>They spent the day in Chippewa Falls and even spent the night there in a small hotel.<p>

Rose was brushing her teeth in the bathroom as Flora was settling in to go to sleep. She realized how much she had aged since the last time she was here…she felt proud of herself. She did what Jack said and lived for him. She smiled at herself before climbing into bed.

"You alright in here tonight mom?" Flora asked

Rose nodded and chuckled "Oh yes Flora; no need to worry about me."

Flora smiled "Okay then. I love you mom."  
>Rose smiled "Love you too Flora. Goodnight."<p>

Flora left, flicking off the light switch and shutting the door as she did. Rose didn't have any trouble getting to sleep; in fact she fell asleep as soon as Flora left.

She felt herself get lighter…and suddenly the blackness she saw turned bright white. It was so bright she had to open her eyes to wake herself up.

When she woke though, an amazing surprise awaited her…

Once the white faded, she found herself standing at the end of an isle in a beautiful looking church. She was linking someone…she turned to see who it was.

"Dad?" She gasped when she saw his curly brown hair and beautiful green eyes. He smiled

She looked around the room to see all the people she hadn't saw in years…

Her mother, Trudy, Tommy, Jack's sisters…all of them were smiling happily at her. Some others were relatives who she wasn't close to and some she didn't even know…but all of them were smiling at her brightly, some with tears of joy rolling down their cheeks.

Rose was so shocked by all of this. She looked down at what she was wearing…a huge white gown. Something she hadn't worn in a very long while. Her hands weren't smothered in wrinkles; they were back to their youthful form.

She couldn't believe this was happening…she smiled happily, taking in deep breaths as she stared at everyone around her.

Then, as she looked at the front of the church, she saw him…

Jack.

She almost screamed with joy. She felt her heart melt like butter as her eyes met with his. He was grinning happily at her, dressed in a black, white and blue colour schemed suit.

"Shall we?" Her dad asked finally also looking extremely happy.

All Rose could do was nod…this was all surreal. These people had died…hadn't they? Was this a dream? If it was, she didn't want to wake up…not that she could anyways.

"You look so beautiful" her mother whispered as she walked past her. A couple of other people like Trudy said a hello in an amazed voice.

Rose smiled at them all feeling the happiest she'd felt in years.

Her eyes reconnected with Jacks as she got closer to him. She felt nervous and excited at the same time.

They both couldn't stop grinning.

"Rose; I told you we'd have a wedding one day…" he said. Rose felt a single tear fall down her cheek as he took her hand.

She stared into his eyes, trying to figure out if this was real or not.

Suddenly he kissed her and everyone began to cheer and clap. She felt the sparks that she had felt every time he kissed her before…

Yes, this was real. They had each other again and this time, nothing was going to tear them apart.

_**-The End**_

**There; I told you there was a good surprise for you guys…I wouldn't end this badly! :D**

**I'm really going to miss writing this…/3 **

**Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed this story. Whether you just started reviewing or have reviewed from the very start, I am still SO grateful. If it wasn't for you guys I would have given this up at the very first chapter! **

**I will write more Titanic fan fictions so stay tuned! Although this will probably always be my most successful one! XD**

**I also take ideas :D**

**And by the way; if you want to talk about this story, titanic or anything really just pm me! **

**P.S: I saw Titanic 3D with my friend XxTateLangdonxX; it was amazing I seriously recommend everyone who loves titanic go and see it! :D Me and her cried…well I did the most x'DD**


End file.
